A fresh new beginning
by Windraider
Summary: It has been a tradition for Mamodo's to fight to be king, and this time is no exception. When a young girl ends up picking up two children from the streets, she never knew off what the consequnces would be, fortunately she was prepared. Accepting OC's
1. Where it all began

**Here it is, my new Zatch bell story. I told you that I was a bit hard pressed with my old story, so I rewrote it.**

**By the way, just to let you know, I'm changing all my characters. My experience with NANO kind of taught me a little about character development. So if you see my characters drastically changed, don't be surprised.**

**On a side note, I introduced so many characters earlier, it was getting out of hand. And thus I had to redo this story, but this time I'll keep track and make things more organized. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Sigh…Well, it's the weekend, as well as Christmas, so I have some free time, might as visit the kids." A young girl stated as she pushed herself of her bed. She put on a sister's outfit as she looked around in her mirror where a teenage girl slightly taller than 1.5 meters. She has long flowing Sky blue hair along with a pair of emerald eyes wearing a sister's outfit looked back at her.

Putting on her hat, she slowly left her house. "I don't see why anyone would even think of trying to rob here, it's practically empty." She thought to herself as she locked her house door, walking out the streets carrying nothing but a simple hand bag despite the snowy weather she didn't wear anything else.

The people of her neighbourhood stared at her as she continued to walk down the streets. Muttering soft whispers and words as they watched a sister walked down the neighbourhood, and into a nearby orphanage.

It was a small but run down house, yet it had its charm, for it had a large garden around it, despite the run down walls, the garden and greenhouse behind easily compensated for its look.

Just as soon as she was about to ring on the bell, she suddenly stopped. "Huh?" She asked when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her from behind. Turning around, she saw nothing. "Strange, I thought I felt someone staring at me. Could it be my imagination?" She wondered.

She tried to ring the orphange's bell again, but stopped when she felt herself being stared at again. Turning around, she once again found nothing in sight. "Okay show yourself before I drag you out myself!" She yelled out.

There was no response or anything, in frustration she quickly pressed the door bell ignoring the feeling she had behind her. Immediately as soon as she did so, she heard the sound something moving behind the bushes in the gardens.

"All right that's enough!" She cried out as she suddenly dived towards the bushes and collided with something.

"WWAAAAHHH!" She heard a loud collective cry. She opened her eyes and looked downwards where she saw two children wearing a nun outfit, however one look told her that it was a custom made nun outfit. It's like traditional outfits, although the hat(if that's what it is, is the same) Instead of a dress that covers the entire body, it only covered parts of it, and it had a cross shape on it in the centre of it. Most surprising of all was the fact that it was pristine white in colour. "Sisters? What are they doing here?" Rika wondered as she took a closer look at them, before eyeing the small school bags on their back.

"WAAAA!" Both of the sisters started crying as they were lifted off the ground by the back of their outfit.

"What the—?" She was startled and almost dropped them. Both of them started kicking about as they trashed around lightly while continuing to cry.

"WAAA!" The brawled out loud, causing some of the neighbours to yell out silence.

Without knowing what to do, she immediately dropped them, when she heard a door open. Turning to the side, she saw an elderly man with semi-bald hair wearing a simple shirt and long pants staring at her. "Sister Rika, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded immediately.

"Umm…" She blankly stared at him than back to the two crying sisters. "Umm…this isn't what it looks like?" She said.

OOOOOOOOOO

Moments later she was dragged through the orphanage by her ears. "Oww…oww! Stop it! I get it! I'm in the wrong for scaring them! But it couldn't be help! I couldn't see who it was through the bushes! Wait!" She cried out like a spoilt little girl as the head of the orphanage dragged her around by her ears, earning the stares of every little child there.

The two sisters who were following behind them also earned a lot of stares as well. But no one said anything as they didn't either way. Fortunately the silence did not last long as the headmaster brought the three of them into a room. "Now the three of you sit." He ordered as he pointed to a rundown sofa.

The three of them complied, with Rika sitting in the middle of the three. The two sisters were sitting next to her, each had one hand on their lap. They looked at her with a smile on their faces. "What is with these sisters?" She wondered.

"Sister Rika!" The headmaster's stern voice called her back to attention.

"Ye—yes?" she asked, clearly startled by his loud voice.

"Sister Rika, would you mind explaining yourself, like what were you doing, scaring two other little sister's? I mean I know you have some anger issues, but a person your age, should be more reasonable, and you're a sister to boot, please restrain yourself." He fired out immediately.

She flinched at the tone he was using, but couldn't say anything, because he was right in a sense. "But—but sir, please let me explain. The situation wasn't what you think it was." She meekly replied.

"Oh very well, please explain yourself then." He told her.

And thus she went into explaining the morning events, about her leaving towards the orphanage when she felt someone stalking her, and what she did. "—And that's what happened sir." She said.

"Is this true the two off you?" He asked.

They gave silent nods, but didn't say anything as they tightened their grip over Rika's clothing. The headmaster sighed. "Very well, but at least tell me the two off you, who are you anyway?" He asked.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before replying, the girl on the left first before the right.

"Azure…."

"Adella…"

The two of them said as the returned to being quiet. Sighing, the headmaster decided to change the subject. "Rika, why don't you talk to them?" He asked as he got up and left the room without saying anything.

"Ah…" She tried to call out to the headmaster, but it was too late. Sighing she looked back at the two sisters who smiled at her. They suddenly removed their school bags and took out a book each. One was sky blue, the other was brownish red.

"What?" She was startled when both the sisters placed their books in front of her like an offering. They didn't say anything but continued to nudge.

Sighing she took the books in her hands, when suddenly she felt a large burst of energy. Her eyes widen as she saw the sky-blue book started shining. The earth red book however remained the same. "Wha—what? What's going on?" She asked.

But no answers came, immediately both the sister's pulled away their books and put it away. The sister holding the sky-blue book flashed a grin at her, and suddenly hugged her without saying anything. "Wha—what?" She was dumbstruck.

The other sister who was carrying the earth red book gave a sad sigh before she suddenly hugged her as well. She didn't know what to do, so Rika just kept quiet as they hugged her. Moments past, before they suddenly broke off the hug.

"Excuse me, but…" One of the sisters began, the one who introduced herself as Azure. "Do you know where we can find a church?" She asked.

"Any church would be fine, we wish to do our prayers there." Her sister added in.

Sighing, she shrugged it off. "Follow me, there's one nearby this area." She said as she led the two of them out. All the while she never forgot about what had just happened in this room. "Just what had happened?" She wondered.

OOOOO

Throughout the entire journey, both the sister's kept silent, it made Rika nervous, but she didn't say anything else. But nevertheless she endured it and ended up sending the two sisters to a nearby church where she left them.

"Sigh…" She sighed as she walked away from the church. So caught up she was in her thinking she didn't see where she was going, until she collided with someone. "Offh…" She cried out as she fell down. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to." She apologized without looking.

"No, it was my fault, I should have—" The voice belonging to a girl suddenly cut off. Rika looked up at who she ran into and immediately let out a squeal.

"Ha—Haley?" She asked in shock as she got a good look at the person she ran into long red hair that was tied in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and light skin. She wore a blue coat over herself as well long jeans.

Next to her was a young boy with short spiky black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Both of his ears were pierced with silver stubs. Surprisingly, his choice of clothing was a sleeveless light blue tank top with a short sleeve dark blue jacket over it that reaches slightly above his waist. He also wore black pants that end about mid-thigh and blue and silver sneakers.

"Ri—Rika? What are you doing here?" The girl asked back. "And more importantly, why the heck are you wearing a sister's outfit?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rika asked back. "I'm a sister of the church; I was just done escorting two children to it.

At this remark, Haley immediately did a take back. "WHAT? You're a sister?" She screeched.

Rika winced at the volume as did the boy next to her. "Is it that big of a shock?" She asked.

"Yes it is! I mean you who are the most violent girl in school? You who picks fights with me over minor things every day? You who are rude and sarcastic at school? You are a sister?" Clearly Haley was in disbelief. Next to her the boy just sighed.

"Troublesome." He bluntly stated.

"Indeed." Rika agreed to it. "Anyway, Haley, who's this boy? Your boyfriend?" She asked.

"No!" She immediately screamed. Like before, both Rika and the boy winced. "This—this is Kai, he's a friend of mine, we're aren't in a relationship all right?" She immediately changed the subject.

Rika immediately burst in laughter. "HAHAHAHA! I would never have expected it! Who would have thought Haley Storm would have a boyfriend? Oh this is rich!" She cried out in between laughs.w

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled back.

"Really a troublesome partner." The boy next to her sighed.

"Kai, let's go, I don't want to spend any more time with this rebellious sister." She huffed and walked away, with the boy following shortly.

The boy gave a weary sigh before walking off with her, leaving her by herself. "My my, she really needs to learn to take a joke." She smiled at her. Looking up at the sky, she watched as the snow descended. "Looks like I'll be spending Christmas alone by myself again." She sighed as she turned around and walked away.

For Rika being alone was nothing special, she had always been alone since her parents took her brother and left. Turning to religion, she became a sister of the church and devoted all her time to helping people, particularly young children.

"Ne—Rika-san!" One of the children called out to her. Turning to the side, she could see that it was a young boy.

"Yes what is it?" She asked.

"Come quickly! It—it's the church! It's on fire!" He screamed out.

"WHAT?" She screamed as she ran out of the orphanage and looked through the neighbourhood. Where she saw smoke coming from down the district. "Kids, call the fire department!" She told them as she sprinted down the neighbourhood.

She pushed herself to the limit, ignoring the pain in her legs as she ran all the way to the church, where she found was burning. "Azure! Adella! Are you in there! Answer me!" She yelled out.

The answer she got however was not what was expected. Instead of a shout, what she got was an explosion that blew apart the burning church doors. Covering her eyes, she watched as another explosion rocked the church and a loud cry of agony.

"KIDS!" She cried out as she forgot all common sense and ran through the flames. What she saw inside was not what she had in mind.

Skidding across the burning the ground, Kai quickly leapt into the air just before a blast of lava crashed into the spot he was a moment ago. On the side, Haley was there reading a book, that was glowing, similar to the one she was holding a moment earlier.

Across the side was another duo, one was a boy with spiky orange hair and dark blue eyes. He stood at around5'8 and had a skinny but well-toned figure. He wore a sleeveless white tank top, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Next to him was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood at 5'9 and had a skinny figure, he wore a zipped up black jacket, blue jeans, silver tennis shoes, and a blue ball cap, in his hands was an amber coloured book. 

"Wha—what's going on here?" She thought out loud. All four members in the church stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Ri—Rika?" Haley asked in shock. "What are you doing here? Get out quick! It's dangerous!" She yelled at her.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." The blonde man interrupted them. "But seriously, please get out of here, it would be really troublesome if I have to deal with an extra." He told her.

Before she could respond, he suddenly read out a strange word. "_Yougan_!" The boy next to him stretched his hands forward, and immediately a large blast of lava shot forth and missed her narrowly by mere inches.

She took a step back, clearly frightened. "Wha—what…what—" She stuttered as she fell on her back.

"I'm afraid I'll have to do that to you if you don't leave." He warned her.

"I—I can't leave yet, there's supposed to be two sister's here. Their just kids, I can't leave them alone." She replied in between hard frightened breaths.

"Big—big sister…" She suddenly heard a cry from deeper within the burning church. Looking around, she found the two of them hiding under a table, which for some reason was still safe.

"Azure! Adella!" She cried as she ignored everything else and went straight towards them.

The boy grunted in frustration as he suddenly intercepted her. Leaping forward, he easily punched in the stomach with enough force to force her to her knees. "Now stay there, I don't want anyone touching our prey, so sorry about that sister." He told her.

"Kaji, don't drag innocent people into this, it would only make things more difficult for us." The man told him.

"Don't tell me what to do Hikaru!" The boy called Haji snapped back.

"Rika!" Haley yelled out as she ran up to her and helped her up. "You have to get out of here, it's too dangerous!" She ordered.

"But the kids—" She began, but was cut off immediately.

"Damn it, I'll get the kids out you idiot! Now leave!" She yelled again before looking back towards the two boys. Opening her book, she pointed towards them. "_Kazedron_!" She shouted.

Kai immediately shot forth a blast of wind towards the two boys who just smiled as Kaji raised his hands. "_Kazashield_…" Hikaru bluntly said as a wall of lava burst forth and shielded them from the blast.

"A pity your power is wind, you're a poor choice to fight me." Kaji smirked at them. "For after all, lava is close to fire element, and everyone knows fire absorbs wind. If you were a water or an ice type than this battle might have gone differently."

"Shut up!" Haley yelled at him. "_Chisokumera_!" She read another word.

A white glow surrounded Kai suddenly, as he vanished from sight. "What—" Was the only thing Kaji said as a fist suddenly slammed into his face, as he doubled back, Kai suddenly appeared in front of him and started throwing punches left and right none stop.

"Gah!Guh!Hah!" Kaji grunted as he took the blows none stop. So caught up in the moment he lost track of Hikaru.

"_Kazahiro_!" He cried out, suddenly a ring of lava surrounded Kaji and Kai.

"What?" What was Kai said immediately.

"_Yougaru_!" Hikaru continued. Lava formed around Kaji's hands and suddenly he threw a punch towards Kai in the face, taking advantage of his momentary shock. The impact was so strong it sent Kai flying out of the lava ring, and next to Haley, making a small crater.

"Damn bastard, that really hurts." Kaji stated as he wiped off some blood on his mouth as he stepped out of the ring of fire. "Good thing wind is more of a speed element. It would be disadvantageous to fight you in an open area, but here in a burning building your path and trajectory is narrowed, meaning that speed is useless here for there's only one way to go." He told him.

Without warning, suddenly large icicles shot forth and slammed into Kaji. "Wah!" He cried out as he was flung across from side of the burning building to another. All eyes turned towards where the source had came from.

Sitting down as she was shaking with fear, was Rika holding another book similar to the two of them. Next to her was the two sisters whom she had came to save. "Wha—what's going on?" She asked.

"Damn it!" Kaji swore as he got up. "Another book owner? At a time like this?" He yelled out before suddenly smiling. "Oh well, that just means I can get rid of two at once than." He said.

"Sister, please read the next spell." One of the sisters asked.

"Ye—yes Azure…" She stuttered as flipped it open to another page. "_Scythrias Icicalia_!" She cried out. Immediately a large frozen scythe appeared in one of the sister's hands. Everyone watching the scene immediately stopped what they were doing.

Haley who was watching the scene was dumbstruck. "I don't believe it, a sister wielding a scythe of death, this is like straight out of a horror movie." She bluntly stated.

"Oh the irony." Kai muttered as he nodded his head in agreement.

Both the sisters looked at each other for a moment before the one wielding the scythe suddenly leapt forward, she swung her weapon in a wide arc, spreading a blast of frost everywhere. The flames that was extinguishing the church suddenly died down a little as she did so.

"An ice type? Oh great!" Kaji snapped out of his confusion and ran forward, trying to engage her. "Hikaru another spell!" He ordered.

"Yougaru!" His partner yelled out. Once more as his hands was covered in lava, he punched the scythe that came down onto him, causing a large burst of steam which blew away the flames that was devouring the church.

From within the steam, loud metalic sounds of clashing could be heard as Kaji exchanged blows none stop with the sister. Kaji was easily gaining the advantage in the fight. "It's difficult wielding a large weapon like a scythe here is it?" He asked as he easily dodge a horizontal swing bent on taking his head off and punched her in the stomach.

"Kuh…" She grunted out as she doubled back, Kaji followed it by punching her straight in the face, throwing her straight towards her partner and sister where she landed hardly. "Man that felt good." He praised himself.

But as soon as he said that, a large pressure slammed into the back of his head flooring him. "And that felt good." Kai smirked as he looked down on him. "With the flames gone, I can fight easily now." He smirked.

"Damn it." Kaji groaned as he pushed himself up. "Two on one is a disadvantage for me, especially when one is an ice type." He said as he looked at his partner. "Come on, time to leave." He said.

His partner nodded. "_Yougan!" _He read the spell again. Kaji then shot a blast of lava upwards, destroying the roof of the church, causing all the debris to separate them. When both parties finally cleared the way, both of them were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long for the fire department to arrive, and imagine their shock when they arrive to find no fire but instead a frozen church on the inside.

"Can anyone explain what's going on to me?" Rika asked as she, Haley, Kai and the twins sat across each other in a café sipping hot coffee.

Both the sisters refused to look her in the eye, playing with their drinks. Haley sighed at their silence. "All right, since even though it's against my wishes, I'll explain everything to you since these two refuse too." She said.

Moments later, it took quite some time for the words to sink in. Rika just sat there staring at her drink, not able to say anything. By now, both the sisters looked as if they were about to get up and run, but one look from Haley told them not too.

"So, what now Rika? Will you accept them, or will you just leave them?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rika asked back as she looked her in the eye. Both the sisters refused to look at each other, waiting for her answer. "I'll take them. I mean not just as my duty as a sister, it would be wrong to just leave innocent children lying about the streets." She gently said.

Without warning, both of them suddenly tackled her to the ground. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" They cried out together as they jumped up and down on her, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

It didn't take much for her to pacify the two kids. After she did so, she finally got up. "Well, thanks for explaining Haley, I'll see you after Christmas when school reopens, for now just have fun with your boyfriend." She said.

*Puttoiee!* Haley did a spit take. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rika smirked darkly at her. "You know, they say the more a person denies something, the more true it is." She said.

"Be quiet!" The red-head snapped.

"Oh I bet the girls at school would love to hear about this." She continued on.

By now, Haley was barely able to contain her anger. "You—You—You stinking blackmailer! How dare you call yourself a sister?" She yelled at her.

Taking it as a sign to leave, Rika quickly grabbed the two kids and left before Haley really lost it, leaving Kai alone with her. "So troublesome." He muttered as he sipped on his hot chocolate, ignoring his angry partner.

OOOOOOOOOO

Even hours later, both the twins refused to leave her alone for even a single moment. By now it was already night, and the three were watching some television together when Rika noticed something. "When was the last time both of you took a shower?" She asked.

"Uh…" Both of them stuttered.

"Forget it…" She sighed. "You two take a shower now, feel free to use mine." She offered as she lead them out of their room despite their puppy dog eyes. "Damn, their adorable." She thought to herself before suddenly smacking herself in the face. "Oh not again." She scolded herself for cursing.

Much later, after much struggling she finally managed to push them in. "Geeze, how hard is it to take a bath anyway?" She wondered. "Any more importantly, why is it taking them so long?" She wondered.

"Kids, I'm coming in!" She knocked on the door.

Immediately there was a loud snap. "WAIT!" But she didn't hear it and instead walked in on them. The moment she saw what was inside the basket of towels she was carrying fell to the ground.

Both the twins stop and looked at her shock. "Si—sister Rika…" They stuttered.

"Why—why is there a boy here? And—and…" Was all she could say before she ran out of the washroom completely embarrassed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**And that's the end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for using Kaji like that Rainy, hope they weren't OOC.**

**By the way, I'll be asking for some new characters again if possible, because I lost most of their profiles sorry. I did say I reformatted my com so some of the files are gone, the ones I have are through mail alone.**


	2. Abusive people

**Ah it feels good to be back. I'm writing this chapter now as because I'm in a good mood and want to relax.**

**School has been tiring like hell, I've been studying none stop recently, finally got a chance to work on this.**

**Well enough said, let's continue, oh and we have a new team in here today.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

To say that Rika was tired was an understatement, she was downright exhausted. Throwing herself down onto her sofa, she didn't even bother to remove her sister's outfit.

The twins ran up to her. "ne—ne Sister Rika!" They called out together as one.

"Ye—yeah?" She lazily replied, her eyes showing signs of fatigue.

"Can we have something to eat?" They asked together as one, not even knowing that she was completely spent.

Sighing, she pushed herself off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. "Something light and simple all right? I'm too tired to make something fancy." She said as she dragged herself to the kitchen all the while yawning.

The twins looked at each other before shrugging. "Want to see what's happening on television?" Azure asked.

"Yeah!" His sister agreed immediately.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Little children needs a proper and balance diet in order to grow up strong and healthy, that was a lesson that Rika was drilled in quite often since she spent a lot of time at the orphanage, and she often prided herself on being able to put up a proper meal for them, but this time was an exception.

"Instant noodles?" Both the twins asked together.

"I'm sorry both of you, but I'm just too tired to prepare anything else." She apologized as she let out a large yawn. "Maybe later I'll do something else, but for now I'm just too tired." She told them.

Looking at each other, the twins just nodded in understanding and began eating. Rika suddenly got up and walked away with a tired expression on her face. "And consider this punishment for lying to me about you being a girl Azure." She said as she left the kitchen.

"She's still mad about me being a boy isn't she?" He asked as he swallowed his noodles.

"I think so, I mean she was in cloud nine when she thought you were going to be her sister, only to find that you were a boy." His sister replied.

"Man, I didn't mean to embarrass her." He looked down. "I mean I know it was wrong to trick her like that, but still, I—I—"

Sighing his sister slapped his back. "Don't worry about it, she's already accepted us, so that's all that matters." She replied.

"Your right…" He muttered as he finished up his meal, placing the food back on the table, his stomach continued to growl. "But I'm hungry." He sighed.

"Me too…" She sighed sadly. For a moment neither one said anything before Adella suddenly slammed her empty bowl of noodles on the table. "I got it! I know how we can get some more food!" She suddenly yelled out.

"You do?" her brother asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, we can do some work!" She suggested.

That got her brother's attention. "Where do we get some work at?" He asked.

"Nearby! Before Rika picked us up, I saw a sign saying help wanted at a bakery! If we helped them, maybe we can get some free food!" She pointed out.

"I'm hungry enough to do it!" He replied immediately. Pushing themselves of their chairs, they quickly left a small note on the table as they ran out of the house, not thinking about anything else.

OOOOOOOOO

"Umm…sis, do you really remember which way is it to the bakery that needed help?" Azure asked as he and his sister walked side by side each other.

"I—I think so, I remember it was next to a park or something." She replied.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and just shrugged of his sister's behaviour, already used to it. As they walked through the park they were in, they suddenly heard crying. Looking around, they traced the source to a bunch of children crying.

Along with them was a teenage boy, and next to him was a…

"A guinea pig?" Azure asked as he watched the scene with his sister. Standing in front of them was a boy with a guinea pig at his side, in front of them were a bunch of terrified children crowding behind a terrified boy.

They walked closer and attempted to listen in to their conversation. The teenage boy looked really angry for some reason, and while they couldn't hear anything from the distance they were at, but off a sudden, he kicked a young boy in the face when he stood up to him.

That was all it took to convince them to stop watching. "Hey you!" Adella called out as she stomped over towards them. The boy and the guinea pig turned their attention towards the pair while the children made use of the time to run.

The boy looked towards the retreating children before turning back to the twins frowning. "Well looks like we have another pair of goodie two shoes here." He smirked as he faced them.

Now up close, both of them were able to get a good look at him properly. He was a Black light skin male around 6.5 with messy black hair Glasses, Black Jeans, and a brown t-shirt, white tennis shoes.

Next to him the guinea pig with dark brown fur snorted as he looked at them.

"Listen kids why don't you get out of here before I make you?" The teenage boy smirked at them but they didn't back down at all.

"You bully! How can you pick on children so much younger than you!" Adella screamed at him.

In response the boy just snorted. "Like I care, it's way better than being a goody two shoes." He laughed at her. Before Adella could rebuked, suddenly his foot lashed out and kicked her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. "Whoops, sorry about that, my feet slipped." He smirked while saying in a sarcastic manner.

"Sis!" Azure yelled out in concern before turning to glare at him, trying to intimidate him by letting a little bit of power show before lashing out at him, but as soon as he did, he was smashed in to stomach by a tackle performed by the guinea pig. 

"Get away from him! The guinea pig said as he started to glow, there was a small burst of light, and when it died down, a boy could be seen in place. He was a tan boy around three feet tall with brown hair, red eyes, floppy guinea pig ears, a red shirt, brown shorts, and a red Kangol hat.

Surprisingly no one looked surprise when he transformed. "I was right, you were a mamodo after all." Azure stated, clearly not surprise at all as he slowly pushed himself up.

"Because your one as well aren't you?" The Guinea-pig turn boy asked back.

His partner's smirk widen even more as he took out a brown colour spell book from his shirt. "Okay since your mamodo's, time for an ass kicking, not that I wasn't going to give you one in the first place." He stated as he eagerly opened the book, ready to cast a spell.

"Hold it!" His partner raised his hand.

"Now what?" He asked angrily.

"I can't use spells to attack a none partner mamodo, Nana would kill me, although Ni-san would probably praise me." His partner replied as he looked at him, before looking back towards the twins flashing them a smirk. "Although that doesn't mean I can't use my fist to do so."

Immediately both of them tensed up, waiting for a fight, the boy looked at them. "So, why don't both you girls come at me together, I got no qualms about hitting girls." He laughed.

Immediately as soon as he said that, something hard slammed into his face. He stumbled back for a second before opening his eyes, where he saw one of them standing in front with their fist stretched out.

"Even though I'm a sister, I have no qualms about hurting others like you who abuse other people." Adella stated as she held her fist out, easily showing that she was responsible for it.

"Ouch…" The boy grunted as he held his nose while getting up. "Not bad, who would have thought a girl could hit like that." He stated.

Adella twitched at that remark but didn't say anything else as he got to his feet. "Tell you what, why don't you and that sister of yours come fight me together? If you win, me and my partner will apologize to those kids earlier on, but if you lose…" He dragged off.

"Wait! Why do I have to get dragged into this? You wanted to fight them on your own!" The dark skin boy yelled at him.

"Because I feel like it, although you don't have to worry about that." The boy waved his hands around. "Don't worry though, I can kick both their asses easily even without a spell." He waved them off. That earned them a growl from both of them, but he didn't care.

Without warning, he suddenly ran forward towards them with his fist raised. Adella raised her hands to block it, however it easily slipped through her arms and struck her in the stomach. "Guh…" She cried as her eyes widen in shock immediately, doubling back, she clutched her stomach, the boy took advantage of this and kicked her in the face. She cried as she fell to the ground.

Seeing what had happened, Azure snapped out of it and dashed towards him trying to kick him in the face, but he easily stood his ground and grabbed his leg using one hand. "You know, you're actually quite slow aren't you?" He asked as he suddenly slipped underneath and punched him in the face.

Azure's head snapped to the left, but other than that, he didn't fall as his leg was still held on, as he struggled to turn back towards him, the boy punched him again, causing his head to snap to the other side. Repeatedly he continued to punch him over and over again.

"Come on girl fight back!" The boy taunted as he continued punching Azure in the face over and over again, after the sixth attack, a hand suddenly reached forth and grabbed his other fist. He looked at Azure whose face was bruised all over as he held on tightly to him.

"Your going to apologize to those children no matter what…" He growled as he reached forth and grabbed the boy's shirt before suddenly slamming him onto the ground.

Immediately he tried to follow up mounting on him, but the boy easily kicked him off before he could. "Seriously? That's all you want?" The boy asked in disbelief as he stood back up. "What is it with you sisters? Why are you so obsessed with making Vincent apologize to a bunch of snort nose brats?" He asked.

"Because as a former victim of abuse, I can't stand it when someone like him abuses other's weaker than him, it's sickening!" Adella answered as she got back on her feet.

"Yeah well tough luck, that's just the way the world is, or so I'm told." The boy said as he suddenly ran towards Adella trying to knock her down again.

"Runae!" A voice called out, the boy barely had time to look before a shower of icicles slammed into him from the side.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The boy yelled out as he got up dusting off some frozen shards on his shirt. "Seriously, where did that ice come from anyway?" He asked as he looked around.

"Over here!" A new voice interrupted them. Looking around they found Rika panting heavily as she leaned against a tree with the book in her hands. No longer was she wearing her sister outfit, instead now she was wearing a plain white shirt along with a white mini skirt. Her flowing sky blue hair completely flowing on its own with several ends tangled up.

Everyone only had one thought on their minds, and that was… "What the hell?"

"Si—sister…Rika…What—what are you doing here?" Azure asked with a frightened expression on his face.

She glared at him. Immediately he backed away. "I came out as soon as I read the note you left behind." She replied as she frowned at him. "And next time tell me before you leave, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I found you and Adella missing at home." She scolded him.

"Sorry…" Both the twins muttered as they looked away.

Realizing that she went overboard, she merely sighed. "Never mind, just don't do it again." Immediately there was a clap from the side. Each of them looked towards the boy's partner named Vincent. "Oh that was rather touching, but now that your book owner is here, I guess that means we no longer have to hold back huh CJ?" He asked.

"Nope, we don't have too." He smugly replied as he reverted back to his guinea pig form.

Rika let out a gasp as she saw him shapeshift. "What is that?" She backed away nervously.

"That is a mamodo, he and his partner were beating up several kids no older than a few years old a few minutes ago before you arrived." Azure answered.

"We tried to tell them off and get them to apologize, but they just won't, and instead wants to fight." His sister finished up.

Her surprised expression changed to one of disgust and anger as she glared at them. "Bullying little children? How could you?" She yelled at them as she took out her book.

The boy called Vincent just dug his ears almost as if not listening. "Yeah I did that, so what? Got a problem with it?" He smirked at her almost as if challenging her.

"What you did was wrong, go back and apologize to them before I make you!" Rika warned him as she opened her spell book.

"Don't want to, if you want me to apologize so badly, why don't you kick my ass first?" He asked mockingly as he opened his book, causing it to glow. "But then again we all know that the only ones whose going to have their ass kicked is you." He dragged off, but suddenly flashed a psychotic grin at her_. "Fogar!"_ He yelled out.

The guinea pig was engulfed in flames and suddenly ran forth, attempting to ram Azure. "Lashiedl!" Rika responded. Causing a frozen shield to materialize around in front of him. The flaming guinea pig smashed into it. The frozen shield exploded and shards went flying everywhere.

Closing his eyes as he raised his arms as the shards from his spells scattered over the place, as soon as he felt the barrage die down a little, he opened his eyes and immediately something hard slammed into his stomach. His eyes widen in shock as CJ tackled him to the ground, while his fur was no longer burning, the impact behind the attack was still incredibly hard.

"Uhh…" Azure groaned as he tried to get up, however something hard slammed onto his body, effectively pinning him to the ground, looking up, he found CJ no longer in his guinea pig form but rather his human form directly above him, he recognized this as a mount position.

"You know, my sis would kill me if she knew that I was beat the stuffing out of a girl in this position, but since she's not here, I'll go ahead." The guinea-pig boy smirked as he bought his fist down and slammed it straight into his target's face.

"Kuh!" Azure cried as the force of CJ's blow snapped his head left forcefully, as he turned to face his opponent, CJ punched him again, he repeated this process over and over again.

Vincent who was watching this battle merely smiled at the situation. "Foku!" He yelled out. Suddenly large piece of rocks started to grow out of CJ's body, the rocks covered every part of his body.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." The guinea-pig turned boy said as he eyed his new armour with a smile before looking back to his target. "Now it's time for you to say good night." He smirked as he bought his newly enhanced armoured fist onto his target's face.

A small crater appeared directly underneath Azure's head as CJ's fist smashed into it, he threw out blood immediately, however CJ didn't let down, he continued the assault, rapidly smashing his fist into him.

His sister and his partner watched on in horror as Azure was smashed repeatedly down. Immediately Rika snapped out of it and did the first thing that came to mind. "_Scythrias Icicalia_!" She yelled out,

Azure recklessly swung his nearly formed frozen scythe that appeared in his hands towards CJ who barely managed to raise his arms up in time to block the attack, but he was still knocked down. Taking this chance, he tried getting up, only to end up staggering and nearly falling on his own feet.

"Azure…: Rika called out to him as she ran up to him. However he barely acknowledge her, he was so weak that he was barely even able to stand straight, his legs were almost readied to give out. He suddenly threw out blood of all a sudden before falling to his knees without warning.

"Looks like you've reached your limit already, that was fast." Vincent called out to them all the while smirking at them. "And since your partner can't fight anymore you lose, so give the book over." He told them as he took out a gun and aimed it at them. "Just so you know, I got no qualms about shooting do gooders like you." He told them.

Rika backed away, clutching the book tightly to her chest, not wanting to give it up, even though it was clear that she was afraid. "Wa—wait…" Azure muttered in between hard breaths. Everyone looked towards him as he forced himself up. "We—we aren't done…yet…" He said in between hard breaths.

"You sure? You want to die kid? I got no problems with that." Vincent shrugged.

"Yeah, let's continue, I'm going to make you apologize to those kids no matter what…" He said as he struggled to lift his scythe.

"It's your funeral kid." Vincent just said as he opened the book again_. "Fogar!" _He called out again, once again the guinea pig burst into flames again. Without wasting any time, the guinea pig ran forward, attempting to ram him again.

"_Lashield!_ Rika responded, once more the frozen shield wall was created.

"Are you stupid? We went through this already!" CJ yelled as he charged towards the shield head on.

As soon as he crashed into it, the shield was dented , and pressure was exerted, causing the dent to increase until it could no longer hold, and like before it shattered. Shards flew everywhere as the wall was destroyed. "Got'cha now!" He yelled out.

"You think?" Azure replied as he swung his scythe towards him. "I'm not stupid enough to think that would work!" He yelled. CJ's eyes widen in shock when the weapon clashed against him, the flames around his body was extinguished when the frozen weapon went through his flames and connected with his body.

"Eat this!" Azure yelled as he swung his scythe around and around with CJ stuck to the edge. He swung it around several times before suddenly swinging it around with great speed towards Vincent.

The attack not only threw CJ towards him, but also a large freezing crescent wave towards him. "WHOA!" Vincent yelled out as he barely managed to take to the ground in time to avoid the attack. It went straight on till it struck a tree, which created a frost explosion that shot out mist everywhere.

Azure dropped his scythe as he fell to his knees, hyperventilating, unable to even believe that his stupid idea had worked. "Did I get him?" He asked.

"Not quite…" A voice replied from within the mist. When the mist was blown away, Azure's eyes stared wide open in shock at CJ who was standing there in front of the frozen tree, blood trickled down his arms, but other than that he appeared fine. "You almost got me there, but you weren't aggressive enough, if you had attacked again, I might have lost, too bad. I'm guessing as a sister you just couldn't bring yourself too." He smirked at him. "And that was the only chance you had." He said as he reverted to his guinea pig form.

All of a sudden, Vincent started clapping. "Wow, I'm impressed, really…" He said in a half serious half sarcastic tone. "Since you actually managed to wound CJ, I guess I might have to take this seriously, otherwise we just might lose." He continued the next phrase with a mocking tone. Opening his book to another page. _"Fokai!" _He muttered.

Lighting burst out from CJ, and his fur turned to streaks of blue lightning. "Here I come." He warned.

Azure didn't even have time to blink to blink when something smashed into his body, he was sent flying straight into a tree. "What—" Was all he could say before a streak of blue lightning charged towards him, in a last ditch attempt to protect himself, he raised his weapon, trying to block it.

The two forces clashed, and the scythe shattered immediately, It merely slowed the advance but didn't halt it completely, the blue lightning smashed into Azure's body once more, easily slamming him through a tree, and onward it kept moving, smashing through another and another, leaving a trail of destruction before it stopped and tossed him far ahead where he slammed into a tree, where he laid unconscious.

"AZURE!" Rika yelled out in shock, as did Adella, but as they started running towards him, a bullet suddenly whizzed past her. She stopped and looked with horror as Vincent started walking towards her with his gun pointed towards her face.

"All right we kicked your ass now give me the book before I shoot you." He threatened her as he walked towards her.

She stepped back in fear and clutched the book closer to her, unwilling to give it to him. "HYaa!" Adella ran up to him and tried to stop him, but he easily back handed her with his gun, swatting her to the side.

"No…please...don't…don't do this…" Rika begged as she slowly took several steps back. But Vincent wasn't listening and continued to advance upon her, trying to take the book, all the while smiling, like a lion who was about to sink his teeth into his meal. She closed her eyes, awaiting the end.

"Kazedron!" A voice called out, what she was expecting was something painful, turned into something windy instead. Opening her eyes, she let out a gasp.

"Ha—Haley…K—Kai…" She muttered their names, unable to even believe what she was seeing.

Turning back towards her, the redhair smirked at her. "Yo! Sorry we're late, we were listening to a bunch of children complaining. They told us about how a boy with a guinea pig was bullying them and how a group of girls arrived to help them." She said to her before turning back to her new targets. "All right, I heard about what happened, and I'm going to kick your ass for what you did to those children, and for what you did to Rika." She declared.

For some reason, even though it was in her name, Rika just couldn't help but frown.

"What? Do I have to kick your ass as well?" Vincent asked as he looked down at the spell book.

"I doubt you can. Although do note that the only real reason why I'm going to beat you apart from the kids is that only I get to kick Rika's ass!" Haley declared as she opened her book. "Kai get ready!" She ordered.

The raven hair teen just sighed. "Damn so troublesome." He muttered.

Vincent suddenly made a hand signal,, and from nowhere the guinea pig just appeared back in his head. "Much as I want to kick your ass, it seems I have to retreat, those girl's over there took too much out of me, but don't worry, I'll be back soon enough." He said as he suddenly turned and ran, leaving the others on their own.

Sighing, the redhead just turned back to her companion. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but forget about me, we need to help Azure." The sister of the church replied. "He was badly beaten and trashed about by that guinea pig boy or something, please we have to help him." She pleaded.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Seriously, she's a lot tougher than I thought, being beaten up before you arrived, having her face and body smashed in repeatedly, than having a bolt of lightning smashed into her twice, it's a miracle that she even managed to last this long, and also without that serious of injuries." Kai sighed with relief.

Currently the three of them were in Rika's living room, Adella had decided not to leave her brother's side, blaming herself for his condition, even when the others assured her it was not.

Haley however had one question that she was dying to ask. "Rika, why did you chase me out of the room when we were about to treat Azure?" She asked.

Unable to keep it in anymore, she muttered a soft prayer. "Forgive me lord, for I have sin." Haley and her partner looked at her for a moment as she did so. Taking a cup of tea in one hand, the redhead started drinking.

"Haley, I got a favour I want to ask of you." Rika suddenly asked.

"Umm…?" Was all Haley could say as she was sipping tea.

"Umm…tomorrow could you and Kai bring Azure to buy some male clothing?" She asked.

That got even Kai's attention. "Male clothing? Why?" He asked.

Sighing, Rika took a deep breath before responding. "Because Azure is actually a male, whose a cross-dresser who was raised as a girl for family reasons." She blurted it really quickly.

*PUTTOOO*

Haley did a spit take immediately as she connected the dots, leaving her with only one thing in mind. "WHHAAATTT DIID YOUU SAAAYYY?"

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Next chapter, Haley and Kai takes Azure shopping for male clothing's what happens next?**

**And to Vstriker, I hope you didn't mind me using CJ's profile, I've never done so, so please read and review, I could use some help if possible.**

**And anyone else, please read and review!**


	3. Enter the smooth criminal

**Back, and I had some time to spare, and thus I wrote this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Today we have a new team joining us, who it is, just read and find out.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"So explain to me what I'm doing here?" Kai asked as he accompanied Azure and his partner through a crowded mall.

"We are here to buy some clothes for Azure, because he doesn't have any male clothing's at all." Haley spoke up as she led the way.

"And why am I here?" Her partner grouchily asked.

She turned around and frowned at him. "Come on Kai, you can't be that stupid, you're the only male around here, if we want to buy proper male clothing, we need the advice of another male, and that's you!" She lectured him.

"Troublesome, why couldn't you have just bought some male clothing along Azure." Her partner frowned as he gazed down at the little boy.

Still dressed in his sister's outfit, he looked down with an embarrassed look. "Because I—I don't have any male clothing's all are girls. My family raised me as a girl because of certain issues they were forced too." He explained.

"Certain issues?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, I don't know the issues, but they always said that there was no choice but to raise me as a girl. They were quite sad when it came to it, but they never explained why. Apart from this issue, there was also the issue with me and Adella's training. They were really hard, much harder than even ninja training, but we never improved past a certain point." He sadly replied as he looked

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." The redhead looked away a bit guilty.

He shook his head. "No it's all right, besides, mom said it was all right for me to go back to being a boy when I came to earth. But I'm ashamed to admit that I don't even know what being a boy is like after being raised as a girl my entire life." He admitted as he looked downwards, his expression seemed a bit crestfallen.

Haley noticed that and immediately attempted to change the mood. "Well don't you worry about that, Kai here is going to teach you how to become and act like a real boy." She smiled as she hit her partner in the back.

"Troublesome." He grunted as he walked alongside his partner. "Can't you just get one of your friends at school or something?" He asked.

"Their all busy with school projects." Haley just replied immediately. "Anyway, why don't we head to Robinson, their the biggest clothing shop in this mall?" She offered as she walked off.

Kai just sighed as she dragged the young cross-dresser away. "Why ask when your already dragging us away?" He muttered.

OOOOOOOOO

With Rika—

Currently she and Adella were in a church doing their prayers when Adella suddenly turned around. Everyone around her suddenly did the same thing.

"Adella, is something wrong?" Rika asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure, just that for a moment I thought I felt something watching us." She replied before turning back. "Never mind, it was probably my imagination." She waved it off.

Unaware that up above there was a small black hole. "Hmm…maybe she's not completely useless, wonder what about her brother?" A voice spoke from within.

OOOOOOOOO

"Uhh…How should we put this?" Haley began slowly as she looked at the figure in front of her.

"Definitely not a boy…" Kai finished for her. Standing in front of them was Azure dressed in a blue shirt with brown shorts. "I hate to say this, but you don't really look like a boy." He stated.

Azure looked down at his feet as he twiddle around with his fingers. "I—I see…" He stated.

"Cheer up, there's still plenty of other stores to choose from!" Haley told him as she led him away to the dressing room, leaving Kai behind.

"Troublesome…" He muttered as he attempted to follow them, only to stop when he felt something tap his back, turning around, he found a young woman wearing the service uniform staring at him.

"Excuse me sir, but the girl's department is over at the other side, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take your girlfriend and her sister away." She told him before turning around.

"Damn, now it's even more annoying." He grunted in frustration as he went to fetch Haley and Azure.

OOOOOOO

Much much later…

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to waste your time today…" Azure looked down shamefully. "I guess no matter what I wear I'll still look like a girl." He sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it Azure, we aren't giving up so easily." Haley winked at him. "I'm sure we haven't tried everything yet."

He merely looked down. Seeing his response, she sighed as well. "Kai, why don't you try and teach Azure how to be more of a man, I need to use the washroom first, I think I drank too much coffee just now." She said as she walked away, leaving the two of them alone by themselves.

Looking at each other, Azure spoke first. "So…what do I have to do to be more of a boy?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's too troublesome to think off everything that has to be done. All I can say is to not listen to what girls say, it usually ends up making them more girly." He waved him off as he laid down on a bench.

Azure titled his head to the side for a moment, curious about that statement. "Anyway, can I go to Harvey's domain? I think I saw something nice there." He pointed to a nearby clothing store where Kai could easily see.

"Yeah go ahead, just don't do anything stupid." The raven hair mamodo waved him off. Letting out a cheer, Azure ran off. Kai just watched him for a moment before shaking his head. "What a troublesome brat." He muttered.

OOOOOOO

"Wow…there's actually quite a nice amount of stuff to buy here." Azure stared in awe as he looked out the window. "But can they actually fit me?" He wondered as he turned around and walked away, but just as soon as he did that, he felt something hard collide with him.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that." Someone said to him. Looking up he took a closer look at who he ran into, and there he met a young teenage boy dressed in a white shirt with a black suite over it. Strangely it has no tie yet it looks quite well on him. He wore long black pants as well, giving it quite a business feel to it.

"So cool…"Azure stared as he examined him. He had short fringed emerald hair and wears a fedora hat with him. He stood at around 1.6 meters tall and has a small frame for a boy. He looked down at him with a puzzle expression on his face.

"Are you all right kid?" He asked. Snapping out of his thoughts, Azure quickly regained his senses.

"Ye—yeah, I'm sorry about that." He quickly apologized.

"Don't worry kid." The boy just smiled at him. "Anyway, what are you doing standing out here anyway?" he asked.

"We—well…I—I was just…"

"You were thinking whether or not to buy some male clothing's right little boy?" He interrupted him.

Azure displayed an expression of shock. "How—how did you—" He stuttered.

"How did I know you were a boy? That's easy, first up, you were staring passionately outside the store, and second, well I kind of know another boy who was raised as a girl just like you, okay well not really raised, he just chose to get into cross-dressing." He shrugged.

"I—I…see…" Azure looked away.

"Hey kid, you're here to buy some male clothing's because you want to look more like a guy right?" He asked.

"Ye—yes…" He stuttered.

In response, he just chuckled. "Well in that case, you need more than just clothes kid, you also need to learn how to wear them properly, and the actions and your way you carry yourself, all of these are important kid." He looked at him.

Azure kept quiet, while he didn't say a word, it was clear his mood was worsening.

"But hey, relax kid, if you want, I got the right methods for turning you more into a guy." The boy suggested. Azure immediately looked up at him."Just come with me for a while, I assure you by the end of the day, you'll be a new person." He continued as he led the way. "By the way, I forgot to introduced myself, my name is Claude, good to meet you." He said as he moved away, dragging his feet on the ground.

Azure couldn't help but be entrance by his movements and the way he carried himself. He was so smooth, almost like he was dancing across the floor, even the people around him stared in awe as he slowly danced away.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Kai, I'm back!" Haley yelled out as she returned to her partner who was sleeping on the bench. "Kai get up! You can't sleep here!" She yelled at him again as she pulled him awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Her partner replied as he let out a yawn.

She sighed in frustration at her partner's behaviour but brushed it off. "Kai, where's Azure, I think I got an idea about what we can do for him." She asked.

"Oh he's over there at…" He started to point towards the shop he last heard of his friend, but found no one there.

"At?" Haley asked.

Kai immediately got off the bench and went towards the shop, curious about it, Haley followed.

OOOOOOOOO

"Is—is this all right?" Azure asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Off course it is. Look at yourself." Claude stated as he showed him to the mirror. Azure followed as he looked into the mirror, where he saw a boy wearing a white blue shirt, white jacket and long jeans staring right back at him.

"W—wow…is—is this really me?" he asked as he looked at his reflection in awe.

"Off course it is, after all, who else could it be?" His companion stated almost as if showing him off. "Although now that we got the clothes, how about I teach you how to carry yourself like a man should?" He asked.

Azure immediately stared up at him with sparkles in his eyes. "Oh thank you so much!" He immediately said.

However Claude immediately had a take back. "Whoa seriously, you need to do something about that girly voice." He remarked.

"So—sorry…" Azure immediately apologized.

"Eh don't worry about it." He waved him off. "By the way, I got to make a call first, why don't you wait for me outside the mall, there should be a park there. Meet me in the centre of the park in 10 minutes or so." He told him as he turned around and left.

OOOOOOOO

Meanwhile with Kai and Haley…

"I don't believe this Kai, how could you lose him?" Haley yelled as she dragged him around the mall frantically searching through all the shops she could find.

"I said I was sorry, I just turned around for a moment and he was gone the next." Her partner replied as he allowed himself to be dragged off.

"Should we call Rika and tell her this news? I'm worried about him." Haley suggested.

"No!" Her partner immediately replied. "We'll call her later if we still can't find Azure. We don't want her to panic!" He told her.

"In case you haven't noticed, now would be a good time to panic Kai!" Haley yelled back at him. Before he could rebuke, suddenly a phone rang. Looking into her bag, Haley took out her phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"_Ah…Miss Storm is it?" _An eerie voice greeted her.

"Who is this?" She immediately snarled back.

"_Whoa, no need to be so hostile, your scaring me." _The voice replied back in a casual tone, that alone made Haley worried. _"Anyway, I'm sure your having a hard time now, so I'll be quick to the point."_ Haley was getting more and more tensed by the minute._ "Have your partner and you meet me in the park in 10 minutes or you are never going to see that boy…or was a girl ever again." _

The voice said before hanging up. Kai looked on as Haley's expression changed from one of concern to one of intense rage. "Who—who was that?" He nervously asked.

"Come on Kai." She softly growled as she led him away.

OOOOOOOOO

"So what's the first thing I should do?" Azure asked as he sat down on a bench next to Claude.

"First you need to stop asking so many questions like this. It shows people that you aren't very confident, a boy must learn how to carry themselves confidently if they wish to pick up girls, but not too confident, or they will think that your arrogant." He replied.

"How do I act more confident than?" Azure asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Claude barely managed to resist groaning out loud. "Well…I'll be frank kid, it aren't going to be easy changing you from a girl to a boy. Your mentality is built in to becoming a really feminine person, changing you to a boy is going to take a lot of time." He said.

"So…I'm on my own?" Azure asked sadly.

"Yeah, I can guide you this far, but from here on, you're on your own." He replied.

Before either of them could say anything else, a loud screeched echoed throughout the park. "AZZURREE!" Haley screamed as she came running up to them breathless.

"Haley?" Azure asked as he looked at her.

"Azure, get away from him now!" Kai yelled at him, taking him by surprise. "That guy over that can't be trusted!"

Azure looked at Claude for a moment who was still smiling like nothing was wrong at all. He watched as he stood up and walked towards the two casually. "Welcome you two, I was wondering what was taking you so long." He greeted them.

Immediately Kai suddenly pulled Haley back and positioned himself in front of her. "Be careful Haley, this guy is dangerous." He said.

"Now that's just rude." Claude put on a mock smile. "I mean, I'm all alone by myself, what harm could I possibly do to you?" He asked.

Kai didn't bother answering that question. "Look, we're here now give us Azure back and we'll be on our way!" He just stated bluntly.

"If that's what you wish for…" He bowed as he turned around and walked towards Azure. He grabbed his shoulders and redirected him towards the two of them, as soon as Azure joined up with them, he suddenly ran forth and shoulder tackled Haley to the ground.

"Ofh…." Haley grunted as she was tackled to the ground in an instant. "Azure what are—" She started out, but immediately silenced herself as she looked in front of her where a dagger was in place of where she was a minuet ago.

"Oh…I missed, what a shame…" Claude sighed sadly as he fiddle with his fedora hat.

Kai upon seeing this immediately ran forth and tried to punch him, however he easily leapt back all the while smiling. "Ah what a pity, oh well since I failed to kill your partner, I guess I can play with you for a while then." He smiled as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Haley don't hold back, this guy is unimaginably strong, pull out all the stops if we want to win!" Kai yelled as he ran forward, his partner needed no more convincing, pulling out the book, she flipped open to a page. " Kazedron!" She yelled out.

Kai raised one hand and shot out a blast of wind towards Claude, who in turn merely walked forward and slide past it. "No way!" He muttered as he watched his target who was slowly walking merely slipped past his attack while dragging his feet on the ground like a turtle.

"Oh dear, that was rather dangerous, what would you have done if something like that had hit me in the first place?" Claude asked as he for some reason was keeping his eyes closed as he walk towards them.

"Haley don't stop! If we stop we're dead!" Kai yelled out as he ran towards him again, trying to engage him in close combat.

"Chisokumera!" Haley yelled out. A white glowed surrounded Kai as he suddenly disappeared.

Claude's expression changed to a frown immediately. "Oh dear, this could be dangerous." He muttered as he tilted his head to the side in time to avoid a punch from Kai who appeared in front of him directly. Kai seeing that he missed continued the barrage, however Claude just kept tilting his head left and right.

"Damn it, I can't hit him even with Chisokumera." Kai angrily thought to himself as he threw a hard right to Claude's face, only for Claude to grab his fist.

Smiling, Claude kept his eyes closed as he kept Kai's hand locked down. "You really should learn to calm down, especially if it involves your partner." He said in a lecturing tone. Kai barely had time to open his mouth when suddenly his entire body was frozen in a glacier, from bottom to top, not even one part of his body was free.

Almost like a feather, Claude threw him up into the air before leaping up. However just as fast as the ice appeared, it shattered immediately as soon as it started dropping, but in the end, the first thing Kai saw as the ice shattered was a boot to the head as Claude kicked him to the ground.

"Kai!" His partner cried out in concern as she ran and helped him up. "What happened? How did he freeze you? I don't think I saw him him used a spell or anything." She asked.

"I—I don't know, but I don't think that was a spell or anything…" he wearily replied.

His answer shocked his partner. "What? But if that's true, than how did he freeze you?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I think I can find out if he does it again." He said as he ran forward at immense speed, still enhanced by his spell.

Meanwhile Claude just stood there all the while smiling while adjusting his hat. He didn't even seem bothered by the fact that Kai was running in circles around him at speeds that he was leaving after images.

Without warning, the raven hair teen suddenly appeared directly behind him as he prepared to throw a punch at the back of him, only to stop halfway when Claude took a step back using a dance step and elbowed him in the gut, he didn't even have time to register the pain as he was suddenly encased in ice again.

"Kai!" Haley yelled out as she watched her partner fly back a few yards.

The ice shattered as soon as he touched the ground, however by than Claude was already in front of him, throwing a powerful roundhouse kick which slammed into the side of his head, and easily threw him to a tree.

Almost immediately as soon as Kai was struck, a loud voice echoed throughout the area. "Chikeru!" A blast of blue suddenly flew towards Claude from the sides but he easily leapt back in time to dodge it.

Everyone looked towards the side where they saw two boys. One of them had messy black hair, brown eyes with a line comming from each eye, a black t shirt with orange stripes blue shorts and brown shoes, the other looked like a teenager standing at typical teenager height, has brown hair, an yellow t shirt with red stripe jeans and tennis shoes. 

Claude looked happily towards the two new comers even though his eyes were closed. "Oh my, what have we here? If it isn't Josh and Jyan, how nice it is too see you again." He said as he adjusted his hat.

"Shut it Claude! We're here to kick your ass!" The boy with messy black hair stated as he pointed towards him, before looking towards Kai. "Hey you wind man, hurry and get your ass up, if we double team him we might have a chance, if you don't, your partner's screwed!" He shouted.

Haley considered the situation and immediately agreed to it. "Kai work with them, we don't have a chance otherwise!" She ordered as her partner pushed himself off his feet.

"Got it." He replied as he wiped some blood of his lips.

Claude who was waiting in between them merely pouted. "Oh man, double teaming me? Isn't that a little unfair or something?" he asked as he put on a fake sign of despair.

"Shut it, Jyan the first spell!" The teenager with brown hair yelled out. "Chikeru!" He read the spell.

Jyan opened his mouth and fired a blast of blue energy towards him, but like before he merely walked towards it, and strangely slip past the attack, almost as if he went through it. Everyone gasped as they watched him easily evade their attack, and a second later, Claude suddenly appeared directly in front of Jyan, and threw a knee attack towards him.

The attack struck him, and immediately Jyan was frozen solid as he was thrown into the air, a second later Claude appeared in front of just as the ice shattered, he didn't even have time to blink before he was axe kicked back into the ground, making a small crater. "Oh, come on? Done already? That was pretty pathetic Jyan, how am I supposed to play with you if you can't keep up with me?" He asked as he feint a hurtful tone.

"Kazesaimon!" Haley yelled, Claude turned around and saw as large amount of wind blades came towards him, however in response, he did something no one would expect. He put his hands in his pockets and dragged his feet, slowly and suavely.

Haley who was watching the entire thing immediately dropped her jaws in shock. "No way! He's doing the Michael Jackson's Moonwalk while fighting?" She yelled out loud.

Kai could hardly believe it either, as soon as his blades of wind died down, Claude was suddenly in his face, he threw a quick knee to his jaw, but Kai blocked it, however regardless he was still frozen completely, he didn't even have time to say anything before a hard snap kick struck him in the face, easily flooring him.

"Well, that was a little disappointing, I didn't even get a scratch on me." Claude pouted as he turned around and walked away.

"Hold—hold it! This—this fight isn't over yet!" Jyan grunted as he forced himself up from the crater wearily.

"Oh ho! You can still fight? That's great! I still got time to spare!" The suave mamodo stated as he stretched his arms out. "But you do realize you still can't beat me right?" He asked.

"Like hell that matters!" He yelled out.

In that very instant however, a screeching sound echoed throughout the park. Looking around, Claude raised an eye brow as he saw not just one, but two spell books glowing. "New spells? Well well well, that is a surprise." He stated.

"Kai! The new spell! Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled out.

Immediately Kai leapt up in the air, as a gigantic sword made of wind appeared in his hands. He slammed it straight downwards towards his intended target.

"Jyan the third spell! Gaou chikelga!" Josh yelled out as Jyan's eyes immediately snapped close and his mouth opened, from it, a gigantic wolf emerged and ran towards him, attempting to devour Claude whole.

The intended target just looked left and right. "Oh my…" He bluntly stated as the two sides clashed, resulting a large explosion. Both parties covered themselves as debris flew everywhere. When the explosion died down, both parties took a closer look, and what they saw certainly shocked them.

"Where did he go?" Kai asked loudly even though he was ragged and tired.

"Over here." Claude mentioned as he stood on top of a tree trunk. Everyone looked at him in shock as the only signs of damages were dust and nothing more on him. "Oh man, you got my suite dirty." He groaned as he dusted them off. "Ah well, I guess you guys aren't useless after all, anyway you guys still aren't strong enough to defeat the gang of mamodos in south town, their way too strong." He stated.

"South town?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, there's a large group from over there coming here soon, and I'm guessing that your going to lose after seeing your recent performance." Claude just shrugged before looking at Azure. "By the way Azure, you're a frost mamodo, and your sister is a fire. I also know that you two can't progress your powers past a certain point, so here's my advice." He dragged off.

"Ye—yes?" Azure asked.

"Work on your elemental control and martial arts, even without power if you can master this two, you'll be able to do the same things as I showed you in this battle, so tallyho!" He yelled as a violet portal appeared and swallowed him up, leaving nothing behind.

Haley and Kai just looked at each other before the others, too tired to even think.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, in the middle of a shrine, a violet hole appeared directly in front of the shrine, and Claude stepped out, only to immediately fall to his knees. "Damn it, I got careless, good thing I reacted fast." He muttered to himself as the hole behind him closed.

"Who reacted fast?" A woman's voice called from behind him.

Turning around he came face to face with a woman. She had silver greyish hair dressed in a priestess robe. She stood at around 1.7 meters tall, has sapphire eyes, and thin and slim figure woman would kill for.

Claude stared at the figure for a moment before sighing as his face changed to a smile. "No one Mom, I was just having a little too much fun." He replied.

"Well then, why don't you come in and let me treat you? I can tell that the area around your chest is bleeding, I supposed it's because you got careless?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He replied as he allowed his mother to help him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day…

"Haley! I thought you said that Azure had changed back to a boy again, so why is he still wearing his sister's outfit?" Rika asked as she took the sleeping form of her partner on her back.

"Don't ask, it's been a really long day." She replied as she passed her a bag with Azure's new clothing.

"Good thing we managed to get him back when he was kidnapped." Kai muttered softly as he looked away.

Time suddenly seemed to freeze as soon as he said that. "Wwhhaaaat—did—yyooouu—saayyy?" Rika growled like a lioness ready to pounce on her victim.

Immediately he quickly turned away. "No—nothing, forget I said anything, if anything it's Haley's fault, not mine, she allowed Azure to be kidnapped!" He pointed things towards her.

"KAI!" She yelled at him, not able to belief that her mamodo had just double crossed her, but before she could say anything, he ran off faster than a speeding bullet, leaving her alone with Rika and a sleeping Azure. "Eh…wait, he—he was just—" She stuttered as she looked towards the sister.

If Haley's pleas meant anything to her, she certainly didn't show it as Rika had her way with her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Looks like Azure's mindset is still a girl's, and the journey for him to become a full boy is just starting.**

**And now that some introductions are over, next chapter will signal the start of the first arc.**

**And as for the last part Lazy, I hope you didn't mind what I did with Kai.**

**Because just yesterday I saw a video from Blazblue teach me miss litchi, I heard one phrase from Hazama that totally made my day.**

"**Lieutenant, there comes a time where every man or woman must make shit up to cover their ass." **

**That was the most sensible thing I had ever heard for a long time, and wanted to try it here, hope you don't mind. **


	4. Finding people is hard

A guy with brown semi-curly hair walked through a crowd. He stood at around 1.7 meters tall, wearing a white shirt, brown jacket and long blue pants, hung around his neck is a rosary, and on his arms are two golden bangles.

"Seriously, mother always gives me the most troublesome tasks." He muttered as he stopped into a shop. Walking towards the counter he pressed the bell. "Anyone here?" He called.

A moment later, a boy with short black hair that matching with the color of his eyes which also black, wearing a friendly smile appeared, he wore clothes that were not troublesome and long pants. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for an old European lamp, do you got anything like that?" He asked.

"Ah! Follow me in that case." The keeper requested, as he left the counter and led him around the shop.

Half an hour later…

"Will this be all Mr…?" The shopkeeper asked as he wrapped a dusty but refine lamp into a box.

"Call me Excellion, and yes, that would be all." The boy replied as he pulled out a wallet and swiped a card through the reader.

Moments later, the deal was done, and the boy started to walk out, but on his way out, the door open before he got there, and a young girl charged straight in.

She had blue waist-length long hair. Her was the same as her hair colour, she was wearing a white mini dress with some black shades and white robe on her back. On her hands wearing white gloves with black lines at the end, she was also wearing white boots.

The boy quickly side stepped her charge easily, while taking a look at the pair of transparent wings on her back that sparkle like a rainbow when exposed to light. "Oh…she's actually quite cute." He noticed.

"Takumi who is this?" She asked the receptionist.

"He's a customer who just purchased something that's all." The boy at the counter replied.

"No I mean who is that mamodo? Don't you know one when you see one?" She asked angrily.

The staff looked around, but couldn't find him, he realized that he must have left already. "He's a mamodo? Didn't expect that." He simply stated.

"How can you not noticed it? Come on we got to go after him!" She tug his shirt attempting to drag him off.

"But Nymph, he didn't look like he was here for a fight, and besides the boss is going to be angry that I just left without saying a word." He replied.

"We can't let him get away!" She insisted and dragged him from behind the counter.

Realizing there was no way out he gave in. "Fine, I'll lock up the store first, then we'll go look for him." He replied.

* * *

One hour later-

"Where is he? He couldn't have gotten too far!" Nymph launched one complaint after another as she dragged her partner down the street full of people.

"Calm down Nymph, can't you just sense his presence?" He asked.

"After we met in the shop he probably went and hid it, now I can't sense him anymore!" She huffed angrily. "This is your entire fault for not noticing him in the first place!"

Sighing the boy merely placed his hand on his forehead. "How is this my fault? I'm a human I can't sense Mamodo's." He replied.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! We're going to find him no matter what!" She shouted as she waved her arms around like a crazed maniac.

The boy knew that there was no way to convince her otherwise, and gave in. He allowed her to drag him all over the city looking for their intended target.

* * *

Elsewhere-

Excellion was not having a good day. His mother was in a bad mood for reasons unknown, he was sent out to buy antiques in shops scattered all over a city he had no knowledge off, while at the same time looking for two kids, and lastly because he heard some girl making some sexist remark, fortunately he quickly solved that last issue by beating the living daylights out of that girl. The only good thing that happened was meeting a cute girl in the antique store, everything else had gone to the dogs.

Sighing, he looked down at his opponent at his feet.

"Ugh…D—da—damn—it…" A teenage girl with blue hair that goes down to her waist moaned as she laid on the ground, she was wearing a white mini skirt, blue t-shirt. Next to her was a beret that laid on the ground.

She struggled to push herself off the ground, her face was covered in bruises and her lips were bloody, she raised her fist up in a boxing stance, and her legs were shaking. "We—we are not—not done yet…" She replied in between hard breaths.

"If you want to keep fighting I don't mind, but you should know that you can't beat me, even without my partner here." He sighed.

"Teal another spell!" The girl yelled.

"Araneon!" A girl with pale skin yelled, short black hair with a single barrette worn in it. Has emerald green eyes. Wears a green long sleeve t-shirt, jean shorts, and fingerless gloves. In her hands was a pink colour book.

The blue haired girl's fist changed into maces as she charged forward, and started throwing jabs at him, in merely dodged all her attacks, strafing left and right, the fists turned maces merely glanced past him, not leaving any real damage at all.

The boy suddenly threw a hard right towards her face, which she guarded by placing her fists in front of her face.

"You left your stomach exposed." Excellion muttered as he ducked underneath and slammed his fist hard into her stomach.

Her eyes widen in shock as he slipped underneath her guard. "Guh!" She choked as she felt the bile get caught up in her throat that was forced from the impact of the blow.

Immediately he followed it up with an uppercut that slammed into her jaw, causing her to throw out whatever bile that was caught in her throat. Her head shot up as she threw out, and remained there for a moment before she slumped forward and fell on her knees breathing heavily.

"Wh—why—why aren't you finishing me off?" She asked as she struggled to keep herself conscious.

Excellion merely looked down at her. "I got pissed off because you said most boys are a bunch of wimps and that girls these days are far superior to them in every way, if I knock you out and burned your book, how the hell are you going to take that statement back?" He glared at her. "So how's it feel to lose a boy now?"

She glared back at him. "All right, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my own strength for defeating a couple of boys and I started to look down on them, I never meant what I said earlier on, I just blurted it out without thinking." She apologized.

For a moment, both sides just glared each other in the eyes, neither one saying a word. At least until a cat walked in between them. "One shot…" He muttered.

"What?" The girl asked clearly confused.

"One shot, I'll give you one free shot, put in everything you have into one attack, I won't dodge or block it, I want to see what your really made off." He answered. "If you can't beat me in one hit, I'll finish you off."

"What are you playing at?" She asked, clearly not trusting him.

"Just testing out something. I assure you I'm not looking down on you just because you're a girl, otherwise I wouldn't beaten you to a bloody mess and rearranged your face would I?" He asked.

The girl looked at him for a moment before sighing. "You asked for this this." She replied as she took a deep breath and began to gather her strength for a second before pouring all her strength into one punch which she slammed into his chest, causing a large shockwave to burst through the alley they were in.

For a moment, there was no reaction Excellion as his face remain emotionless. "Sorry." He muttered before suddenly slamming his fist down hard into her face, which in turn caused her face to be smashed into the ground, spraying blood everywhere.

"GRACE!" Teal screamed in concern as she came running up towards her.

Excellion didn't look like he acknowledged her presence as she arrived. "When she wakes up, tell her to work on her style, I can read all her moves like an open book. There's not much difference in power between us, but tactical wise, she's extremely weak." He told her as he walked past her and picked up his shopping bag.

"Oh and before I go, tell her when she wakes up, sorry for bashing her face in." He stated as he leapt up against a wall and onto another wall in the alley before landing on the rooftop of a building, where he suddenly fell onto his knees and threw out a large amount of blood. "Crap! I—I think that girl broke a few of my ribs and injured my organs…" He breathed tiredly.

"Damn it! Still not strong enough." He thought to himself. "If a girl like that can injured me this badly in one hit, than it just means I'm still too far away to catching up with Angie or big sister."

For several moments he stayed there as he breathed tiredly trying to regain some strength. "God, I'm still too weak, to think it took me nearly ten minutes just to beat her one on one without spells. I never expected it to take so long, Angie or big sis wouldn't even have needed three minutes just to beat her without their spells."

He continued to throw out blood for a moment before standing up. "Damn it, I better get going soon, I don't want to worry mother." He decided as he leapt from roof to roof, unaware that he was spotted.

"Up there Takumi! I saw him! He was leaping across the rooftops!" Nymph pointed to the sky.

"Really?" He asked.

In response she just grabbed his arms and flew up to the roof, chasing after him despite her partner's protests. "Where did he go?" She looked around the roof trying to find him, but without any luck.

"We lost him again?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah! He got away! Must have leapt down somewhere, come on! He can't be too far away!" She pulled him again.

* * *

Elsewhere in America—

A teenage boy with brown hair and amber eyes was laying on the ground staring up at the sky. He stands around 1.6 meters tall, dressed in a dark blue jacket wearing a white shirt along with long jeans.

His eyes opened and closed constantly, trying to keep himself awake. "Man I'm board, isn't there anything interesting to do? Nell is still busy at work, and I still haven't gotten any leads on where Azure and Adella are." He told himself as let out another yawn.

Just then his phone rang and he answered. "Hello? Nell is that you? Is work over already?" He asked.

"_Yeah it's me Neon, work ended early, but something came up, could you meet me in the park in twenty minutes? I think this might be important"_

"Twenty minutes? Okay see you there." He then hung up and got up. "Well time to see what's up."

* * *

The park was relatively quiet by the time he got there, there was no sign of anyone there at all. "That's strange, it's day time here, where the hell is everybody?" He wandered.

"Hey Neon over here!" A girl's voice yelled out from a far.

Following the source he traced it to a girl with long light violet hair dressed in a purple silk dress, slung around her arms was a leather bag sitting on a bench. "Neon! Over here! I got news to tell you!" She called out as she eat an ice cream.

"Nell…what have I told you about eating too much ice cream? It's not good for you." He sighed.

"Oh relax, I work out every day, one or two pieces won't hurt." She waved him off.

"You eat a dozen or more every day." He sighed again. "But anyway, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Newsflash, that…girl…just contacted me…" She hissed, no longer as cheerful as before.

Neon stared at her for a moment before smacking himself in the face. "Oh now what does she want?"

"She offers to tell where your siblings are if we do something for her." She continued.

"I don't want to find out, but whatever, just hit me." He said replied sadly.

"She wants us to fight someone and win, don't burn their book, just fight and win. She didn't say why. Oh and this is a parallel dimension she created, so don't worry about going wild." She replied.

"What is that girl planning now?" He grumbled. "And so where is this guy?"

In exchange she just took out a pocket watch from her dress. "He'll be here in two minutes according to this clock she gave me, and as for who, I have no idea." She replied.

"That girl just loves screwing us doesn't she?" He sadly asked as he took a seat next to her.

There was no reply as they merely sat there eating ice cream that Nell had stored in her bag. After two minutes or so, they suddenly heard some voices coming towards them.

"Have you noticed something?"

"If you mean the missing people here than yeah!"

"Any clue what's going on?"

The noise got clearer and soon both of them could see who was talking, both was boys, one of them was 5'9 and has a skinny frame. He had straight black hair that reaches slightly past his ears, cerulean colored eyes, and slightly tanned skin wore a aqua blue t-shirt with a black jacket. He wore black pants with blue and white sneakers.

And the other had dark red spiky hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He stood at 6ft and skinny but well built. He wore a green headband with a red dragon on it. He wears a dark green t-shirt with black jeans and grey shoes.

"Are those the guys?" Neon asked.

"Yup, she said that these area is reserved for the lot of us, and won't dispel until it's done, kind of like a parallel world." She replied.

"Good." He stood up and walked towards them. "Yo! Over here!" He called out.

The two newcomers turned their attention to him. "Over here!" He repeated himself.

They looked at each other for a moment, muttering several thing that couldn't be heard before walking over. "Who are you guys?" The guy with the headband asked.

"We'll tell you later, for now let's have a fight. I know what's going on here." Neon replied.

"We know you're a mamodo and his partner, an seriously we don't want to fight, but this is because of some other mamodo's idea of a joke." Nell added in.

"Wait wait, why do we have to fight if this is some one's idea of a joke? And who are you guys in the first place?" The other boy asked.

Neon just shrugged. "Name's Neon, apparently we are in a parallel dimension created by a mamodo who wants to screw me over, she says she wants to test my powers against you. We don't have to burn books, just fight until she's happy enough to drop this dimension." He answered.

"And if we don't fight?" They asked.

"We'll be stuck here forever until we do so, besides it's not to burn each other's book. She just wants to screw with me." Neon replied.

Sighing they realized that they had no other way out of it. "Guess we don't have much a choice do we? If what they say is true we don't have to burn another's book, but just in case, you better stay back from the fighting Leon."

"You too Nell. I don't want you to get caught up in the exchange." Neon signalled her.

"Got it!" She replied as she stepped back as she took out a amber red book from her back, while Leon took out a sky blue book.

Both mamodo's stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, neither saying a word at all. All that changed when the tension was broken by a leaf falling in between them.

Immediately Neon charged towards him with his hands in his pocket.

"Mizuteron!"Leon yelled out, Toshiro in turned fired several blasts of water from his hands which Neon slipped through several blasts, however was unable to avoid one. He took out his right fist from his pockets immediately to punch it.

"Slidias!" Nell cried out, as a wave of darkness covered his feet, and he slipped underneathed the blasts of water, and delivered a snap kick towards Toshiro, who in turn barely managed to raise his hands to block the kick. He stumbled backwards a few steps, but regained his footing. "And the follow up." Neon yelled as he delivered an axe kick to the ground, causing an erruption of dark matter to hit Toshiro in the chest directly, sending him flying a bit back.

"Uhh..." Toshiro moaned as he tried getting back on his feet. His partner ran over and helped him up. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Follow up attack, my spell is a two edge attack, if one dodged or blocks the first one, a second one will happen." Neon simply answered.

"A follow up attack eh? That's quite a problem. But still handable." The water mamodo simply replied.

" Mizuteron!" Leon called out, summoning another series of water blasts from his hands.

"Again? Nell!" Neon called out to her as he ran forward.

"Slidias!" Once again, darkness covered his feet as he slide underneath the blasts and kicked the water mamodo once more, sending him stumbling back. As he raised his leg again for the second attack. Leon reacted.

" Mizurudo!" A dome of water surronded him, as the wave of darkness clashed with it. Both sides cancelling out each other. As soon as the water dome was starting to die down, Neon punched it, ignoring the stinging pain, as he broke the dome with his bare fist, not caring that the pressure of the water had cut his arm in the mean time.

His fist found its way through the weaken water dome and collided with Toshiro's face, causing him to fly back several steps back. He moved forward quickly as the water from the dome faded away along with it and tried punching him again.

" Mizugen!" Leon yelled out as Toshiro fidgeted. Noticing this, Neon rolled out of the way, but not quickly enough as several gesyerd burst up from underneath him. Though it didn't hit him in the center, the edges of the circular gesyers, tearing apart his sides, though it was nothing serious, it was cleared he still took damage as he rubbed his side while getting back on his feet. But he forced down the pain as he charged forward once more, stepping through the gesyers easily, as he made his way across.

"Aisumera!" Leon casted another spell. This time round, Toshiro touched the ground once, freezing it completely. Seeing this, Neon quickly leapt up and dashed forward over the ice as he made his way across to him, trying to deliver a punch. Seeing this he tried to counter a roundhouse kick.

Upon seeing the counter, Neon stopped his attack half way and instead open his hands as if about to catch the attack.

"Anxis Axis!" Nell casted another spell.

Without warning the roundhouse kick which was supposed to be aimed for his head suddenly bent and changed directions, and into his hands. Grabbing the leg, he lifted and slammed Toshiro into the ground behind him, before giving a kick that sent him spawning across the icy floor.

"What the hell was that?" Toshiro asked as he pushed himself off the floor, where he nearly slipped, ironic because he was the one who made it with his Aisumera spell.

However unlike before Neon simply shrugged, not interested in telling him what it was.

Rather then talking, he ran forward again and attempted to punch him again. "Mizurudo!" Toshiro summoned another dome of water around him as he saw Neon coming up.

"Aimpias Ansis!" Nell yelled out. Dark matter covered his fist as he punched the dome.

Nothing happened. There was no reaction whatsoever to his fist. Until after several seconds later, when a wave of darkness bursted through the dome of water, sending Toshrio flying out violently.

"Okay, now what the hell was that supposed to be?" He asked wearily.

"A defence ignoring spell. This spell allows me to send a shock wave of darkness through armours or shields." Neon simply replied.

"Okay, this is so troublesome, he's able to counter almost every spell there I've thrown at him so far. It's not just his attacks are hard, but the fact that it's nearly impossible to dodge or block makes them insane." He thought to himself as he decided what to do next.

Almost as if he was able to read his thoughts and hesitations, Neon stays forward, calmly as he places his hands in his pockets. Instinctively, Toshiro steps back. "Oh crap, he's heading towards me. Is he trying to end this now? Ah no choice then, let's go for broke." He decided.

Looking back at his partner. He signalled him. "Leon!" He yelled out.

Nodding his head in understanding, he poured all his heart energy into one last spell"Gigano Mizumaron!" He yelled out.

Immediately a large wave of water was formed, enough to cover at least half the park was created in front of him. But just as soon as it was created,it suddenly collasped. Shocked by sudden turn of events, Leon turned his eyes towards his partner, who in turn was staring at Neon with his eyes in shock before collasping.

Neon who was posed with his legs stretched forward and body bent with his fist held straight breathed a sigh of relief before repositioning himself.

Leon immediately went up to his unconsious partner and tried waking him up, all the while bluttering out what happened.

"The answer was simple." Nell replied as she walked up to her partner. "We used our fourth and ultimate spell, an inctecerption spell."

"Falarias, is a spell that travels at lightspeed literally. It is an interception skill that can only be cast when the enemy launches a spell. The stronger the spell the stronger the counter." Neon answered him.

Immediately Leon stared at them. "A broken spell, seriously broken. No one can dodge or block it then." He noted.

"I noticed that during the battle, you partner got nervous for a second, and I played him. When he thought I was stronger then I really am for a second, he hesitated and in a panic released his full power, making it easy for me to counter him." Neon spoke up.

But before either one of them could continue speaking, light burst out from underneath both Neon and his partner, blinding Leon who was about to say something. But before he could say anything, they were gone.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**For Vstriker I don't mean to offend your character or anything, but I followed it out from a similar concept. Grace and Excellion in his sealed state has about the same amount of strength, but Excellion's technical skills are leagues far above hers. **

**Technical skills are vital in many areas, I read one manga and one novel before celestial zone and Eragon volume 2. Where they show how Technical skills can easily demolish raw power. **

**As for that free shot, it was because he wanted to test his endurance, like Rock Lee from Naruto, Excellion only has martial arts and power, so he's raising his defence to insane levels where people like Angie's ninjutsu would do nothing more than tickle him, as it's the only way he can fight her.**

**But at the moment he's still far from her level only around the same as Beat.**

**And for Lazy, thanks for Toshiro's profile, although this is the first time I've used him in a duel, hope he wasn't OOC!**

**By the way, here's a question, can anyone tell me what I'm basing Neon's skills off now? If you can't, next chapter would answer that.**


	5. Lessons at the end of the day

**Haha sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I've been busy with my other fics, I took a break, and I rotate around them randomly. Here have this next chapter as a treat.**

* * *

"All right, what do you want now Shiri. I doubt you called me over for tea in the first place." Neon simply asked as he stood in a room, covered with lights, and all sorts of antiques.

A piece of plastic slammed hard into his face, and floored him easily.

A figure with orange hair stretching down to the end of her neck, and yellow eyes tall and well endowed wearing a dark blue witch hat, black vest like shirt with a long sleeved yellow shirt underneath, black shirk with black stockings and shoes to match sat down drinking tea elegantly.

"Ouch!" He groaned as he got up. "Damn you, are you trying to kill me?"

Another object flew into his face, and knocked him down.

"Neon! Are you all right?" Nell asked worriedly as she bent down to pick him up.

"Silence, first off all, an insect like you should know his place. And second it is considered a great honour to even be invited for tea with someone like me." The girl called Shiri scolded him harshly, yet her tone was ever so angelic.

"Someone who is arrogant and sits on her lazy ass all day?" Neon asked.

This time round, a yellow beam slammed into him and knocked him through a wall, nearly leaving him out cold.

"Watch your tongue before I personally come over there. It is a great honour itself to even be allowed to talk to me, and I suggest you remember it." She scolded him while drinking tea, though for a moment, Nell could have sworn that she raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh…" He stirred but never said anything else, other than acknowledging that he was still conscious.

"Regardless, I called you here because I find you so pathetic, that I decided in my good graces." She touched herself elegantly. "To offer you a hand."

Neon almost wanted to laugh, but realized it might have been a stupid idea to do so. "And what could you possibly offer me?" He asked.

At that question she was grinning like a snake ready to swallow her prey. "Why it's none other than the whereabouts of your little siblings." She answered.

* * *

Meanwhile—

"Funsairu!"

A large crashing wave barely missed Excellion who had leapt out of the way in time, it crushed several benches in the church and left a scorching mark on the wall.

"Finsairu!"

This time round Nymph tossed three crushing waves, but Excellion quickly, used his fist and grabbed a bench and used it as a shield to block the attack.

The three waves crashed into the bench easily destroying it, and creating a large amount of smoke. One from which Excellion leapt through into the air, clutching his stomach with one hand. _"Damn it, my ribs still hurts, if it was a fighter type this would be easy, but I can't move to fight a range fighter well with my injuries._" He cursed himself.

Landing on the ground, he bowed gracefully. "Hello, may I ask why is a pretty young girl like you after me? As you can see my partner is currently unavailable at the moment." He stated obviously.

"Shut up! It's only normal for mamodos to fight!" She yelled back at him. "Another spell Takumi!" She ordered.

"Finsairu!"

Nymph tossed a large crushing wave that crushed everything in it's path, leaving nothing but rubble. Fortunately Excellion leapt over it.

"Fighting for the sake of fighting?" He sighed sadly as he looked at his opponent again. "A pity, but regardless. I won't disobey the wishes of a young maiden like yourself. Perhaps after this, the two of us could get together a nearby café? I know of one that serves delicacy's you would certainly enjoy." He offered.

The girl and her partner dropped their guards and kept silent, not knowing what to say. Several moments pass before she finally opened her mouth. "Are—are you trying to hit on me? Or are you fighting a battle here?" She asked.

"Both. For not only are you so pure and innocent, you have the heart and determination to see things through. How one can miss some one as like you is truly a waste." He sighed sadly and dramatically.

She blushed lightly for a second, before letting out a cry. Shaking off all thoughts about what he said. She took his eyes of him and looked to her partner instead. "Ah! Takumi! Another—"

Before she could finish her sentence, a fist slammed into her face, breaking her nose, she stumbled back, but another fist slammed into her stomach, and tossed her up several meters. Excellion leapt up and punched her in the face one more time slamming her into a wall. Where she fell down.

"Nymph!" Her partner cried out in concern and made her way to her worried about her.

She slowly got up, but her nose was broken and bleeding, and her cheeks was bruised. "Damn it! How can you hit a girl in the face so suddenly like that?" She asked angrily.

"Boy or girl, it makes no difference. Everyone in the battle is fighting for what they believe in. If I hold back, I would be no different from insulting them. Besides, I'm sure you don't want me to hold back either right?" He asked.

"Guess not." She answered as she readied herself again.

Excellion however didn't charge forward, he was still injured, and the sudden movements had really hurt him, but he swallowed it down. He got lucky taking advantage of her distraction, but he knew it wasn't likely to happen again, and readied himself once more.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere—

"Azure get back here!" Rika screamed as she chased him around the house. He leapt over a sofa, and onto the kitchen table.

"No! You can't make me!" He screamed back at her defiantly.

"I can and I will!" She yelled back at him, unwilling to back down.

The two stared at each other, almost as if it was a showdown, neither one moved an inch. The tension was thick, so thick Adella felt it was just best to keep quiet and watch.

Without warning, Rika suddenly lunged for her partner on the table, but he leapt up above her and onto her back as she fell onto the table, while he made his way out of the kitchen.

"AZURE!" She screamed angrily as she recovered and chased him. She caught up with him as he tried to leave the house and tried tackling him, but he leapt out of the way, and hid behind his sister's back, who was shivering in fright along with him.

"Now…I…got…you…" She growled menacingly as she held up a boys shirt in her hands.

"I don't want to wear that! It's so itchy!" Azure screamed at her frightfully, reluctant to change into something other than his sister's outfit.

"Azure! If you want to be more like a man, then start dressing as one!" She screamed at him.

"NO!" He screamed as he grabbed his sister's arms and quickly leapt out the window, much to her anger.

She looked angrily at the two of them, her expression would have been enough to terrify the devil himself. Grumbling several things not suitable for a sister of the church, she put the clothes in the bag and started to walk out of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile—

*Crash*

The sound of a bench hitting the ground echoed throughout the church Excellion was fighting in. Apparently after being taken by surprise, Nymph was more alert, and offered less chance to be attacked.

Normally he wouldn't have this much trouble, even without his partner, but the injuries to his ribs made things hard for him, as he couldn't perform to much excessive movements.

*Swish*

"Ugh…this sucks." He muttered as he narrowly dodged a cutting wave by inches. Grabbing a few pieces of fallen planks, he tossed them towards Nymph at great speed. She however used her wings to float above the attacks, where she attempted to cast another spell.

"_At this rate, I might have no choice but to do it."_ He thought as he slipped underneath her attack. _"Yet from the looks of things, she's terrible at close combat. If that's the case, I'll just wait until she runs out of heart energy first before attacking. It shouldn't take that long, considering that they've already used eight spells on me." _

Sure enough, the light from the book, was starting to dim, and the remaining spells were no longer as powerful as before. However the two of them were so focused on him that they probably didn't noticed it. Taking that into consideration he decided to play a little more offensive.

Kicking a broken plank up like a soccer ball, he then proceeded to punch it, using it like a bullet, causing her to fly around more frantically.

* * *

Meanwhile—

"What the hell are you playing at Shiri?" Neon growled at her, clearly not trusting her one bit.

"Like I said, you are so pitiful, that in my good graces I have decided to offer you my assistance, be thankful peasant." She simply answered him.

He simply scoffed. "As if, you have another reason for this don't you?" He asked.

"Obviously, no matter how pathetic you are, you are still but an insect beneath my heel, no insect is too kind, you are barely a living thing, not even worthy of acknowledgement." She smirked at him as she put away her cup of tea.

"The hell? I just asked a question and you started harassing me? I already have a bad enough reputation at home, and I don't want anymore here." He yelled back at her.

"Oh yes I totally forgotten, you are a lolicon aren't you?" She asked. And immediately he tensed up, and kept his mouth shut.

Her lips turning into a sadistic smile. "Oh but then I suppose a person—no a thing like you doesn't even know it means. A lolicon is—"

"You suck!" Nell interrupted her.

"Nell?" Neon stared at his partner for her sudden outburst.

"You heard me you suck! Now just get straight to the point or we'll leave now." She demanded. Neon who was watching her make that demand sighed wearily.

"_Oh we're going to see blood._" He wearily thought to himself.

Shiri's was no longer smiling, and for a moment she looked like she was going to kill Nell. Sensing danger, Neon stepped forward and position himself in front of her.

"I should punish you for your insolence, but I'll let it slide this time, as someone pleaded to me on your behalf not to kill you." She answered with a dark yet angelic tone.

"And that someone is?" He asked.

Sometime hit him hard on the fore head, and almost sent him flying into a wall. "Someone whose name you are unfit to learn. Be thankful that she even acknowledged you in the first place. Let alone giving you a present." She answered.

"A present?" Nell asked.

Sighing wearily, she snapped her finger, and two small vortexes appeared above her.

* * *

With the twins—

The two of them were currently walking through the neighbourhood, trying to get to the church.

"Little brother, why do you still want to wear the sister's outfit? Shouldn't you try something else? Maybe it doesn't has to be as outgoing as what Sister Rika wanted but still—" Adella asked.

"That's not it, she wanted to change me personally, and she was hurting me all over, trying to use force to get me to wear it." He answered wearily still in his sister's outfit.

"Ouch…no wonder you wanted to get away as soon as possible." His sister winced.

"Yeah, I mean I know that she wants me to be more of a boy, and so do I, but I don't want to be stripped." He answered her as they kept walking.

"But maybe if you—"

*Crash*

The two of them bumped into someone, who was clearly holding some groceries. The fallen items around them was more than enough proof.

"Sorry!" Both of them apologized together as one.

"No it's okay, I should have been paying more attention, it's my fault, here let me offer you a hand." The boy they bumped into offered them a hand in getting up.

Looking up at him, they saw that he was wearing a white shirt, with a blue jacket and long jeans. He had fringed blue hair, and blue eyes.

"We're sorry about your groceries." They bowed together in apology.

"Haha…don't worry about it. I can always get more. Besides nothings broken anyway." The boy said as he picked up his groceries and walked away.

The two of them stared at the back of the boy as he left. Both of them having an uneasy feeling for some reason.

"Sis, is it just me, or that guy for some reason feel familiar?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, but I can't figure why? I'm sure we never met him before." His sister replied.

Azure then shrugged. "Ah never mind, we should head to church first. We haven't done our morning prayers yet sis." He changed the subject.

"True, we can think about him later." She agreed.

Shrugging the two of them walked off. But as they continued their way through a neighbourhood, a loud snapping sound suddenly occurred nearby followed by the sound of a person crying.

"What happened?" Adella asked simply.

"Who knows, might as well go see." Her brother replied as he led the way.

* * *

With Excellion—

It was getting annoying, even though he knew what he had to do, it was harder to do then expected, the pain from his ribs was getting worst, constantly due to his movements. Even if they were just minimal the pain still existed.

And to top things off, Nymph and her partner smartened up, they knew to cast spells sparingly, judging from the situation so far, she probably could cast about four or five more spells, but that was enough.

*Clap*

A sudden clap echoed throughout the entire church. "Okay that's enough you peasants, I don't want you troubling my son any further." A woman wearing a gothic white dress carrying a parasol everywhere she goes. She stands at around 1.7 meters tall, and has long silver hair and crimson red eyes. She appeared to be about early to mid twenties at most.

Both Takumi and Nymph turned and stared at the beautiful woman who had snuck up on them without any problem. From there she slapped both of them with such force, it nearly took their heads off, before strolling over to Excellion.

"Honestly son, why are you holding back? Surely you would have been able to crush these peasants without much difficulty." She asked.

"You know I never go all out unless it's a dire situation mother." He replied.

"Come now, a form as beautiful as yours shouldn't be kept hidden, now why don't you show them your true form." She asked.

"Mother, please I have my pride as a man, I really don't want to show it." He pleaded.

Sighing, she pulled out a red book from out of nowhere behind her dress. "Very well, make this quick. One hit is all you need." She said as she opened the book.

"Off course mother, you know me, I like to end everything in an instant if possible." He answered.

Cracking his knuckles, he slowly started walking towards, Nymph slowly. Both her and her partner quickly readied themselves, their book glowing brighter.

Without warning, he suddenly charged forward. "Magerairu!" Takumi shouted as a large dome of water surrounded him.

"Avarias…" The woman simply replied as she opened her book.

A figure burst from within the dome, revealing Excellion covered in a red aura, he continued running towards Nymph ready to strike.

"Maizarairu!" Takumi yelled.

"Skvarias…" The woman softly countered. Causing a blue aura to surround Excellion.

She started spinning as a wave of water surrounded her, but Excellion slide underneath the wave, and threw an uppercut towards her chin which sent her rocketing towards the ceiling. From there he leapt up as well.

"Avarias." His partner softly said as she put the book back in her dress.

Red aura surrounded Excellion as he performed a roundhouse kick to Nymph's face, sending her flying through the church roof, where she shot forward a bit more into the air, before falling into the ground outside the church.

One look at her was all it took to know that she was unconscious.

* * *

With Neon—

"Wait what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"For starters, put on the ring." She ordered.

He looked at her nervously, but nevertheless did so. Slipping the ring on, he felt a wave of fear flowing from within him. "Wha-what's this?" He asked.

"Emotions and memories. Enchanted items have hearts of their own. This ring is no different. It carries along with the emotions of it's previous owner. Although I should congratulate you on being able to feel it's emotions. Who knows in time, you probably might be able to utilize the power the ring has. But for now just wear it. And we'll move on to the weapon." Shiri explained.

"What weapon?" He asked as he raised the empty hilt. "It's completely blank."

"Which part of enchanted weapon do you not understand? It's an enchanted weapon, without proper knowledge off course it's useless." She countered back.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Hold that weapon and imagine something. Imagine a blade for example." She ordered.

It was strange but he closed his eyes and did so. Imagining a blade.

*Shing*

A metallic sound echoed throughout the room. He heard Nell let out a gasp of surprise near him and opened his eyes. "What the hell is this?" He asked out loud.  
In his hands was a large broadsword, it appeared to be rusty. Even it's edge was dulled. The entire thing was filled with rust, so unstable it looked like it was going to do more harm to it's wielder then the potential target. Yet despite it's horrible appearance, it didn't feel anything wrong at all. In fact it brimmed with power, so much, Neon was barely able to keep his hand straight.

"Neon! Your body!" Nell pointed towards his shirt. He noticed that he was now wearing a large blood red jacket on top of his normal clothings, startled by the sudden discovery, he dropped the weapon. Causing it to revert back to an empty hilt. The jacket disappeared at the same time.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Your new equipment." Shiri simply answered. "The hilt as you can see takes the form of whatever weapon you will it to. And the ring becomes an armour suited to match your weapon. Now pick up the hilt and imagine a spear this time round." She ordered.

He picked it up and did so, this time round, without any complaints. Unlike before he kept his eyes opened this time round, as he focused. From the empty hilt, a long spear popped up from it, he nearly dropped it because of the huge weight, but he kept his hands on it. The ring however immediately glowed as it turned into several spheres of light and wrapped itself around him. When it died down, he was now wearing a blue shirt along with a white jacket.

"Another armour?" He asked.

"Correct. This is set of equipment used by her herself. It takes the form and armour the wielder desires." Shiri answered.

"Can it take any more forms?" Nell asked.

"It can take as many forms as he wills it too, but only after he becomes much much stronger then he is now. At most he can only wield the first three most basic forms." She answered.

Twrilling his weapon around, he swung his spear around a bit in the air. "This spear, it's so light." He stated.

"Off course it is enchanted after all, and after all each armour and weapon is modified in certain areas." She answered.

"Does the styles and weapons have a name of their own?" Nell asked.

"That woman always did call her weapons and armours by different names. If memory serves correctly, she called her style with the broadsword RoyalBlade, and her spear form, Slinger."Shiri simply shurgged.

"What kind of names are that?" Neon asked.

"Who knows, she always had an overactive imgination." She shrugged before turning back to Neon. "And anyway, let us get back to business. I accepted a favour from her, and thus I'm going to train you for a while at least until you unlocked the third form. Which is the most important three forms there is out off all her limitless forms there is." She smirked at him.

* * *

With the twins—

"HYAA!" The boy let out a cry as he finally managed to punch Azure in the face, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"See you can do it." He smiled at the boy.

"AH!" The boy stumbled back in shock at what he just did. "Sorry I—I—"

"Did well, see you can do it. Next time those girls bully you, just give them one." He cut him off.

The boy looked at Azure for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, thanks, although being taught by a girl to be more of a boy is embarrassing." He scratched himself.

"Oh don't worry, you see I'm actually a boy as well." Azure replied as he grabbed his hands and placed it on his chest. "See I'm a boy. I don't have any breast do I?" He asked.

The boy's eyes widen in shock as he felt the sudden revelations. "Oh my god. You—you're a—" He stuttered.

"A boy…sorry for it, as for my appearance, I'm a crossdresser, so forgive me." Azure apologized.

"So—cool!"

"What?" Azure and Adella both asked together, unable to believe it.

"So cool. I never met another boy who taught me how to act more like a boy. I've decided from today, I'm going to be more like you! A cross dresser as well!" He loudly declared as he ran away.

Azure and his sister stared at him, as he was running away with their mouths wide open, unable to believe what just happened.

"I wanted to teach him to stand up for himself, but I didn't expect to turn him into a crossdresser as well!" Azure blankly announced.

*Clap* *Clap*

Someone applauded from behind them. They turned around and saw that it was Rika, dressed up in her sister's outfit as she approached them. "Sister Rika?" They both asked in shock.

"Excellent work Azure, you may not have known it, but you acted like a real boy today. You stood up to a bunch of bullies and taught another boy how to defend himself. Well done." She praised them as she walked up them and knelt down.

"Rea—really?" He asked.

"Yes really. Although…" Rika's tone suddenly dragged off, and without warning, she engulfed the two of them a tight bear hug, one which both of them couldn't break out off.

"AH! It hurts! Sister Rika let us go! Your crushing us!" Both of them squealed together.

"—That doesn't excuse your earlier behaviour, your coming back with me and you aren't leaving home without changing into proper boy clothing's this time round." She growled as she carried the two of them away, much to their screams of protests.

* * *

**Well Azure's starting to develop a little bit more of a boy's personality, but I think I'll keep him in his sister's outfit for a while longer.**

**Anyway, Thanks to Thatguy for Shiri.**

**And Shiori and Shiroi for Nymph and Takumi.**

**I hope u enjoyed this chapter, read and review please!**


	6. Meeting of Rivals

**Haha, I was in a good mood, so update is fast. Well enjoy. And we have a new team this chapter.**

* * *

"Are you two all right? It's been quite a busy day." Rika asked as she stirred the stew in her kitchen.

"We're fine, just tired." Both of them replied, while wearing young girls pyjamas, quite absurd considering the fact that it was morning, just before school. But they still insisted on wearing it, saying that it was more comfortable than anything else.

"Are you sure? Those are several nasty burns and cuts you got there, I'm worried the first aid I applied for you isn't enough." The head sister of the house called out.

"It's enough. Don't worry about it, the wounds we got at home are far worse." Adella answered her while wearing a teddy bear pyjama mainly suited for young girls.

"Yeah, if anything goes wrong, we'll let you know." Azure added in as he smiled at her like a little angel.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned her attention back to the stew in kitchen as she left the two of them alone as they continued to watch television. Unaware of their aching movements, as the two of them shivered violently, trying to ignore the screams of pain their bodies were feeling.

* * *

_Flashback—_

"_What are you two doing?" Rika asked as she watched the two of them sitting down in her garden looking at each._

"_We're practising our elemental control. That guy Claude said that while we can't increase our powers much, we can still increase our control." Azure replied._

"_Yeah! I've heard stories on how people with good control can apply elemental attacks into their martial arts. I was thinking if we could do that as well." His sister replied._

_The head of the house couldn't help but worry. "Are you going to be all right?" She asked._

"_Yeah, we aren't doing anything drastic or something, we're just trying to create some sparks or something." Adella replied._

_Feeling sceptical about it, she decided to watch the two of them practise._

_She watched as several small spheres of light started appearing from out of nowhere near the twins as they closed their eyes and placed their hands together. A clustering of red and blue lights sparkling as they formed together in their hands. _

_She watched as the lights congregate together to form a bright sphere of orange in Adella's hands, and a bright crystal clear crystal in Azure's hands. More lights gathered, and slowly the figures in both their hands started expanding._

_Yet the two of them showed no expression but bliss as they shut their eyes and remained motionless. Even she had to admit, it was kind of breathtaking watching the two practise their magic like that. _

"_MOMMY!" A loud scream suddenly echoed throughout the neighbourhood, the twins who was so focused on their magic suddenly lost focused, the sphere and crystal started vibrating violently, and without warning, the energies within it went critical._

_The sphere's light expanded till it was blinding, and the crystal was growing out of proportion, faster than Azure could control. Without warning, both exploded. Creating a massive explosion and a shower of icicles flying everywhere. _

_The explosion blew the yard apart, and the crystal shards shot out everywhere, piercing and cutting everything around.  
_

_Rika screamed as two shards of icicles sliced her shoulders and her thigh, causing her to collapse to the ground._

_However as she opened her eyes, the blast was already down. And what she saw horrified her, both Azure and Adella were lying on the ground unconscious, their sisters outfit was burnt through, and their skins was scorched and cut all over. Blood flowed from all the spots where the shards had cut or pierced them._

_She let out a scream as soon as she saw them, no longer caring about her own injuries, she ran towards the two of them._

* * *

_Flashback end—_

That incident had gone wrong, and the two of them got badly injured, being cut all over along with being impaled by several shards, neither of them should have been able to move, even for mamodo's standards, this kind of injury was simply to serious.

Yet the two of them still insisted they were fine. And could keep going, but Rika would have none of that. She immediately slapped the two of them so hard, the cuts on their faces from the incident reopened, and she had to bandage it again.

One look at all of them knew that none of them was all right. Rika's legs and right arm was badly injured, there was still fresh blood on the bandages. She wasn't even able to walk properly, more to the point, she was limping instead.

"Kids…I'll leave the stew here, it's finished already. Just heat it up later." Rika yelled out to the two of them.

"Right!" They responded.

"And remember no training! I don't want the two of you getting hurt again!" She reminded them.

"Yes sister Rika!" They responded again.

Frowning at them, she was thinking about staying at home with them, but eventually decided against it. "Fine, I'll be heading out now."

"Be safe! And be careful!" They yelled out as she left.

As soon as she left, they heard the sound of the door being locked from behind them, signalling that Rika had locked the door, leaving them by themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile—

"Honestly son…must we come to a place like this?"

Excellion resisted the urge to sigh. Truly he loved his new mother, but he just couldn't take having to deal with her whining all the time. Still he accepted her for who she was, also because of the fact that she was uncommon, even here and in the mamodo world. Neither human nor demon, but rather a vampire.

Serena Walker, despite her youthful appearance, was no human. She was a vampire who had existed for centuries. She roamed the earth from one country to another, living a normal life for a while before moving on.

She grew tired of this however after a while, mainly because of the fact that as a vampire, she was going outlive any human, and secondly, she just wasn't able to conceive a child. Unable to bare it, she merely roamed the earth searching for meaning.

"Mother, this is the only place in town that sells classical music, despite its rundown appearance, it actually has the best and most realistic music." He answered as he walked into a small shop in a rundown part of town.

Serena merely sighed as she followed him in.

Searching through several discs, he picked some of them up, and tried to leave, but as he reached the counter, someone stepped in front of him rudely, but he never said anything at all.

"Ahh! You!" A loud voice called out from behind.

Looking behind him, he came face to face a strange pair. One was a boy standing about four feet tall, wearing a bandana over his head, a pair of huge headphones, sunglasses, a black tank top, and blue jeans.

The other was a girl, a tall black girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a  
purple tank top and black pants along with black brown boots and a shabby  
looking wrist band.

"Oh hi Beat, what's up?" Excellion asked like nothing was wrong.

"You? What the hell are you doing here?" The boy called Beat demanded to know.

"Shopping with my mother for music." He simply replied as he turned his attention back in line.

"Your mother?" He asked, clearly confused. "But aren't you an orphan?"

He pointed to Serena, who was looking a little angry. "She's my foster mother, she adopted me after I met her." He answered.

Looking back at his partner, he couldn't help but wonder. "Is she really a mother? A drop gorgeous person like that? She looks about twenty at most or so." Beat muttered quietly.

Normal people wouldn't have been able to hear what he said, but Serena was not normal. "Oh my, at least there's someone out there who understands my beauty." She said.

"She heard me?" Beat said so in surprise.

"Yeah, she did, no surprise. But whatever I know you like to hit on girls, but trust me, don't you dare try and hit on my mother for your sake." Excellion told him as he paid for his discs.

Without warning Beat's companion smacked him on the back of head. "I assure you, this insolent boy wouldn't dare to even attempt it, not so long as I'm watching him." She told him.

For a moment he actually considered that, but decided not to in the end. "Damn it Rachel, I was only kidding, I wouldn't do something like that." He talked back to her before turning back to Excellion and his partner. "Anyway Ex, we still have a score to settle!" He suddenly yelled out.

"You still going on about that?" Excellion asked him.

"Well we haven't exactly decided among ourselves whose the stronger one have we?" Beat asked.

He merely shook his head. "True, I supposed I can play with you then, is that all right you mother?" He asked Serena.

"Very well, perhaps it shall be entertaining." She shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile—

"Ouch!" Neon rubbed the back of his head, as he wielded the spear in his hands while wearing his white jacket armour.

"Once more!" Shiri ordered as she stood from afar.

He ran forward, twirling his spear in circular motion as he leapt high and swung it down. However Shiri easily sidestepped it. He dragged his spear up attempting to sweep her, but she avoided it by stepping back further.

"Damn it, just hit already." Neon cursed as he swung his spear around, trying to sweep her around. Yet as he attempted an overhead swing, she simply spun around to his back and pushed him lightly.

By lightly, I mean with enough force to send him flying through a boulder.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he tried getting up on his feet.

"That was pathetic Neon, even an insect like you shouldn't be taking this long to get the basics down." Shiri scolded him as she walked towards him.

"Oh shut up, I haven't used a spear before in my entire life." He snapped back.

"Yet you trained with a sword, and it took you six hours just to scratch me even once." She smirked at him.

He growled but never said anything, just glared only.

The two of them were currently training in a wide open area with no one around (Think of the background when Zatch fought Ropes),

"One more time, until you can scratch me even once with that weapon, this training is not over." She looked down at him.

"Hmph…fine." He simply snorted as he got up and dusted off the fragments off the boulder.

* * *

Later that day…With the twins—

"Ouch…" Both Azure and Adella winced in pain as they walked, or rather dragged their feet around the house to the kitchen. They didn't want to worry Rika, but their wounds were a lot worse then they mentioned.

Trying to take a seat in the kitchen, Adella stumbled and nearly fell when she tried climbing onto a chair.

"You okay?"Her brother asked, as he painfully scooped some of the stew Rika had left into two empty bowls.

"Fine, although I doubt we'll be able to fight. Even a run out of the mail mamodo could beat us up the way we are now." His sister replied as she managed to get up on the chair, awaiting her brother.

"Yeah…" Her brother sighed sadly.

Settling down next to her, he placed both bowls of stew on the table as they prepared to eat.

But before that, they had to recite their prayers first before doing so. As they were reciting it halfway,

*Click*

The sound of the doorknob turned. Both the twins were weary immediately. "Sister Rika? What's she doing back so early?" Azure couldn't help but wonder.

"School shouldn't be over not for another two hours or so." Adella chipped in.

Turning back to the door, both of them waited for who it was.

* * *

With Excellion—

The four of them, him, his partner/mother along with Beat and Rachel stood opposite each other along a river next to a forest. It was a fishing spot that was rarely used, and just slightly outside of town.

"How many times have we fought already?" Excellion asked.

"Five. This is the sixth. We never did get to settle our match all this time." Beat replied.

"Ready to begin?" Excellion asked as he put his hand over his rosary.

Beat smiled at the notion, but didn't say anything as Excellion ripped it off. A bright glow engulfed the area, it wasn't blinding, everyone could still see him.

The others watched as Excellion's hair turned silver-white while growing much longer, his skin became fairer and his face became slightly softer. To anyone else watching, they would have easily saw how a young charismatic boy turned into a young beautiful maiden.

"Shall we begin?" Excellion asked while smiling.

"Beat, you didn't tell me that he was a girl." Rachel said so in surprise.

"He's not a girl, that's his true form. A vamparic mamodo. He never uses his true form back home unless necessary, mainly because he looks like a girl. He wears that rosary to seal his vamapric blood, when he removes it, he reverts back to his true form.

Cracking his knuckles, Excellion interrupted them. "And I still remembered the first time in the mamodo world when we met you actually tried hitting on me." He smirked.

"Ugh!" Beat had a take back. "That's because I didn't know you were a trap!"

"I never said anything, you just assumed so." He laughed as he crotched low, almost for a running head start.

Beat, simply started moving back and forth, anyone with martial arts knowledge would recognize the style as capoeira.

Without warning, Excellion leapt forward, and cocked his fist back aiming to punch Beat, however he simply cartwheel out of the way in the nick of time to save himself from a fist that created a large circular crater where he was standing a moment ago.

Leaping out of the crater, Excellion attempted to charge his opponent in mid air, landing a few meters in front of Beat, he ran forward at great speed, as he cocked his hand back again, and tried to punch him once more.

But Beat simply leaned to the side as he did a handstand and kicked him from the side of his head. Excellion in turn used his left hand to grab the attack and lifted him up and over himself as he slammed him into the ground.

"You know you can't beat me when it comes to martial arts Beat." Excellion smirked at him as he looked down at him.

"Bijura!" Rachel yelled out.

Beat flashed a smile as he raised his hands out and shot out a shockwave at point blank range. Raising his hands to block it, Excellion was blasted through nearly a dozen trees as he flew into the forest.

"Maybe not, but I can beat you in magic." He smirked.

"Avarias!" An explosion blew the fallen trees away, as Excellion walked out from the debris covered in a red aura, brushing off the dirt on his clothes. "True, but would that be enough to compensate for the difference in our martial arts?" He asked.

"Let's find out." Beat smirked at him.

Covered in the red aura, Excellion rushed him, he threw several punches, that represented a boxer's, but Beat simply leaned to the side as he continued to dodged it using handstands and kicks from wide angles. Excellion lifted his right hand and blocked one of the kicks before suddenly stomping down on the ground, and shooting his fist forward.

Anyone with knowledge of martial arts would easily see as Excellion changed from a boxer to a Chinese martial artist.

His fist missed Beat's head by inches as he flipped backwards, but he pursued, using a combination of palm strikes, elbows and punches, he forced Beat to take the defence, leaving no room for a counter at all. No in fact, he couldn't even use his magic even if he had wanted too.

Excellion pressurized him, he was up close, and he forced him to fight defencelessly. He made Beat use his hands to protect himself, leaving no room for spells to be off any use. Coated in the red aura, his attack power had exploded to a level that Beat was no longer able to block it with ease.

Stomping the ground, he lashed out with a single punch that broke Beat's guard easily as he put his fist up to cover his face. And while the punch didn't break through, the impact behind it was so strong, it slammed his own fists back into his face along with sending him skidding at least a dozen meters back or so.

He attempted to follow up, but Beat quickly raised his hands towards him, ignoring the bleeding nose. "Bijurono!" Rachel yelled out.

A pair of guns with blades on the bottom of them appeared in his hands, and he aimed it at him.

"Oh snap…" Excellion muttered softly as he saw the weapons pointed at him.

"Skvarias!" Serena read another spell.

This time round a blue aura surrounded him.

Just barely in time, two sonic booms shot at the speed of sound or of not faster. They took the form of boomerangs, slicing the ground easily. Yet Excellion was able to weave past the attacks with precision.

"Bijuraron!" Another spell was read, Beat grabbed his headphones and aimed it at Excellion who quickly put up his hands in a cross formation.

"Jikando." A green aura surrounded him, just before a large sonic boom slammed into him, causing him to fly back a dozen meters or more.

Stumbling back for a moment, Excellion appeared to have left an opening as he tried to regain his footing.

"Gigano Bijurono!" A bazooka appeared on Beat's shoulders.

"Skvarias." Serena read out the spell in time. The blue aura covered Excellion and he barely managed to leap out of the way as the bazooka fired, unleashing a giant sonic boom.

Landing on the brunch of a tree, Excellion looked down at Beat with a happy expression. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" He asked.

"Our last fight was by a river as well." Beat smirked at him.

"Yeah, our sisters were too tired beating the crap out of each other, and we ended up running errands for them." He chuckled. "But then I accidentally dropped a pail of water onto you while carrying a dozen of them, and we got into another fight."

Leaping off the tree in time as a sonic boom ripped through it along with another set of them behind him, Excellion simply smiled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Remember what our motto was when fighting?" He suddenly smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Off course." Beat smirked back at him. "Ease up—" He dragged off party.

"—AND YOU DIE!" They both yelled out together as the clashed once more.

* * *

With the twins—

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Both of them pointed to the familiar looking boy they had met yesterday.

"I should be asking you that? Who are you two and what are you doing in my home?" He looked down at them.

"Your home?" Both of them looked surprise for a moment, but that confusion and surprise change to one of anger quickly. "This is our home and we don't know you!" They yelled together.

"No this is my home, and I certainly don't have two little brats staying here. I don't know how you got into my home, but I know for a fact that you two don't belong here." He glared at the two of them as he reached forth and grabbed the two of them by their shoulders and dragged them off the chair.

Normally a human would have no chance against even a child mamodo, but today, after that freak incident with their training, they were so badly injured, that even dragging their feet was hurt like a bitch.

Unable to resist, the boy just easily chucked the two of them out of the house and locked them out.

"Uh…" The two of them growled as they faced the entrance, but didn't do anything else.

"Guess we'll be waiting until sister Rika comes back." Azure sighed sadly.

"Indeed." His sister agreed. The two of them sat down by the post box, unable to go anywhere else because of their wounds.

* * *

Meanwhile—

"Who were those two brats and how did the heck did they get into my house?" The boy muttered as he left the kitchen, ignoring the two bowls of stews on the table. Looking around the living room outside the kitchen, he sighed as he looked onto the ground and saw two different school bags on the ground. Picking them up, a pair of books dropped on the ground, a sky blue book, and an earth red book.

He picked up the sky blue book first and looked at it. "What the hell is this language?" He asked as he tossed the book aside.

He turned back to other book, but as his hands touched the cover, it started glowing vibrantly. "Wha—what the?" He was startled, but never let go off it.

Though fearful, he managed to force himself to open it.

Outside the house—

"Sigh…Isn't there going to be anything interesting today?" Azure asked.

"I wish, we can't go to church with our bodies like this." Adella replied sadly as she turned up and looked at the sky. "Hey look!" Her mood changed, as she pointed up in the sky excitedly.

"What is it?" Her brother asked.

"A cloud phoenix!" She pointed up eagerly with one finger…

But just then, a swirling sound gathered near her finger, as several clusters of light gathered at the same time, forming a large ball of fire.

"Wha—what the?" Her brother backed away suddenly, as did she.

She waved her finger around startled by it, lifting it up and down frantically, it suddenly shot forth, and it headed towards a neighbour's house.

The two could only watch as Adella's fireball destroyed their roof along with the upper half of their house instantly.

"What—what was—" Both of them stared in shock as Adella had suddenly used her powers for the first time here.

"What was that?" The door to the house slammed opened, and the boy who chucked them out ran out carrying Adella's spellbook that was glowing.

"No way…" Both the twins muttered in shock.

Elsewhere in a nearby airport—

"Honestly sending three teams here, what a pain in the ass, just me alone would be enough."

"What can we do? Bosses orders."

"Yeah, I don't like it much, but whatever, our main targets in this town are the Lockhart siblings, although I heard that there's a member of Nana's trio here as well. "

"Yeah, but remember the Lockhart siblings take priority over Nana's trio."

"Got it."

* * *

**Yo! How do u guys like this chapter?**

**Thanks goes to Vstriker for Beat and Rachel!**

**I'm worried he's a bit OOC here, but hey, it's a meeting between rivals, different and special occasions, from what I've seen in RPG's, most people become cool and a bit more collected when meeting their rivals again.**

**Well anyway, the battle with Beat and Excellion would be concluded next chapter.**

**And one more thing. Steve, Beat and Excellion are not overpowered against each other.**

**Think of it like a pyramid, there's low tiers, mid tiers and high tiers. **

**Beat and Excellion are mid tiers, while everyone else is low tier. The only one I've introduced as a high tier is Claude, but that's all.**

**Oh and Excellion's transformation from a boy to a girl? I got that idea from Vampire Knight seeing how some of the Male vampires have complexions and skins that can rival any girl.**


	7. Bad things come in big packages

**Hey guys, how's it going? I've got free time so I made a new chapter quickly, and I'm stuck in my other works, so I decided to focus on this chapter.**

**This chapter we will have 2 new teams joining in, one mine and one OC pair from someone else. Enjoy!**

* * *

In America airport—

Two figures stood out from the crowd, one was a young boy with green hair, he wears a white shirt, under a brown jacket, along with brown shorts, and centre around his neck, is a silver necklace made out of stones and a ruby in the centre.

Next to him was a woman with long flowing purple hair wearing a green shirt and a brown jacket, along with long jeans. Slung around her neck is a camera, giving people the idea of being a professional photographer.

Currently they were standing in front of a counter.

"What do you mean the flight's been delayed?" The woman slammed her fist onto the table. Demanding answers to why their flight was delayed, not caring one bit about the commotion around them.

The woman in the counter backed away nervously from the avatar of rage, trying to say something, but was unable to form any proper words.

"I have a big appointment back home and my job and my career are on the line!" She screamed at the cowering staff, not noticing the others around her were backing away from her as well.

"Mi—miss…I—I'm really sorry…" She cowered. "But—but there's nothing we can do, there's been a serious problem with the engine, and because of it, the plane can't take off not until tomorrow, please forgive us." She begged.

The woman was about to continue her verbal assault on her, when she felt a tug on her pants. Turning down she saw it was the boy she was with. "What is it Noel?" She asked.

"Everyone's watching." He softly replied as he looked around.

True to his word, she looked about and saw everyone starring at her. Deciding to back off, she calmed herself and walked off, not saying a single word as she grabbed Noel's hand and walked away.

Neither one of them said anything as they continue walking down the walkway. It was only until the woman took the boy into a lift did she turned towards him. "What's wrong Adele? Why are you eager to get back? I thought you said your dateline is next week." He meekly asked.

"I'm planning on visiting an old friend of mine in Japan first, I haven't seen her for over a year already." She answered him.

"Ri—right…" He weekly replied.

"And Noel…" She turned towards the little boy. "I told you, you can call me mom. I did officially adopt you as your guardian." She sternly told him.

"But—but—" He stuttered.

"Ah never mind." She shook her head. "Come on, let's go check into a nearby motel, we'll decide what to do later on."

"Ye—yes—Ade—" He stuttered, but one sharp glare from his partner silenced him.

"Noel…" She cut him off.

"Ah…" He realized the mistake. "I—I mean yes—yes mom."

* * *

Two hours later—

*Boom*Bang*Shing*

The entire forest was raze to the ground, as Beat and Excellion continued their fight. They had been fighting for over 2 solid hours, normally a battle would never take this long, but between demonic martial artist, they didn't need much usage of spells and could continue for as long as they wanted too.

"Come on Beat, getting tired already?" Excellion taunted him as he took cover using the trees near the river, moving around at great speed before they were blown to bits by Beat's sonic bazooka.

"What about you? You seem to be slowing down!" The rap-loving mamodo cockily replied as he raised the bazookas on his shoulders, blowing down even more of the forest as he attempted to make his way through.

The two rivals continued to play a game of blast the mole, with Excellion moving from tree to tree taking cover as Beat attempted to blow him away with his bazookas.

Beat fired another shot from his weapons, but it never reached Excellion as he ran past another set of trees, edging closer to him. "Oh come on, stop running already." He yelled out.

In response, Excellion forcefully ripped out tree and positioned himself like a javelin thrower. "Head's up!" He yelled as he tossed it.

Smirking, Beat simply aimed the bazookas on his shoulders and blew it up with a large soundwave ripping it to shreds as it approached him.

Yet the moment he did so, he's eyes widen in shock, as Excellion leapt out from behind the remains of the tree with his fist raised.

"Avarias!" Serena called out from the sides.

The red colour aura covered Excellion as he punched one of the two bazooka's from Beat's shoulders, breaking it, yet before he could continue to the second one, Beat grabbed him by his shoulders and fired the second one at point blank range.

"Gruhh!" He cried out as Beat blasted him through the forest where he crashed through several trees until he landed in a river.

Meanwhile both Serena and Rachel were just sitting on a rock cooling off by the river while their partner duked it out. "Sigh…Are all boys like this?" She wondered.

"Not all, just the idiot ones like Beat." Rachel replied.

"I guess the saying is true, being around idiots makes one an idiot." Serena sighed as she closed her book, completely out of heart energy. "I'm out of heart energy, what about you?" She asked.

"Almost out, I only got enough for one last spell." The girl replied.

"Then I guess I should stop them now, I don't want to be late for my tea." She simply dusted herself as she walked off to where her son was fighting, not caring for the destruction of the area around them.

Rachel stood wide eye as she saw Serena walked into a battle between mamodos, thinking she was insane.

As Excellion pulled himself up from the river, he charged towards Beat again, but stopped suddenly when he realized his mother walking forward towards him.

"All right son, that's enough. I grow tired of playing with these commoners, I demand my tea immediately." She simply stated.

Excellion stared at her wide eye for a moment as if asking if she was serious. While Serena simply stared back at him as if signalling her answer. Letting out a sigh, he turned towards Beat who was still raring to go despite the fact he was as worn out as he is.

"Sorry Beat, got to go. When mother commands mother is obeyed, I'll forfeit this match, congratulations on your first official victory over me." Excellion bowed as he turned around and left.

"What—" Beat just stood there, dumb folded, unable to believe what just happened. One moment they were having an epic battle among themselves, which was drawing to an end finally, and the next, Serena just walked up and told her son that play time was over and he had to go home. "Wait a god damn moment! We still haven't finished our fight yet!" He yelled out at them.

"Nope it's finish, like I said when mother commands, mother is obeyed. " Excellion simply replied as he turned and left, not saying anything else.

Rachel too was surprise, she wasn't expecting this, granted even Serena was strange and mysterious to her, this was something she didn't see coming.

As such the two of them just watched as the mother and son partner walked away.

"Going somewhere?" An eerie voice asked from above. The pair barely looked up in time as several missiles fell onto Excellion and his mother/partner from above, creating a mass explosion.

Looking up, Beat saw who was responsible for it. A large bat with black fur about the size of a car, on its wings were a pair of missile launchers, on it's back was a little girl with short black hair dressed in a frilly dress. She looked no older than ten or so.

"Got them, you were right Zabi it's so easy to get them!" She kicked her legs about as she waved a black spellbook around, as the dust clouds from the missiles spread higher into the sky, she looked towards Beat and Rachel. "Now let's that funny looking boy with the glasses." She giggled.

As she turned towards the rap loving mamodo, he simply smirked as he pointed to the smoke, not worried one bit.

"_What's he pointing at?"_ She wondered. Looking at the dust clouds, she saw nothing. "There's nothing—"

Whatever she was trying to say was cut off, as a large explosion of energy, suddenly blew apart the dust cloud.

Excellion stood in the middle of a large crater covered in a red aura, the intensity of the spell was much greater then before during the fight with Beat.

Both he and his mother looked up, at them, Excellion with a worried expression, Serena on the other hand was…

"Insolent fool." She simply said as she looked up at them with a dark smile. "A commoner like you actually dares to defile my dress?" She asked them as she dusted off the dust on her dress with one hand, all the while looking up. "For that alone, you shall suffer divine justice." She declared, as her book which was remaining dull from lack of heart energy, suddenly exploded in a wave of crimson, as the book let loose a brightness so strong it could rival the sun itself."

Rachel who was watching the scene from some distance away couldn't but stare at awe at it. "I thought she was out of heart energy, how did she regain it so quickly?" She wondered out loud.

"Normally I have no obligation to answer you, but I'll make an exception for you." Serena simply replied from afar, surprising her that, that despite the distance, She was clearly able to hear that.

"I'm not human simply, I'm real living vampire, after centuries of living, you think I don't know how to master my emotions?" She simply asked as she looked up at the frightened girl from above.

Excellion meanwhile muttered a soft prayer as he looked up, more to the girl then the bat though. _"May god have mercy, for hell has no fury like a vamparic woman's wrath, and more frightening a mother's wrath"_

* * *

Meanwhile—

"Finally, I'm done…" Neon laid on the ground panting like a dog. He was wearing his normal outfit, as the ring returned to it's true form. "Oh god I'm tired, I haven't worked this hard since the training camp with my little sister." He panted.

"Congratulations insect, you just took an fourteen hours to master the tree basic forms of the ring. I hope you plan to make for this somehow." Shiri smugly asked him as she down at him.

"Oh shut up, I'm done here anyway, so can I leave?" He asked.

"Ingrate, I offer you my glorious assistance to help you reach new powers, and you can't even say a word of thanks, perhaps I should just destroy you now?" She threatened him as she continued to smile.

"Please…as if a word of thanks would do any good, you'll still call me back and demand I do something else right?" He asked back not one bit fazed at all.

The looming aura around her suddenly faded as he said that. "I see, perhaps you are not as much of a fool as I thought u were originally." She replied.

"No your just simple minded." He countered.

And the looming aura returned suddenly. "Yet I was right about your insolence." She stated as a glowing ball of energy appeared in her hands.

Neon who was watching her actions only had one thing to say. "Oh fiddle sticks."

* * *

With the twins—

"What the hell are you two? And what was that about! And what the heck is this book?" The boy started shouting out questions angrily at them.

Sitting down Japanese style both Azure and Adella looked about wearily, especially considering there was a lighter in one hand, and both their books in the other. Now a human can't burn their own book, so Adella's was safe, but Azure on the other hand wasn't.

"Umm…" They stuttered but didn't say anything else.

"Out with it, you can start with your names, and what the heck are you two." He glared at them.

"Azure…"

"Adella…"

The two of them quietly spoke it out loud enough for him to hear. He continued to look down at them. "And I'll assume you two are twin sisters, but you still haven't told me what you two are…"

"We're…" The two of them started, but closed their mouths half way.

"Your what?" He asked.

"We're—"

"What is going on here?" A loud and familiar voice yelled out as the main door to the house slammed opened as Rika kicked it down, But Immediately she winced as she almost fell to her knees, covering her wounds she received from the Azure's ice. Still she endured and stomped in, where she was about to ask again, when she took a look at the boy, and immediately froze.

"You—You…" She pointed towards him.

"Hi sis, it's been a while hasn't it?" He waved at her.

The twins who were watching this only had one thing in mind. "SIS?" They yelled out together.

* * *

With Noel—

"Umm…mom…why are we here?" He asked, as he accompanied his guardian/partner up a mountain.

"We're hiking son, this area is near winter, so at the moment there aren't many people here, and there's a lake up in the mountains that we can fish in. We've been running for quite a long time, unable to do anything fun, so let's do something simple like hiking and fishing. And if anything goes wrong, there won't be anyone there to get hurt." Adele answered her son/partner.

"Oh…" He replied in acknowledgement in a relief tone as he looked away.

Frustrated by the reaction, Adele turned towards him and grabbed his shoulders. She then shook him by his shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Noel look at me, you can't keep distancing yourself from others, if you do later in life, you'll be all alone. No one would come near you." She said to him, clearly concerned about him.

"But—" He turned away as he struggled lightly in her grasp. "What about the port, and the zoo, and—"

"And the park?" His guardian finished his question. "Noel, what happened there was terrible, but it could have been worse, it wasn't your fault that your power went berserk. And even when it did go berserk, you quickly resolved it." She reminded him.

"But—the people, they—"

"Were hurt, yes, but not killed. No one died because you restrained that power of yours. Even when you in dire stats, you focused on everyone around you, and restrained your power even at the cost of your life. That alone proves you're a good person." She smiled at him as she pulled away from him. "Now come on, the lake's just past this trail about ten minutes away." She told him.

He let out a smile as he followed without any complaints.

* * *

With the twins—

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked emotionlessly.

"What does it look like? I came back to visit my little sister." The boy answered, while still holding the books in his hands.

Looking at the twins, she pointed at them. "Forgive me when I say I find that hard to believe especially when you leave me alone for seven years, and when we meet again, I find you threatening the two children in my home."

"Sister…Rika…" Both of them looked at her with smiles on their faces, thankful their saviour had arrived.

"I wasn't threatening them, just interrogating them, this girl destroyed our neighbours house by shooting a fireball when I read a spell." He pointed towards the twins.

"What did you say?" Rika asked in surprise. "You read her book? But for that to happen you have to be—"

"My partner…" Adella muttered softly.

"Yes, yes I heard about that…" The boy waved them off. "But I would like to know what the heck is going on!" He added up.

In response, Rika turned towards the twins. "You two haven't told him yet have you?" She asked. They shook their heads in response. "Sigh…guess it's up too me." She sighed wearily, as she prepared the explanation.

* * *

Ten minutes later with Excellion—

"Mer—mercy please…" The little girl begged on her knees, next to her fallen bat partner. "I—I—I'm really sorry!" She cried.

Serena simply walked towards her, her expression unreadable. Her son following just behind her. "Start talking, you can start with your name and your motives, answer me truthfully, and I'll let you live." She told her.

The poor girl was so terrified, one look and anyone would know she won't even dare to try. "My—my—my name is Me—Merry…and this is Zabi my—my partner…" She stuttered.

Serena simply nodded her head, signalling her to continue. "We—we're from another city called South town. Our leader there, asked us to check out the quality of the mamodo here, so as to plan an invasion. He said to test them out, saying if their weak, get rid of them." Merry continued.

"Okay…you said us, I'm going to assume it's not just you alone." The vampire looked down at the little girl with an emotionless expression.

"No, I'm actually the weakest, so they told me to scram, so they look for our real targets in the nearby city." The girl looked away.

"And who are the targets?" Excellion asked.

"Umm…I think the—the main ones are called—the lock—umm…Lockhart twins or something like that." She answered.

Immediately as soon as she did, Excellion's hand found it's way to her throat. A killing aura emitted from the normally gentle boy. "For your sake, you better hope I heard wrongly, now repeat yourself once more…" He ordered all the while keeping his hand on her throat, almost as if he was ready to kill.

Beat who was staring at the sidelines, could only watch as he saw this new side of Excellion he had never seen before. And truthfully it scared him, if aura could really kill someone, that girl would be dead by now. Still it brought one very important question to mind._"What's his deal with the Lockhart twins? I know they were famous back home but…"_

And so, the girl proceeded into a detail explanation about her plans to wander around, while her comrades looked for the targets. By the time, she was done, the killing aura Excellion was giving off had intensified even further to the point she didn't even dare to look at him, despite the fact she was still in his grasp.

"Mother, I am done with her, you may have your meal." He released her, and let her fall to the ground, where she grabbed her throat and started coughing due to lack of air.

"Thank you my son." Serena spoke as she lifted Merry up by her throat like her son had done. "Well then filthy commoner, be thankful that you can at least do something for me." She said as she lifted her closer to her face, where she opened her mouth, revealing a set of fangs.

The girl barely had time to scream as the vampire sunk her teeth into her neck.

* * *

With Noel—

"Look at this view Noel, isn't it beautiful?" Adele asked as she started snapping some pictures of the beautiful and tranquil lake in front of them.

"Yeah, it is mom…" He replied, with a little cheer in his voice. "But how are we going to fish? We didn't bring a rod or anything." He asked.

"Don't worry, there's a small shack here that offers a rental of small boats and fishing rods, I'll pay for one of them, and then we'll have a nice fishing trip." Adele winked at him as she walked away.

Noel simply nodded and looked around the lake, while his mother was walking away. As he looked around the lake, he noticed something. _"There's people here!"_

True enough, far away, but still within sight, there were two people. One of them was a boy that was lean and thin. He had mid-length light brown hair, with bangs brushed to the side to stay out of his bluish green eyes, fair skin, and had somewhat a handsome face. He wore a tight gray t-shirt, dark jeans and blue converse.

The other was a boy his age, but he seemed to be swimming or diving, as a result he was unable to get a clear view of him.

Regardless he swore, to ignore them to the best he could, and simply enjoy this outing with his partner/guardian/mother.

* * *

With the twins—

"—and that's about it." Rika finished up her explanation about it. The battle, Azure and Adella, the partner system, and what she had been doing all this time since their arrival.

Meanwhile her brother stood there listening attentively the entire time. When she finally finished it, he rubbed his forehead. "Okay, so let me get this straight, these two are demons, and their fighting in a battle royale. They have to look for their partners to read their spells from the books, apparently this girl Azure is your partner(Note, since Azure looks like Adella, as twins, even if he is a boy Oh and their still in pyjamas), and your helping her. And now I've become Adella's partner right?" He asked.

"Correct." She answered.

"Okay just to be sure of one thing, those injuries you got. Were they from a battle?" He asked as he pointed to the bloodied bandages around her arms and legs.

She didn't say anything and instead continued to look away. The twins did so as well.

"And not just that, you've been involved in other fights as well haven't you?" He asked as well.

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing…" He cut her off, as he looked on at the twins with a dark look. "I've decided I'll do something about this."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" She asked her brother.

"No, it means is that I'm getting rid of these two, their clearly dangerous, you've been badly hurt, been put in life and death situations before. No matter what their reason is, I can't take part in this, I'm going to get rid of them now, burning their book is all it takes right?" He asked took the lighter in one hand and placed it under their books, attempting to set it on fire. "Clearly these two invite danger, I don't know why you live with them, but it's suicide to be living with demons, the sooner we get rid of them the better!"

Immediately everyone there panicked, Rika especially, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Wait!" Azure yelled out as he suddenly sprang forth and tackled him to the ground, his sister joining him shortly, as they attempted to pin him down.

Even when injured, a mamodo or demon was still superior to humans physically and thus they were able to restrain him.

In desperation, he ignited the lighter in his hands and waved it at their faces. Azure let out a startled and painful cry as the fire scorched his face. He fell off him taking away his own spell book. Adella distracted by the cry, left herself open and he easily kicked her off.

Immediately he reached forward trying to grab the book from Azure once more as he got up. Rika seeing this, snapped out of her thoughts and tried to restrain him by grabbing him from behind, but he quickly trashed about and tossed her aside where she slammed into the wall.

"Rika!" Azure got distracted by what had happened and left himself open. Taking advantage of the moment, her brother kicked him aside causing the book to slide near him.

Even though the kick didn't hurt much, it still was enough to separate him from his book. He watched as the boy made his way across towards it, with the lighter still in hand.

Rika stared in horror as her brother grabbed the spell book of her partner and lifted the lighter under one hand.

Mustering every ounce of her strength, she forced herself up to her feet as she attempted a last ditch attempt to save her partner as her brother attempted to set the book on fire.

* * *

**So apart from Noel, anyone guess who that other OC pair was? I'll give u a hint, it's from Steve.**

**Anyway this is first time I wrote an overly protective scene where the person goes nuts, so it might seem childish, it's my biggest concern at the moment truthfully. If it seems sloppy blame it on my lack of experience.**

**I wanted Rika's brother to do something different then either just being acceptable or sceptical, and instead made him so over protective he would destroy the books instantly to protect his sister or so.**

**ONCE AGAIN, READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO WRITE A BETTER LAST SCENE PLEASE!**


	8. Hide and seeking

**Okay this chapter may not be my best considering I was in a rush, but whatever, I hope you like it, oh and on a side note, welcome back Iron! **

* * *

"We better hurry mother." Excellion muttered as he supported his mother in one arm, all the while leaping through the forest and into the city.

"Son? May I ask what's gotten you?" She asked while looking at him.

"The Lockhart twins are very important to me mother, I swore I would never let anything happen to them." He replied while jumping through the trees.

"How rare, are you really concern about the twins that girl mentioned?" She asked.

His expression softened but regardless he kept going. "I…owe…owe them my life." He simply replied.

* * *

_Flashback—_

"_Mommy mommy! Look over here! I found something!" _

"_Come quick! I think I hear breathing!" _

_Excellion opened his eyes, only to find himself in darkness. Every part of him screamed in agony. He heard someone talking, but he couldn't make out what it was, every word was gibberish to him. _

"_It hurts…it really hurts…what's going on, why does it hurt so much?" He desperately wanted to know, yet her couldn't find the strength to say anything._

"_Mom! Hurry up! We have to save him! He sounds like he's in pain!" _

"_Save? What happened? What are they talking about?" He wanted to know, but he's mind was shutting down again. _

* * *

Serena looked on at her son with slight concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not now mother, maybe later." He answered.

She sighed, concern about this new side of her son she had never seen before.

* * *

With Rika—

"STOPPP!" She screamed out loud as she watched her brother attempting to set her partner's book on fire.

But despite her best shot, she wasn't able to reach him in time, eyes widening in horror, at that moment she prayed to god for a miracle, something, or anything help her.

"_**Kazedron!" **_

A large tornado blast suddenly blew down the front door and slammed into the back of Rika's brother's back. The impact caused him to throw the book away, it landed next to Rika who immediately picked it up and hung onto it with all her strength.

"RIKA!" Haley screamed in concern as she ran in looking worried about her.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" She asked, though her voice held confusion, her expression was one of gratitude.

"I was worried about you, at school I heard you got injured badly, so I came over to check up on you, then suddenly I heard you screaming when I tried to visit." The redhead replied.

Her partner on the other hand just walked in with a board expression, he glanced around and looked at the boy who was lying flat down on the ground. "And…whose this?" He asked.

Rika glanced angrily towards her unconscious brother with pity and rage in her eyes. "My brother…" She simply replied.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"I can't believe it! I was actually forced to go on a date with some random stranger!" Nymph screamed furiously at her partner in the shop.

"Calm down Nymph, we should be happy that he let us go." Takumi tried to calm her down while he arranged some shelves.

She pouted as she stomped on the ground angrily. "You don't understand! I don't want to go a date! I don't even know him and he's like a paedophile!" She screamed at him.

"Well it was either that or he burnt your book, and neither one of us wants that to happen." He replied.

"That still doesn't mean I have to like the idea of going out on a date with a paedophile!" She screamed again in frustration.

Sighing, he simply kept quiet and continued to do his work in the shop. Thankful there was no customers there, otherwise he would have drawn a lot of attention.

*Cling*Cling*

The sound of bells chiming echoed through the shop.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" he immediately greeted whoever it was.

Two girls walked in, one had short fringe brown hair and black eyes. She stood at around 1.6 meters tall and wore a white shirt along with a brown jacket and brown pants.

The other was a girl that stood at around the same height, she had long flowing black hair and ruby eyes, she was dressed in a black dress.

The amber haired girl simply looked at them. "You can help us by disappearing." She said as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a red book.

"A spellbook?" Nymph suddenly snapped to attention.

"Get out of this shop and fight us or we'll blow this place sky high." The girl threatened.

"Oh and by the way, name's Amy, and this is my partner Suki." The black haired girl introduced themselves.

* * *

With Rika—

After tying her brother up in a corner, she told Azure and Adella to hide in their room. She then proceeded to explain the situation to Haley and Kai who gathered in their living room.

"And that's about it..." She said.

"Wow, overprotective much?" Haley whistled. "My brother would probably freak out if he knew I was in a dangerous battle, but he would never go so far as to do something like this. I can understand why you feel so hurt."

In response Rika shook her head. "No that's not it, I just—"

"Uhh…" Her brother groaned suddenly, catching everyone's attention, opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at his sister, and another two other people in the room.

"Finally awake aren't you little brother?" Rika coldly greeted him.

"What happened? Last I remember something hard hit me in the back and I lost conscious." He asked.

"That isn't important. What's important is what you tried to do." She got up and walked towards him. "Have you any idea what was it that you tried to do?" She asked.

"I was just trying to protect you, I don't want you getting involved with demons and—"

*Smack*

Rika cut him off by slapping him. "And when did I say I wanted your protection." She snapped at him. "For seven, SEVEN WHOLE YEARS! You, mom and dad left me alone. I had to grow up by myself, but I never hated you, because I believed that you never forgot me at all." She sighed, looking down on the floor.

"Sis…" He looked at her.

"But now, after seven whole years, you finally return, and the first thing I saw you do is threaten my family." She continued, tears starting to form around her eyes.

"Your—family? But—but-their—" He stuttered.

"Demons? What about it?" She asked like nothing was wrong.

He stared at her like she was insane. "Listen up Rua, these two children have been living with me for quite some time. I watched out for them, and they in turn watch out for me. Even though we haven't been together for long, I clearly see them as family. When I was lonely they were here for me, when I was sad, they consoled me. They've been like the family I've forgotten when you all left." She continued.

"That's right." Haley added in. "Rika went through a lot, she grew up alone, had no friends until recently, and everyday before that, she was bullied and beaten up because you all left. I heard she became a sister of the church helping out others because she wanted to forget her loneliness."

"True, but yet even though I found peace, I was never able to fill the gap in my heart, not until I met the two of them." The sister of the church replied.

"Ever since then, these two have been her family. They've been more of a brother or a sister if you were a girl then you ever have been to Rika." Haley added in.

"And when I finally found family again after all this time, I find you returning only to try and remove the two members I see as my little siblings, how can I stand still and do nothing." She glared at him.

He looked down on the floor unable to say anything.

"For now, just sit there and don't move. I'm going to check up on the twins, Adella particularly, she's really depress that her partner nearly destroyed her brother." She said as she turned away, leaving her brother alone as Haley and Kai followed her as well.

* * *

With Noel…

"Isn't this relaxing Noel?" Adele asked as she and her son sat together in a dingy boat fishing with their backs facing each other.

"Ye—yes…mo—mom…" He replied shakily.

"Noel…" She sighed. "Do try and relax, there's nothing wrong here...no one is going to show up and attack you, so just relax." She told him.

That didn't make him feel any better. "But mom, last time you said at a zoo, he showed up.

Immediately she shuddered, almost dropping the fishing rod. "Don't remind me Noel, I don't want to think about him again." She replied.

"But…"

"No buts Noel, we're in the middle of the mountains here now, there is no way that person will track us and—" Whatever Adele was about to say was halted halfway when her fishing rod suddenly started pulling violently.

"Oh I GOT ONE!" She yelled out ecstatically like a little girl as she pulled with all her might, throwing the fish high into the air.

There was a splash of water as she pulled out her catch, but what she saw made her freeze entirely.

"Hey what gives?" A boy yelled at her.

She froze, and Noel dropped his fishing rod into the river, unable to take her eyes off the boy.

It was a tall 15 year old boy with tan skin and golden hair and eyes that resembled whirlpools. He was wearing swimming trunks, and even more surprising than that was that in his hands was a bronze trident.

"Wha—" Both Adele and Noel tried speaking up, but couldn't.

The boy struggled for a moment before slipping out of Adele's fishing rod. "What the heck do you think your doing? You snacked my swimming trunks!" He pointed at her.

"I—I'm sorry." She backed away. "It's just I never thought there were people swimming out here, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't count for snagging my pants." The boy rudely replied. Looking around, his eyes turned to Noel, where he suddenly pointed his trident at, almost skewering him, considering they were in a dingy boat. "You! I know you!" He yelled out suddenly.

"Wha—" Noel tried to back away and almost fell overboard.

"Your Noel Windwalker aren't you?" He asked immediately.

Noel backed out a bit more, forgetting that he was on a boat, and by doing so, his weight was so fully focused on one side that the entire dingy boat suddenly collapsed, taking all three of them down into the lake because of it.

* * *

With Nymph—

"**Furasairu**!"

Nymph shot out three crushing waves towards her target who simply leapt over them.

"Oh come on, is that all you got?" Ami taunted her as she landed a meter away from the attack. "You already got the advantage, and yet this is all you can do?" She asked.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled out at her.

Floating over an empty roof with her partner and her opponents on the ground. She looked over the entire battlefield. Her partner directly beneath her reading her spells.

On the other side of the roof, her opponents just stood there, smirking at them, both of them didn't look worry at the very least.

"You clearly are so focused on your flight and spells and can't find a proper balance of each, as a result your attacks are clumsy and predictable." Ami taunted her.

"SHUT UP!" Nymph yelled at her, furious that her enemy was looking down on her so much that she even offered advice like it was nothing wrong at all.

"**Furasairu!**"

Once again she shot out three more crushing waves from above towards her opponent.

In turn, Suki opened her book and read out a spell.

"**Maliania" **

Ami smirked as she easily shot forth at great speed leaving a trail of blue light around her feet as she leapt up crossing her arms in a protective state. Charging straight through Nymph's attack, she threw her hands out and punched Nymph in the face, causing her to fly back, though she managed to keep herself in the air, she winced and touched her face instinctively as soon as she recovered.

"What's this? The little fly girl can't take a hit? What a baby." Ami laughed at her as she landed on the ground. "Little girls like you shouldn't be here, why don't you head and play with mommy?" She taunted her again.

"SHUT UP!" Nymph yelled at her, ignoring the pain her face had. "Another spell!" She ordered.

"**Finsairu!"** Her partner yelled out.

In turn, she shot out a large crushing wave, which tore right through the fences of the roof, where it kept going till it hit another building, and onwards it kept going.

"Not bad, but still not good enough." Ami laughed at her as she easily stepped to the side and avoid it.

"**Maliania!" **Her partner read out the same spell.

Like before, a blue light glowed around her feet, and without warning she leapt towards Nymph at such speeds that was impossible to see to human eyes and kicked her in the face, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Nymph!" Takumi quickly ran towards her side and helped her up. "Are you all right Nymph?" He asked.

"I'm fine, although I have to say she's fast, I couldn't see her clearly, and not to mention she has quite the defence, she charged through my first spell easily." She replied.

"Quit talking and start fighting!" Ami yelled out as she rushed forward again with her fists held up, she closed the distance quickly.

"**Farusairu!"** Takumi shouted in turn.

Nymph quickly spread her arms and slashed it, creating a sonic wave which cut through the air. As soon as Ami touched it, she suddenly tripped and fell.

"What the hell?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"**Furasairu!"**

Nymph placed her hands forth, and shot forth three crushing waves at point blank range, which flew towards her target.

"**Magulio Zaxis!"** Suki yelled out.

A blue glow emerged from her fist, and Ami suddenly performed a series of punches towards the three waves, before suddenly launching it upwards with an uppercut.

"What?" Nymph cried out as her attacks were swatted away so easily.

"**Maliania!"**

Once more the blue glow emerged around her feet, and she suddenly shot forth and without warning smashed her fist into Nymph's stomach.

"Guah…" Her mouth opened instinctively as her stomach was hit.

"**Magulio Zaxis!"**

The blue glow emerged around her fists once more as she suddenly punched Nymph twice in the face using a one-two jab combo.

The young girl's head snapped back and forth twice as Ami's fist found it's way to her face, leaving her dazed for a moment, allowing her to pull her fist back wide before launching it at her face again.

It collided, and the girl was sent flying into the fence covering the roof, she hit the fence hard and the impact caused her to rebound onto the ground.

"Oww…." She moaned. "What…happened?" She asked weakly as she tried getting back on her feet.

"I don't know how you managed to stop my movements earlier, but I'll give you credit either way." Aim shrugged as she walked forward. "But it just so happens, my element is aura, I can use aura to remove negative status, as well as buff myself." She explained.

"Then…"

"Yes, my first spell increases my leg strength so much I can perform instant dashes, and my second spell made my fist increase their strength so much I can punch spells away. The bad point about it is that my spells are only for one action, so I have to use it quickly, but the good news is I can use it to break free of bonds like from your spells earlier on." The opposing mamodo replied.

Walking towards her, Ami reached forth and pulled Nymph up by her hair so that she faced her. "Although no harm telling you since I'll be sending you back home now." She said as she cocked her fist back and was prepared to smash it into her face with all her might.

Unable to see it, Nymph closed her eyes and awaited her defeat, but strangely nothing happened at all. Seconds later, she heard some fidgeting and thus she opened her eyes.

Standing in between her and Ami was another girl, she had easily caught Ami by her fist which was just two inches away from her face.

"You know, it's not very proper for a grown girl to be beating another girl down. Normally I wouldn't interfere with a fight, but I got a question for that girl." The newcomer stated as she shoved Ami back easily.

Looking up at the newcomer, Nymph chose to examine her.

It was a young lady with dark violet hair, dressed a black undershirt and a violet vest with feathers all over it. She wore a purple miniskirt at the same time, with it's edges carved out in feathers. And to top it off, she had a witch's hat at the same time. She stood at around 1.7 meters tall, has long violet hair and purple eyes, and a soft face.

As she shoved Ami back easily she turned towards Nymph who was still sitting on the ground.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Ye—yeah…" The little girl replied. "Who are you anyway?" She asked in turn.

"A passerby. I came here looking for someone named Excellion, have you seen him?" She asked.

At the mentioned of that name, Nymph…

"THAT PAEDOPHILE?" She screamed out loud.

Letting out a sigh, the girl shook her head. "Paedophile, I guess that does describe him, so yes, have you seen him?" She asked.

"HAVE I SEEN HIM? HE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME AND THEN ASKED ME ON A DATE! OFF COURSE I'VE SEEN HIM!" Nymph screamed at her.

"Yeah, definitely him." The girl replied as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, where is he now?" She asked.

"Don't know, he said tomorrow he'll pick me up for my date, before running off." The winged mamodo replied.

Sighing, the girl let out a curse. "Son of a bitch, that bastard just keeps running off on his own." She grumbled as she looked away for a moment before turning back to her. "Look, I got to go, but thanks for telling me. As a reward I'll tell you her weakness." She muttered the last part softly as she glanced towards Ami who was glaring at them a few meters away. "Excellion, you son of a bitch, when I find you I'm skewer your heart through…" She grumbled

"What is it?" She asked.

"Her aura isn't really aura, it's more like runes which covers a part of her body for a brief second. Her attacks are fast, but straight forward, keep flying while casting spells, never stay in one spot for long, because once she commits to a direction, she can't switch, so if you evade a dash attack, she'll be vulnerable." The girl told her before backing off.

"Oh and by the way…my name's Sola, see you around." She told her as she turned around and jumped off the roof.

Immediately Nymph ran to the end of the roof and looked down, but saw no traces of her at her. "She's gone…" She muttered.

"What was that about?" Takumi couldn't help but asked.

"Don't know, she just asked me some question about that guy who beat me in the church before running off." She replied.

"Excellion? What about that guy?" He asked.

Before she could reply, Ami who was listening in, immediately cut in. "Wait, Excellion? As in Excellion the Void? And that girl earlier on, was her name Sola or something?" She asked.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Nymph asked.

"Are they a big deal or something?" Suki asked, also curious about her sudden reactions.

"Yeah, Excellion the void, is a powerful mamodo back home, they say his skills are equal to that of Nana's trio, and is known as the rival of Beat the soundwave. And Sola, the witch of the wind is of equal standing to Excellion." She explained.

Nymph who was listening in, couldn't help but be shocked. "Wait, that guy was the void? I heard about him, but I thought the void was a girl!" She asked loudly.

"No, Excellion has vamparic blood in him, and his true form looks like a maiden even if he's still a boy, so he sealed it away." Ami answered her.

Afterwards she heaved a weary sigh as she dropped her stance and put her hands behind her. "Well I'm done here, let's go." She said as she turned around.

"WHAT?" All three of them yelled out in shock.

"Your leaving? What gives?" Nymph asked out angrily.

Ami just turned back towards her. "If the void asked you out on a date and I beat you, he's going to kill me." She shuddered. "No thanks, I rather not deal with him, he's not that famous, but he is a high ranking competitor on par with the soundwave." She told him.

"So what now?" Takumi asked.

"I'll look for other mamodos, you know of any others? Preferably girls or a strong guy?" She asked.

Nymph cocked her head to the side for a moment thinking. "Well, there's a girl called Grace Busters nearby, she lives in district 13. I heard she's a boxer." She answered her.

"Perfect…A female boxer like myself, I'll go pay her a visit." Ami stated as she turned around and left with Suki.

"Wait!" Takumi yelled out as they were about to leave.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm not sure about this, but I heard rumours, about some mamodo named the smooth criminal living in the temple shrine near the mountain, I heard he's really strong." He told her.

"Forget it!" She waved him off immediately. "I'm not stupid to fight that guy, he's way out of my league!" She said as she walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

Nymph and Takumi just stared at each other for a moment before shrugging.

* * *

With Rika—

"Okay Adella, mind the house while me and Azure are gone, and make sure that brother of mine doesn't do anything stupid." She yelled as she turned around and left the house with Azure.

"We'll be back soon with dinner." Azure yelled out as he followed her out.

The two of them were heading off to the church for their prayers, Haley and Kai had left before hand, the former worried that her brother was going to do something stupid, but Rika assured him that she would handle him should he runs wild again.

And with that said, Rika thought it would be a good idea to leave Adella alone with her partner so that they could get acquainted with one another. Since Rua can't burn her book, she was safe.

"Ne-ne, Rika-san…" Azure called her as they were walking.

"What is it Azure?" She asked.

"I was wondering, could I ask what happened to you and your family?" He asked.

Silent, she kept silent as they kept walking.

"Rika?" He called her again.

"Later Azure, I want to tell this to my brother as well, when we come back, I'll tell you and Adella about our relationship." She replied while walking.

He looked a bit concerned at her answer, but didn't say anything as he kept following her.

Unknown to them, standing at the top of a lamppost, a figure licked her lips as she glanced down at the unsuspecting pair.

* * *

**So there wasn't much this chapter just interaction. **

**Noel and Adele fishes out someone from Stevethemime's profile.**

**Excellion goes crazy looking for the twins.**

**Sola goes Crazy looking for Excellion.**

**And Ami goes looking for Grace for a fight.**

**On a side note, welcome back Iron! **


	9. challenges are made

**No comment here, so just enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you all right Azure? You look bothered for some reason." Rika asked as they walked down the neighbourhood.

"Well it's just a feeling, but I can't help but feel that something terrible is about to happen." He replied.

"Do you know what's causing it?" She asked.

He simply shook his head sadly. She sighed in turn. "Well don't worry about it, we'll deal with it, when the times comes." She told him as she clasped his hand. "Now come on, the children in the orphanage have been wanting to play with you for some time."

"Do they know I'm a boy?" He asked.

"Not at all, I'll respect your wishes, if you don't want to tell them then it's okay, even though as a sister I don't really feel it's right to lie about things like this, I have no right to do anything." She replied.

"I'm sorry…" He looked away.

"Stop saying sorry Azure, I'm not blaming you or anything. This is something you chose off your own free will." She pouted.

"Okay…" He smiled lightly.

* * *

With Noel—

Currently he and his mother/guardian/partner were currently sitting by a bonfire drying themselves as they wrapped themselves in towels.

"Achoo!" Noel sneezed, currently shaking. "Wow, I'm…I'm really cold." He shivered.

"It's all right Noel, just relaxed, in a few hours you'll be as good as new again." His mother replied as she sneezed as well.

"Geeze, stop acting like a wimp, all you did was fall into the lake." The boy Adele fished out scowled at them.

"Agu, you're a water mamodo, off course it won't affect you, but for us the water's freezing!" Adele managed as she shivered.

He snorted. "What a bunch of wimps."

Adele glared at him but didn't say anything else.

"If you want to warm up quickly, then let's have a battle, the adrenaline will warm you immediately!" Agu challenged as he pointed his trident at Noel.

"We are not fighting, Noel and I came here to get away from the battle! So we are not fighting! We've been fighting and running for weeks, and I finally find a nice quiet place, so get lost!" Adele yelled as she tossed her wet towel at his face.

Grumbling, Agu grabbed the towel and threw it to the side. "Fine, but if you want a fight I'll be waiting at the lake." He turned around and walked away.

"Just get lost already!" Adele tossed a stone at him and watched as he left grumbling.

As soon as he left, Adele breathed out a sigh of relief. "Honestly, what a troublemaker." She sighed.

"It could be worst mom, come on don't let him mess up our family time, we still got time to spare, what's say after this we go hiking?" Noel suggested.

"Good idea son." She replied as she placed another towel over her. "Although just wait for a few more moments until the chill goes down first."

* * *

Elsewhere—

"She should be here somewhere, that Grace mamodo that person lives here." Ami along with her partner just stood outside an apartment.

"Then ring it, I want to go sightseeing as soon as possible." Suki said as she reached for the doorbell.

"Hello?" A girl's voice interrupted them.

Turning to the side, they saw two girls walking up towards them. Immediately Ami took the initiative. "Are you Grace Busters and Teal?" She asked.

Both girls looked surprise at her knowing their names. "Yeah I'm Grace, why?" The long blue hair girl replied.

"Good, I'll make this quick, name's Ami I'm a mamodo as well, I heard rumours that you're a mamodo who does boxing as well, normally I came here to under orders to destroy other mamodo's, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity when I heard there was another one like me." She introduced herself.

"You're here for a fight?" Grace suddenly readied herself in a boxing stance.

"Yeah, but not here, we'll fight somewhere else, a ring would be great, but human rings can't stand the power of mamodo's." Ami shrugged.

"Then how about a mamodo made ring?" Teal asked. Both Ami and Suki looked in surprise as she suggested that. "We have a friend who made one, come with us, we'll take you there, that is your eager to have your ass kick."

"Tough talk, but whatever. Take me there now and I'll be the one kicking your ass." Ami cracked her knuckles.

"It's your funeral." Grace cracked her knuckles in turn. "Come on." She said so calmly with a tone of eagerness as she turned around and left.

* * *

With Adella—

She looked on sympathetically at her partner who was still tied up. At the same time he looked at her, neither one saying anything.

"Quit looking at me like that." Rua told her off as he turned away.

"Are you all right? You look quite uncomfortable, do you want me to untie the ropes?" Adella asked him.

"Leave me alone, I don't need your pity." He scoffed.

Sighing, she suddenly got off her chair and walked towards him. "What are you doing?" He asked as she went behind him.

She didn't say anything as she continued to untie the ropes. A moment later, the ropes fell to the ground, and he was free.

Rubbing his wrists, he glared at the young girl. "To be pitied by a demon off all things, how pathetic." He muttered.

"There is nothing pathetic about helping people. That is something most people should do." Adella replied.

"Oh shut up. I don't want to hear that from a demon." He told her off.

She sighed sadly as she walked away. Leaving him alone. "Hey where are you going?" He asked.

"To get some rest." She simply answered.

"Your not afraid I might burn your book while your not looking?" He asked.

She shook her head. "There's a new change in rules from the previous battles, only mamodo's or other book owners have the ability to burn spell books, even if you tried, only another mamodo or book owner could burn my book." She replied. "And besides, if you did get rid of me, Rika would break, knowing that her brother really did betray her."

With nothing else to say, the young sister entered her room, where she locked the door immediately.

There with no one more herself, she finally let loose the emotions that she was holding back. Falling back to the wall, she slumped down as she curled herself into a ball and started crying.

"Why…why does my partner have to be someone like him?" She asked as she cried. "Why do I get a partner that hates me? Why do I get a partner who won't accept me?"

But no answer ever came…

* * *

With Azure—

"Hello! Is anyone here?" He asked as he rang the bell. Rika standing side by side with him.

No one answered his call at all. "That's strange, usually there would be a large commotion from the kids by now." His partner replied as she rang the bell as well.

But like Azure, no one answered her calls. "Okay, wonder what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Should we go in and see? " She asked.

"Yeah, let's you got the key right?" He asked.

She nodded. Taking out the key to the orphanage, she opened the door.

"Where is everyone…" Azure asked, the first thing they noticed was true enough there was not a single person there at all.

"Is anyone here?" Rika yelled out as she and her partner walked in. No one responded. They looked left and right, searching through the rooms, but still found no one at all. For a moment she was going to give up and look elsewhere, when she suddenly heard something.

Looking into the kitchen, she saw a young boy walking out with a fork in his hand, using it to eat something.

"Dai-Kun!" She called out to him as she ran up to him. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" She asked.

Azure turned around and saw the boy as well. He quickly approached his partner.

The boy simply dragged his feet towards her like a zombie, not saying a word as he looked on the ground.

"Dai-kun? What's wrong?" she asked, a bit unnerved by his behaviour.

Still saying nothing, the boy suddenly stopped in front of her.

Azure who made his way up towards his partner, suddenly realized something. "Rika! Look out!" He screamed as he suddenly pushed her back aside.

The boy who was standing in front of her the whole time, suddenly lashed forth, with the fork, attempting to thrust it into her. It was only due to Azure's interference at the last second did she get away.

"What—" She simply stared, not knowing what just happened.

"Rika! He's being controlled! I don't know how, but I can feel a mamodo nearby here!" Azure helped her up.

"A mamodo?" She panicked. Looking left and right, but finding nothing. "Where is he?"

"Don't know, but we should get out of here! It's too dangerous here!" Azure suggested, as he pulled Rika away in time before the boy could skewer her once more. "Come on! I can feel it's presence, it's feint, but it's nearby!"

Dragging her up onto her feet, Azure quickly led her by her hand through the house. But as soon as he left the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. As he and his partner were greeted with every other child there in the orphanage, everyone was armed with knives, forks, and scissors and all.

"What—no…what…" Rika stuttered, frightened by the sight in front of her.

The children charged at her, attempting to kill.

Realizing the danger, Azure grabbed her hand and ran again. "Rika snap out of it! The culprit is in the house or nearby, there's no way a puppeteer mamodo can control so many from afar." He told her.

"Then where is he?" She asked frantically.

"Search these rooms, he must be hiding in one of them! I can't tell where exactly, but he's close! If you see anything suspicious hit it or smash it! We have to find him!" He answered her as he kicked down to the library. The two saw nothing at all as they looked around.

"Nothing here, just the usual books, on to the next room!" He said as he continued searching rooms left and right. But each room he searched was a dead end.

Until finally, they came to the last room.

"Okay, this is the last room, the old man's room." Azure panted, a bit tired from the running, and his wounds caused by the morning accident still hadn't healed yet.

"Azure! Don't call him old man!" Rika scolded him.

He pouted. "Not now Rika please." He told her as he kicked the door down.

Yet inside they found nothing and no one inside at all. There was no one there at all.

"There's no one here, don't tell me that we were wrong in the first place." Rika slumped to her knees.

However Azure simply shook his head. "No I can feel it, the feint presence is here, he's here. Look around, there must be something strange and out of place here." He insisted. He quickly released her hand and walked forth, he opened drawers, searched through the books and looked under the table.

"Help me look for it, something must be out of place here, if you see it, try and smash it or something." He told her.

Walking forth, she grabbed some of the toys and started shuffling through the stock, as Azure searched the books.

"There's nothing here, are you sure that…wait…" She noticed something as she grabbed hold of a monkey toy.

"What's wrong?" Azure turned around.

She didn't reply as she lifted the monkey up and swung him left and right.

"Rika! Stop fooling around, we got to find him!" Her partner yelled at her.

For a moment she continued to do so, until she finally let out a cry as she threw the monkey out the window. Azure was about to yell at her again, when he suddenly saw the monkey alter it's trajectory so that it landed on it's feet.

"What the—heck…" Azure simply stared in surprise.

Rika however frowned at the sight in front of her. "Who are you? She asked immediately, taking out the spellbook from her bag.

"Kekeke…so you noticed me, I'm impressed a human was able to do so." The monkey chuckled as h jumped about. "How did you noticed me?"

"We live in an orphanage, all the toys here are run down, and their quality is clearly shoddy when compared to outside ones, one feel at the texture of your skin and I knew your texture was too well made for it to have been a gift or a child handmade toy." She replied as she opened the spell book.

"Oh ho, not bad, quite an observant display, I didn't expect a human like you to be able to noticed me." He simply stated.

"Don't underestimate me, I've been with the children off this orphanage for years! I know this place like the back off my hand!" She retorted.

He simply laughed at her. "Well whatever, not that I care or anything." He shrugged.

"I don't know what you've done to the children but I demand you release them right now!" She threatened.

"I don't want too!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

She growled as her spellbook started glowing. "Release them before I make you! I don't like fighting a mamodo without a partner but I will if I must!" She continued to threatened him.

The monkey however simply smiled at her. "Who says I don't have a partner?" He asked as he positioned himself in a jumping jack position, for a moment Rika looked at him confuse, until suddenly he split, literally.

His hands, arms, legs, body and head flew apart, as if like some puppet, all of them started jingling about. "My partner's not here but he's watching the fight, not that it really matters since I can survive on my own." The monkey's head chuckled as it glared down at them.

"Now then, let's see here, my target happens to be both of you, so don't worry I won't kill you or burn your book." He continued to chuckle. "Although that being said, I'm going to make you scream for mercy when I'm done with you."

* * *

With Noel—

"No…we are not fighting with you." Adele huffed, quite annoyed that the boy just wouldn't get her message, she said she wasn't going to fight, but Agu just kept insisting.

"Come on, I heard that you were one of the strongest competitors in the battle, just a quick spar or something." He pleaded.

Adele frowned at his insistence. And the two started bickering again.

Noel and Agu's partner Bryant, the boy they saw earlier on was standing at the sides as they both bickered on, neither saying a word at all.

And after finally a long period of time, Adele finally managed to convince Agu off. She sighed in relief as she and Noel finally managed to get away from them.

"Honestly what a troublesome pair." She sighed as she and her partner packed up their bags, and were about to leave.

"Going somewhere Noel?" A voice called out to him.

Both him and his mother froze in place upon hearing the voice. They turned around slowly, where they came face to face with two people.

One was a boy that has bushy blonde hair with green eyes and is dressed in a black loose fitting kung fu jacket with black pants.

The other was a man wearing a traditional martial arts attire and has short brown hair with a moustache and is very muscular, his clod blue eyes stared straight at the two of them.

"Ve—Vero…" Noel stuttered as he and his mother took a step back nervously.

"Seriously, you really thought I wouldn't be able to find you just because you ran across the country?" The boy smirked as he raised he suddenly raised his hand forward.

The man took out a book from his martial arts attire and opened it. "**Vakeru**"

A vacuum wave blasted forth from Vero's palm as it headed towards two of them.

* * *

Elsewhere—

On the top of a small hill, where a small shrine resided, a young girl was sweeping the floor, she was dressed in a shrine maiden outfit. She had long violet hair, purple eyes a soft and a feminine face.

She hummed a tune as she continued to sweep the floor, not paying attention to anything else.

"Sayuri!" A loud voice called out. She stopped her sweeping for a moment as she glanced towards the shrine entrance, where four girls entered.

"Oh hi there!" She greeted them as she put away her broom for a second as she went forward to greet them.

"Hi Sayuri, did you get the message?" Teal asked as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, I got the message, I talked to him already, and it's already been set up in the dojo." The shrine maiden replied as she turned around and led the way. "Although that being said, you do realize I'm under no obligation to do so for you right?" She asked as she continued walking.

"True, so why did you?" Teal asked again.

"BecauseI thought the idea was interesting, I don't want to have anything to do with you, but the chance that I might be able to see you and your mamodo being beaten black and blue about in a ring was simply too good to pass." She replied.

Grace simply cracked her knuckles in return, but the shrine maiden didn't look the least bit intimidated.

A minute later, behind the shrine, saw what appeared to be a training ground, or a rather a dojo for people learning swordsmanship. Ami and Suki looked a bit sceptical, but didn't say anything as they followed the shrine maiden in.

Immediately as soon as they saw the inside however, everyone let out a gasp.

In the middle of the dojo was a ring. Normally a ring wouldn't be suspicious or surprising, but in a dojo, however it was.

Standing next to the ring, leaning at it's corner was a young boy. It was a12 year old kid with white hair and emerald eyes. He was about 1.4 meters tall. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt along with a blue jacket and in blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"It's about time you got here, for a moment I thought you two had chickened out." He looked towards Grace and Teal.

"Shut it Trance before I beat your face in." Grace retorted.

"You can try." He shrugged. "Although if I recall the last time you tried that you walked away with a broken fist."

"And your arm was sprained for a week." Teal countered.

Ami who was getting impatient, finally interrupted them. "So is this is the ring you mentioned? It doesn't look one bit different from a normal ring, are you sure it can withstand a mamodo fight?" She asked.

Trance broke off his argument with Grace to look at her. "Oh, you're the opponent huh? Name's Trance nice to meet you." He replied.

"Pleasure, name's Ami, and this is Suki." She introduced herself.

He nodded in approval. "Good, and moving on, this ring, is actually crafted from my magic, I created the ring, and used my magic to reinforce it, the ropes and corners are so strong that even if a car were to ram it, it wouldn't break at all, heck it wouldn't even dent. Is that good enough?" He asked.

She smiled at his explanation. "Yeah it's good enough." She simply replied.

"So when do we start?" Suki asked.

"You better start soon." Trance replied. "I crafted this ring with my magic, but in two hours the magic will fade, and this ring will be fade away."

"We can start now if you want." Grace simply stated as she climbed into the ring.

"Oh, eager aren't you?" Ami smiled as she did the same. "Well don't worry, I'll make this beating an experience you won't forget." She said to her.

The tension was there, as both of them said no more words and just stared at each other.

Yet just as fast as the tension was created, it was shattered by a cough from Sayuri. "Wait, before you start, just a second." She said as she reached into her outfit and pulled out a silver spellbook.

"**Astaraliz"**

Trance opened his palm and feint glimmer of lights gathered into it, a second later, the light died down, and in his hand was two set of mouth pieces.

"**Reinstis"**

The mouth pieces glowed for a second before dying down, as soon as it died down, he immediately tossed them to Grace and Ami in the ring.

"There, it's mouthpieces forged from my magic, I'm sure it's strong enough to be used considering I know how hard Grace hits." He told her before looking away. "Even if it's not that hard." He muttered.

The two girls placed the mouthpieces into their mouth, before glaring at each other again.

"**Astraliz" **

Trance smiled as he created a pair of mikes in his hand and tossed one towards his partner the shrine maiden there.

Sayuri hit the mike a few times to test it out. When she saw it was working, she smiled. "Good, testing testing." She spoke into it.

Trance sat next to her, and a second later she took a seat too.

"Okay, everyone! This is Sayrui Shirayuki here! And today I'll be providing commentary live for the match up of Grace vs Ami." She announced.

"And this is Trance, I'll be assisting with commentary as well. On a side note, both of us do with for Grace to get her ass kick." He shamelessly announced.

Both Grace and her partner glared at them, not saying a word. Teal went to one corner, while Suki went to another corner, each going to their partner's corner.

Trance and Sayuri smiled as they looked on at the display in front of them. "And in a matter of moments, the match would begin." Sayuri declared.

"And this is a match with unlimited rounds, victory is decided by knockout or submission. There is an interval every few minuets and so. Spells are allowed as long as their aren't attacking or defensive spells, and also they can't be range attacks." Trance declared.

"If you do accept these rules, please say so, and prepare yourself while we get one last thing ready." Sayuri cheekily added in.

"Lastly, feel free to make this match as brutal and bloody as possible. It'll make greater entertainment." Trance added in as he got up and left. "I'll be back in a second to get something then we'll start the match." He said.

* * *

With Sola—

Currently she was walking alongside her partner in a shopping district. "Sigh…" She sighed. "Just where could that guy have gone?" She wondered.

The young girl next to her looked at her but didn't say anything.

The two didn't say anything as they kept walking, but suddenly, Sola stopped, as she glanced towards a faraway distance.

"What's wrong?" The girl next to her asked. She was a young girl with long amber hair tied up in twin tails, she has emerald eyes and a soft childish face. She stood about 1.6 meters tall, and was wearing a brown shirt and shorts.

"For a second…" she muttered softly before stopping. She closed her eyes again for a second.

Her companion watched her silently, a bit worried.

"No…no it can't be…he can't be here? Can he?" She muttered. As soon as she opened her eyes, she suddenly glanced towards her companion next to her. "We got to go…" She simply said.

"Sorry Lily, we got to go!" She told her before suddenly running off, weaving through the crowd in the shopping district with ease.

"What's wrong Sola? Why are you acting like this?" Lily asked, quite startled by her partner's sudden behaviour.

"Be quiet, he's here, and I have to reach him no matter what!" She simply cut her off, not caring about her words anymore.

She looked to the distant where she headed, dragging her partner behind her.

* * *

**Haha, if you thought there was going to be a battle here, sorry to disappoint you. **

**I wanted to set the mood up first.**

**Anyhow, Sayuri is now Trance's new partner, I gave him a Shrine maiden based off a character in Hidan no Aria, I'm sure you can easily tell who it is if you watched it.**

**Anyway next chapter…**

**Noel vs Vero (Hunted vs hunter)**

**Grace vs Ami (Two girls going to fight in a boxing match, with Grace being booed on by a shrine maiden off all things)**

**Azure vs a puppet monkey(How did I end up using a monkey anyway?)**

**Anyway read and review!**

**OH and Vero is thatguy's character and I hope I did Grace's character justice.**


	10. Their individual battles Part 1

**This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. 6K words, it's different from my usual 4K plus around there.**

**This is by the way an introduction chapter, the complete battles will take up to a few chapters or so. **

**So this is actually part 1 of those chapters, enjoy!**

* * *

"Got what we needed Trance?" Sayuri asked as she sat at a commentary's table forged from Trance's magic.

"Yeah with this we can begin the match." Trance said as he brought up a golden bell and a hammer.

"Do you really need a hammer?" Teal asked from the corner.

"Not really, but it adds to the mood." He shrugged as he placed it in front of himself and his partner. "All right you two, too your corners now." He told both Ami and Grace who were sitting down at their corners starring at each other with both Suki and Teal giving some advice.

"And…" Trance looked at his watch. "We should begin." He said.

"Both fighters to the centre of the ring now!" Sayuri announced. Even if it was only for a few seconds after the returned to their corners.

Both Grace and Ami left their corners, making their way to the centre of the ring. Grace entered a south-paw stance, Ami surprisingly did the same thing.

"Now just to remind you, this is a clean fight, no headbutting, no stomping, no biting, and nothing but your fist. Although that being said, you are allowed to hit anyway you want too, there's no rules against this." Trance added in.

Neither one said a word as they bumped fists.

Sayuri smirked as she watched the exchange. "And let the match begin." She said as she raised the hammer.

*DING!*

With Noel—

* * *

"Can we not fight Vero? I really don't want to hurt you!" He said as she and his mother ran from a barrage of vacuum waves.

"**Vakeru!****"**

A large vacuum wave blasted towards the two of them from behind.

"Mom! A spell!" He quickly yelled out as he turned about.

Opening the green book in her hands, Adele flipped to one of the pages there. "**Windlaz**"

Noel quickly touched the ground in front of him. As the Vacuum wave blasted towards him, a tornado geyser blasted forth from in front of him, easily dispelling the blast.

"There! You still take me for a fool! You have all that power and yet all you do is run, run and run! I'm tired of being looked down on! You think your so high and mighty that you can just ignore me?" Vero yelled out as he charged towards Noel, attempting to punch him.

"**Windlaz**" Adele yelled out, Noel placed his hands on the ground, summoning another geyser, but this from underneath him and his mother. Both braced themselves, as they shot forth high into the sky, where they landed on the side of the lake.

Where Agu and Bryant was eating some fish. The two were startled and dropped their food as Noel and his partner landed next to them.

"Sorry!" They yelled out in unison as they ran past them.

The two glanced towards them for a second before shrugging. But as they were about to eat again, a vacuum wave shot the ground in front of them, blowing away all their food.

They coughed as the dust was blown onto them, and quickly glared whoever was responsible for it. As Vero and his partner approached them, Agu quickly took out his trident and pointed at them, forcing them to stop in place.

"All right you bastards, I don't care what Noel and that woman was up too, and frankly neither do I care what your up too. But when you ruin my meal your asking for it!" Agu declared dangerously. "Now you can either apologize or I'll give you an ass kicking so hard you'll never forget it."

"Screw you!" Vero yelled back at him, raising his hand forward.

"**Varuku"** His partner read his spell.

Vero stepped forth as a vacuum blasted from behind him, causing him to fly forward.

"**Suisu" **Bryant yelled out as he held a sea-blue book in his arms.

Agu pointed his trident towards the ground, and shot forth a blast of water, the water expanded until it covered the floor around them, almost as if expanding the lake's radius.

Vero stepped onto the water, and immediately felt his speed decrease. Seeing that, Agu charged forth with his trident, attempting to skewer him.

* * *

With Azure—

"**Runae!"**

Azure shot forth a barrage of icicles from his hands, yet despite their large sizes of being at least the size of a javelin, not a single piece of the monkey puppet was hit at all.

"No good Rika, he's too slippery and too small, he'll just slip out off any attacks we throw at him." He said to his partner.

"Don't give up, he has to have a weakness, just think about it." She replied as she stood next to him.

The monkey head chuckled as it's body was floating around in pieces around him. "Good luck figuring that out little girl." It said as it's eyes fired a pair of lasers.

"**Lashield**!" Rika yelled out, a large frozen wall emerged in front of him, blocking the hit.

"This is stupid, the monkey in front of us is just a puppet, how are we supposed to fight him?" Azure asked as he released the shield let the wall drop.

"We still have to deal with it even if it's not the real body or so." His partner replied.

"**Scythrias Icicalia!" **

Azure raised his hands, and summoned a large frozen scythe in his hands. He swung it around, throwing several blades of ice around, but none hit the targets at all. "Tsk…" He bit his tongue.

"Good try!" The monkey head yelled out as both it's hands shot forth, it's nails extending, turning into claws, attempting to skewer him. Azure however on the other hand simply smacked them away with his weapon.

The arms of the monkey which had been detached floated above in front of them. The two watched as it made a sickening crunch sound as it was twisted into boomerangs. Like with the claws, Azure swatted them away with his scythe.

"Rika!" He nudged closer to her. "Use the third spell, I think I got an idea." He said.

"**Runaega"**

Azure put away his scythe for a second as he raised one hand forward. Glimmer of lights gathered around him, and a second later, they all solidified into a dozen icicle spears around him.

"Go!" He pointed out. The floating spears around him. Shot forth, they zigged and zagged, following the movements of the puppet's body parts. But while they were capable of following their movements, their size made it hard for them to hit their targets.

The arms, and legs and the head of the monkey flew around in circles, until the spears were no longer able to keep up and they ended up colliding with one another.

The spears exploded in an explosion of frost, scattering frozen dust everywhere.

"We missed!" Rika cried out as she covered herself.

"Kekeke!" The monkey laughed.

Azure however smirked as he shielded himself with his scythe. _"No, I got you now"_

* * *

Back in the ring—

"Ergh!" Grace cried out as Ami's fist collided with her cheeks, causing her to stumble back. Ami followed with a two right jabs followed by a left hook. But Grace raised her guard and blocked the two jabs and ducked underneath the hook.

She retaliated with a swift uppercut but Ami stepped back in time to avoid it.

The girls stared at each other as they continued to circle around each other in the ring.

"_So what do you think of the opening?" Trance asked as he and his partner sat together._

"_Nothing special, both fighters clearly thought the same thing, both are trying to get a read on the opponent's strength. Ami knows that Grace wants to test and read her strength so she can plan, so because of that she's pulling her punches slowly, so that Grace can't read her properly." His partner replied._

_Trance nodded in approval. "Indeed, at this rate, this fight will drag on. If this match is to advance one of them will have to make a move first." _

As both of them circled each other, Ami suddenly rushed forth and ducked under, covering her face. She threw several right jabs at Grace's face, before throwing a left hook, and an uppercut, after wards she threw a jab with her right hand and finally a hook.

Grace blocked the jabs with her hands, she ducked under the left hook, and managed to step back from the uppercut. As she did, she blocked the jab aimed at her face, but the hook caught her off guard, she thought using a south-paw stance, the hook was going to be from the left, and got caught off guard.

"Ergh!" She cried out as once again the fist slammed into her cheeks, causing her to stumble back.

Ami followed up with a straight right that caught Grace in the face.

"Ah!" She stumbled back another step.

She tried to raise her stance again, but Suki seeing a chance took the initiative. "**Maliania!"**

A glow covered Ami's feet as she suddenly dashed forth at such speeds, it caught Grace off guard, and before she knew it, the raven hair girl was already in front of her.

"Urgh!" She cried out as Ami took the chance to deliver a hard uppercut to her chin.

The sound of Ami's fist meeting Grace's chin echoed through the dojo as it did.

Spitting out saliva as her head snapped upwards, Grace stumbled back again, but this time back to the ropes, where she looked a bit dazed. Seeing a chance Ami, took it and advanced upon her.

Even both Trance and Sayuri who was *booing?* against Grace winced as they saw that blow connect.

"_Ohh…that's got to hurt." Sayuri commented._

"_Yeah, did you hear how loud that uppercut was?" Her partner added in. "Although it's safe to say that Grace deserved it."_

"_Why do you say that?" She asked._

"_She thought that Ami was predictable, because she wanted to be safe and test her strength out too, she wasn't going to try anything yet. So when Ami switched hands, and did a hook with her right instead, Grace got taken by surprise. A simple trick, but also what the south-paw style is for." He answered._

Back in the ring, Grace was against the ropes covering herself while Ami proceeded to give her a beating. She threw a barrage of punches, left and right, as Grace covered herself, trying to block it. She wanted to clinch, but Ami stood ready to back out should she try that.

The raven hair girl threw punches left and right, but Grace covered herself up like a turtle, blocking most of them. Growing frustrated, she backed off for a second. "First spell!" She ordered.

"**Magulio Zaxis!"**

Glowing runes covered her fists as she advanced again, she cocked her fist back for a second, before suddenly unleashing a barrage of punches with great speed and precision. To anyone watching the scene, it looked as if Ami was unleashing a barrage of them as multiple images of fists appeared to bombarded Grace from all directions.

"_Yeow! Looks like Grace could be in trouble." Sayuri commented while smiling. _

"_Indeed, but the question now is what is she going to do? Is she going to tough the round out or will she make a counter attack?" Trance asked._

"_A counter in this situation? Maybe, she is too pigheaded to stay down." Sayuri shrugged._

Back in the ring, Ami was bombarding Grace with punches from different directions, and it looked like her guard was breaking, as the blue-haired mamodo's guard was wavering.

Noticing this Ami stepped back and cocked her fist back widely, as she charged forth. She punched through Grace's guard instantly.

"Ugh!Ugh!Offh!" Caught off guard by what happened, she was greeted with a one-two jab to the face, followed by a hard left hook to her face.

Her head snapped up twice before snapping to the left.

"I got you now!' Ami declared as she cocked her fist back again, and attempted an uppercut, trying smash it into her chin again.

*Boom*

"ARGH!" Ami's head snapped upwards violently, throwing out saliva suddenly as Grace countered with an uppercut of her own to her chin.

Stumbling back, she was dazed from the heavy counter attack. Grace despite the injuries she took, didn't seem to have been slowed down at all as she ran out from the ropes towards her opponent.

"**Araneon" **Teal yelled out, reading the spell for the first time. At that time, Grace's fist turn into spiked balls.

Ami tried to protect herself, but was unable to even raise her guard in time, as Grace stepped forth and thrust her spiked ball fists into her face.

*Pow*

"Gah!" Ami cried out as Grace's fist found it's way into her face. Her nose exploded in a fountain of blood, clearly broken by her attack.

As she stumbled back again, Grace followed up with a powerful left hook that smashed into her cheeks.

"Auoh!" She cried out as she spun around 360 degrees. Grace moved forward to finish her off, but Suki reacted first.

"**Maliania!"**

The glow remerged from Ami's legs, as she suddenly flashed forth and appeared directly in front of Grace, she barely had time to be shock when Ami's fist ploughed it's way into her face directly.

"Boom!*

Like a mirror, Grace's nose also exploded in a fountain of blood as she cried out in pain, her attack stopped.

*Ding* The sound of the bell echoed through the dojo.

"_And that's the end of the first round!" Sayuri declared. _

Both girls in the ring glared at each other before slowly making their way back to their corners where their partners were attending to them.

"You all right? You took quite a lot of hits back there?" Teal asked as she passed her some water tried to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine." Grace shook her head. "But I have to say, she's fast, and skilled. I think in terms of boxing skills and speed she's ahead of me. "She said.

"Yeah, but I saw, your ahead of her in terms of power. Three hits is like equal to ten punches of hers." Her partner told her. "Next round, you should try to pressurize her into a corner so that she can't run."

The mamodo nodded. "Yeah, I'll try."

Back in the other corner…

"Are you all right?" Suki asked as she cleaned her nose.

"I'm fine, but her power is seriously an issue. In terms of skills, me and bro are better than her and faster, but she hits harder than we do, and she's also quite resilient." The raven hair mamodo replied.

"Throw her to the ropes, I'll have some spells waiting this time round in case she tries the peekaboo style again." Her partner offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Meanwhile Trance and his partner smiled as they twirled their mikes around.

"_So how was that display of skill?" Sayuri asked._

"_Grace, not so much as compared to Sayuri, but you got to give her credit for her strategy. She cornered herself at the ropes, and held on through the barrage of attacks, pretending to be weaker than she really is." __Trance replied._

"_When in fact she was waiting for her chance to counter right? She wanted Ami to break her guard so she could sucker punch her. And it worked quite well." His partner finished it up._

"_Yeah, but it's still too early to celebrate, both of them still look like their even, the proof lies in their broken noses." Trance giggled._

"_True, We can look forward to more brutality then." Sayrui chuckled. _

"_On a side note, what do you think of the fighters?" He asked._

_Placing one finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "Ami is definitely smarter, more experienced and more skilled when compared to Grace, but she has a weaker body and her attack and defence is much weaker." She commented._

"_True, I saw Ami landing sixteen solid punches to Grace, and while they certainly hurt quite a lot, Grace only needed four hits to balance that out." He added in._

* * *

Back at the lake—

"**Ken!"**

"**Gigano Vakeru"**

Water and Vacuum crashed, both Agu and Vero tossed spells left and right. Neither one willing to give in.

Swinging his trident, Agu thrust it forward, once, twice, and thrice. All three times Vero stepped back and to the sides as he avoided the attacks.

"**Varuku:**

Vero charged forth again at high speed as Agu attempted to thrust his weapon at him, but he grabbed his trident and managed to wrestle with him, trying to disarm him.

"Let go damn it!" Agu yelled as he pulled his trident back, trying to get it away from him.

"Not a chance!" Vero retorted as he cocked his fist back and tried to punch him, but Agu reacted first, he kicked Vero away in the stomach away.

"**Suisu"**

Agu pointed his trident to the ground and shot forth a large amount of water on the ground. Vero leapt back out of it's radius.

**Gigano Vakeru**

Vero fired a gigantic vacuum wave the size of the house towards Agu.

"**Mizu-Renkin!"**

"HOJO!" Agu yelled out as spun the water around him created from 'Suisu' into a large circular orb. He directed it towards the vacuum wave.

The two blasts clashed, and water was thrown everyone.

Both Vero and Agu reacted, they charged through the water, trying to get the jump on the other.

"**Varuku:**

Unable to see anything as he rushed through the water, a fist smashed into Agu's face throwing him out of the water. "Ouch!" He groaned as he landed on his back.

"I'm getting tired of this, as fun as it is beating you down, I don't have time to waste with weaklings, not when I got a powerful prey in front of me." Vero stated as he walked closer to him.

"Weakling? Take that back now!" The water mamodo yelled out as he forced himself back to his feet.

"If you can survive this attack I'll do so." The vacuum mamodo challenged as he raised his hands high.

"Bring it!" Agu challenged as he raised his weapon high.

"**Rior Vakeruga!"**His partner read out the spell.

Vero raised his hands, and from above, the air twisted violently into a spiral. Agu and his partner watched as they turned into a pair of gigantic drills forged from vacuum alone.

"Good bye you piece of trash." He stated as he pointed towards his targets.

The drills spun around violently, as they headed towards their targets.

"**San-ken Mizuyari!"**

Agu raised his trident, summoning all available water near him, from the large puddle he made to the water of the lake next to him. He gathered them together to form a spiral along his trident.

Glancing upwards, he saw as the drills got closer, he raised his trident and thrust it forward.

The two drills clashed with the imbued elemental trident, for a moment it looked like Agu was starting to gain ground, but just as soon as he pushed it one step back, the drill's intensity increased, as the spinning speed rose.

"Whoa! This is some power!" He felt himself pushed back every second or so.

"I knew this was going to happen, even now I'm still holding back." Vero smirked as he applied a bit more energy into his attack.

Agu fell to his knees, as he felt himself being drilled into the ground. Trying to push the attack back, he could feel himself losing the battle. _"No way in hell am I going to lose here! I still haven't become king yet!"_

"**Windaz!"**

Upon hearing the sound, Agu despite the pressure of the drill turned to the side. Where a dozen tornadoes greeted him, they bombarded the area around him, and the drills itself.

A large dust cloud kicked up from the impact. The water from the lake was forcefully bent by the pressure of the wind, it hung up there for a moment before dropping back to it's original shape.

"Are you okay Agu?" Noel asked as he and his partner ran up towards him who was lying on the ground.

"Noel? What the hell? Are you trying to kill me or something? Why didn't you aim higher?" The water mamodo glared at him.

He winced a bit as he stepped back. "Sorry Agu, I can't control my powers completely yet." He replied.

As soon as he did, he turned to glare at Vero. "That's enough Vero, just leave now before I make you." He told him.

In turn Vero simply laughed. "Finally getting serious Noel? What a surprise, I never thought I see the day you make a threat."

Noel in turn just glared at him. "Your right, I never fight or make threats, because I never wanted to fight in the first place, but that doesn't mean I can't fight. I've always lived with the belief that one has to take responsibility for their actions,

"Why so serious? I thought a pacifist like you was never going to fight." He mocked.

In turn, the young boy turned back to Agu and his partner. "Agu, you should get out of here, I'm sorry about this mess, I never meant for you to get involved with him." He simply said as he walked in front of him.

"Hey what the hell are you talking about? I can still fight!" He tried standing up.

"No you can't." Adele grabbed him back the back of his shoulder and tossed him back towards his partner. "Vero has been going easy on you this whole time. He hasn't even used half of his true power, if he wanted too he could have killed you long ago." She stated emotionlessly.

"Agu, stay back if you want to live, if you choose to interfere, I can't guarantee you nor your book owner's safety." Noel stated as he clenched his fist and pointed towards Vero.

Growling, Agu was clearly upset, but complied. "Damn it!" He cursed as he was forced to step back.

Letting out a soft smile as he heard Agu retreat, Noel's face turned serious again. "Vero!" He called out loudly. "You are about to learn the reason why I avoid fighting first hand! Rejoice the battle you seek has finally come!"

"Don't blink or this will be over in an instant." Adele added in as she took out an emerald green spellbook.

"HAHAHA! About time!" Vero laughed madly. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time! Finally I got the chance to fight you seriously!"

"And It might also be the last fight you get." Noel simply said as he raised his hands forward.

"**Windaz!"**

He raised his hand and from above, a dozen medium sized tornadoes shot forth towards him.

"**Rior Vakeruga!"**

Vero fired two drills at him, both were larger than the one's used against Agu.

The tornadoes and the drill clashed in a contest of power, but the drills were simply no match at all, as the tornadoes broke through easily.

"**Fei Vakeru" **Vero's partner cried out.

He kicked his legs on the ground, as he suddenly shot forth and stopped in mid air levitating. He smiled as he looked on as the tornadoes bent to the side and ripped through the lake easily. "You really are serious this time round, all right then, I'll go all out from here now then." He cracked his knuckles.

Noel simply glared at him, not bothering to reply at all.

* * *

With Azure—

"Whoa!" He ducked as the monkey arms and legs flew at him, their nails stretching out to form claws.

"Azure! This is endless! Should we take cover somewhere? The people living here should come soon as our spells hit their houses and all." Rika asked.

"Yeah, back into the orphanage." He replied as he swatted another part of the monkey away.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Azure the kids are in there! We can't go back there!"

"We have no choice, trust me please!"

Regardless of whatever answer she was going to give him, he simply jumped towards her and grabbed her hand. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when he pulled her away. He ran out of the street they were fighting in, and back into the orphanage.

Ignoring his partner's scream to not go in, he weaved his way through the controlled children. Making his way into the headmaster's room. He kicked opened the door, and saw a couple of kids inside.

Running towards one girl. Azure suddenly gave her a clothesline off all things, smashing his arm into her throat.

"AhH!" She cried out as she hit the ground.

"Okay, shows over." Azure turned around and glared at her. "I know your responsible for this mess." He simply stated.

"Azure!" Rika looked horrified at her partner's action. "What did you just do! You just beat an innocent kid up!"

"Innocent? Take a closer look!" He pointed at her.

She turned about, and immediately felt chills go up her spine as the girl her partner clothesline, got up and started laughing.

"HAHAHAAHA! Oh Good one! Really, that was a good one!" She laughed manically as she got back up on her feet.

She was a young girl no older then twelve, dressed in a red blouse and red shoes, She had long flowing red hair and sapphire eyes.

"Ria? Wha—what's going on?" Rika stuttered.

"She's a mamodo." Azure simply replied. "Actually I had a feeling that she was when she moved in two weeks ago."

Ria simply smiled at him. "Oh? Then why didn't you do anything if you knew I was one, oh and why didn't you just jump into this room and attack me?" She asked.

"You weren't hostile at all, I couldn't sense no murderous intent, and I certainly didn't find a spell book, and for the second question, is because I wanted to pretend that I still hadn't found you, so when Rika bought up the fact about others noticing it, I used it to retreat to the orphanage, so that when I renter this room, you wouldn't suspect anything I would be able to take you by surprise." He answered.

"Good, good…" She clapped."And as for my book, that's because my partner was holding onto it the whole time, I entered this stupid orphanage for a chance to get closer to you and your sister." She simply replied.

For a moment, Azure looked confuse in a sense. But quickly shook it off. "But why? Why would the princess of the mamodo world take interest in me and my sister? Being the daughter of King Zatch and Queen Tia, I see no reason why you would come after me personally."

At that moment, the air froze. As Ria stopped smiling. "Why?" She simply asked. "Why would I come after you personally? I'm surprise you even have the guts to ask why."

Azure simply shrugged. "I'm sorry princess but I really don't know why." He replied.

"Still playing dumb?" She glared at him. "Very well." She cracked her knuckles. "If you still continue to play dumb, I'll refresh your memory with a beating so hard you'll never forget it! The reason I wanted to keep you here was so that I could have the pleasure of breaking you and your sister for that humiliating incident a year ago!"

Azure simply growled at her. Not saying a word at all. Raising his scythe in his hands he readied himself for battle again.

Ria smirked at him. "Although that being said I think I don't want to waste my time and energy fighting you…so…" She snapped her fingers.

Footsteps could be heard. Their sounds getting louder by the second. Immediately both Azure and his partner looked towards the door they just busted in from. One by one the children of the orphanages entered the room.

"You sure you want to fight me? Unlike my mother and father, I'm a puppeteer, at just the snap of a finger, I could have all these kids kill themselves." Ria snapped her fingers again, and several of the children there suddenly held several sharp and dangerous objects to their throats.

Both mamodo and human partner immediately felt rage like never before."You coward! You would take innocent children hostage?" They yelled out together.

She simply shrugged."Like I said, I don't like wasting energy." She said as she pointed towards him. "Now drop that weapon and come here, otherwise these kids would get it." She ordered.

Her tone made it clear there was no argument. Reluctantly, he dropped his weapon. Which turned to mist as it faded away.

"Now come here." She ordered.

He took a step forward, glaring at her. She simply smiled as she snapped a finger. One of the orphanage kids, a boy stepped forth and approached Azure. He grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him forward, so that he was only inches away from Ria.

As he steadied himself, he felt his hands being grabbed from behind, before it was twisted. "Ouch…" He winced, closing one eye. The boy who had shoved him forward, twisted his hands and held him down. He tried breaking free, but for some reason was unable too.

"You look surprise, but that's only natural. You see, my magic allows me to add all sorts of effects to my puppets, like that monkey you fought, it was actually in fact nothing but a stuff monkey from the kids here, but with my magic, I turned it into a fighting machine. Same with these children, I can grant them superhuman strength just using my magic." Ria smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

A second later, her fist found it's way into Azure's face.

"Hah!" He cried out as a bit of blood dripped down his nose.

"Azure!" Rika ran forward, but one glance from Ria told her to stay put.

"That's right, either stay put or the kids…" She pointed to the children behind her. "—get's it."

She didn't know what to do or to say, she only knew that Ria's threats were real. She looked towards her partner who was in a terrible predicament, she held her spellbook in her hands, but had no ways to use it properly without endangering the children there.

Seeing her helpless state, Ria turned back to her partner who was still being held down. She reached forward and pulls Azure's hair and lifted it up so that he faced her. "Now then, let's see how long it would take to refresh your memory. When you do, tell me, and I'll stop." She said to him as she cocked her fist back again.

Once again, her fist smashed his face, before she grabbed him and slammed his knee into his stomach, causing him to throw out, but as he did, he was hit by an uppercut. And then another one-two punch combo to the face.

"You better hurry and remember! Otherwise I'll beat your pretty face in until even your family and sister won't recognize you. Haha…" She giggled as she continued to beat him down brutally.

Yet, the only sounds Azure made were the cries of pain for every punch and kick delivered to him.

All the while, Rika watched as her partner and little sibling was being beaten to a bloody pulp. Before long, the room was splattered with blood as Ria continued beating Azure.

* * *

In the ring—

"Ahh!Guah!Offh!"

Two jabs and one right hook, followed by an uppercut. The four hit combo smashed into Grace's face. She stumbled back to the ropes, clearly dazed. She raised her guard, trying to defend, although one look and anyone could see it was a weak guard as her arms was shaking, and that she was struggling to keep herself standing straight.

The blue hair mamodo breathed in deeply, clearly quite hurt, if the bruises on her face and blood on her lips was any clue. Still she glared at Ami who while hurt was nowhere near as bad as her.

"_Wow! This round has certainly taken a drastic turn! Both had started out equally in the first round, but now, no more!" Sayuri commented excitedly._

"_Indeed." Her partner nodded his head in approval. "Ami has certainly stepped up her pace, she's dominating this round!" _

"_What are your thoughts for the reason for the turnabout Trance?" She asked._

"_Clearly like I said before, Ami in the first round just wanted to test Grace out, so that she can see her skills, now that she knows that Grace is slower, less skilled, and less experience, she can go all out. Since the only advantage Grace has is power and defence. Her attacks would mostly be counters since she can't catch her, that or she'll try to trap her." He reported._

"_Ah, so it's because Ami using her experience to read Grace's movements!" Sayuri clapped her hands._

"_Correct." He nodded in approval. "Although even that wouldn't be enough for her to dominate Grace this badly, the other reason is that new spell she just used, it certainly makes things extremely difficult for Grace."_

"_Ah true, but there's no rule about that, since it's a support spell." She nodded as well._

*Hah*Hah*

Grace panted as she weakly tried to keep herself standing.

"Hmph…This is actually kind of fun. I got to do this more often." Ami smirked at her opponent's condition in front of her. "That said, you're a big girl right, you should be able to take some more punishment right?" She asked.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, this match is far from over." Grace simply replied.

Ami simply continued to smile. As she stepped forth and continued her assault.

Everyone else simply watched as how things would turn out.

* * *

Elsewhere—

"**Giganto Kirouru!"**

"**Rior Nekoru!"**

An explosion took place in an abandoned factory, whatever machinery there was, was no more as it was blown away.

*Pant*Pant*

Two children panted from exhaustion, both clearly quite tired and exhausted.

One was a boy 140cm tall. He has short wild silver hair with gray eyes. There were 2 lines going down his cheeks. He wore a black shirt, black short pants, and black boots.

The other was a girl about three feet tall. She had silver hair, and silver eyes. She wore a brown jacket with bear ears on the hood, and her hair was tied into buns on her head so that they slip into the bear ears. Under her jacket she wears a light blue shirt, and dark blue pants, along with white sandals.

"Not bad…but that's too be expected, you are the wild cub of the silvers clan." The boy panted, clearly a bit tired.

The girl opened her mouth and tried to reply, but was clearly unable too, as she was more exhausted then he was.

"But your still not good enough to beat me it seems." He chuckled as he raised his hand forward.

"**Dragonos Nekorudon" **

The boy summoned forth a large dragon covered in violet flames. The dragon let out a roar as it charged forth towards the girl.

"Derrick!" She turned about, signalling her partner.

"**Aro Kironu!" **

The girl raised her hand as a large silver drilled formed around her hands. She raised it high, and it started spinning. She charged forth attempting to drill the dragon.

As the two forces collided, another explosion much bigger then before occurred, destroying the factory they were in.

Elsewhere—

"Huh?" Excellion snapped to attention.

"What's wrong son?" His mother asked.

"I felt a burst of power for a second, but I couldn't identify who it belonged too, do you mind if we check it out?" He ask.

She simply shrugged. "By all means, I got nothing else to do for now." She simply replied.

* * *

**New coming OC's belong to Just another, and Iron-arm.**

**By the way, those having trouble envisioning Ria, she's excatly the same as Tia, but with a more twisted personality.**

**Well that being said, I'm sure there's complaints about these few battles, particularly Azure's and Graces. Since they are quickly written, it's sure to have a lot of holes and all, which I'm a bit worried about I confess. **

**Azure is because I had no idea how to write it smoothly the order of events and all.**

**And as for Grace, I have no idea how to do a boxing match properly, might need some help guys! **

**And for Noel, being a pacifist I realized I needed to give him a reason to fight, and that reason was Agu, so to Lazy and that Guy who was looking forward to seeing his powers, sorry you'll have to wait until next chapter or so.**

**Well anyway that's about it. **

**Oh and I hope u guys enjoyed Trance's and Sayuri's comments, because I'm having some trouble thinking what to say.**

**Read and review please!**


	11. Their individual battles part 2

**God it's been a long time since I updated. Well today we finish the three fights. I hope everyone finds my work worthwhile. I would like to hope so. Anyway, read and review! By the way, Vstriker, I hope you don't flame me for this chapter, since I had a bit of trouble with the Grace's character. So if anything goes wrong, PM me and I'll edit it.**

* * *

"I'm quite surprised, you actually managed to survive this long. Truly I am." Ria smirked as she planted her foot down on top of Azure's head. Forcing his face to kiss the ground. "I had no idea that beating another girl like you into submission was going to be this fun, I really should try it out some more." Raising her feet she stomped on the back off his head once more. Her smile widen as he let out another painful cry.

"Stop it!"

The princess simply glanced towards the partner or her new found toy. "What? Got something to say?"

"Azure can't even get up, and is barely even conscious! If you go any further, you'll end up killing hi—her! " The sister informed her. Despite her logical words, it was clear from her tone she was far from calm.

"True…" Ria did look away for a second. "I suppose beating you like this is no fun. And even worse, you don't even remember what you did to me." Lifting her foot of Azure's head. She took a single step back.

Rika let loose a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She closed her eyes for a second, muttering a soft prayer for a second.

"I suppose I can tell you then peasant." At the sound of Ria's declaration, she opened her eyes, only to collide with a missile. She crashed into a wooden table and smashed through it with Azure barely conscious on top of her.

"From the sounds and looks of it, I think I broke a few of your ribs, truly, humans are really fragile aren't they?" She smirked as she approached them slowly. "Now then, listen up well peasants…"

Neither one of them could do anything but complied, neither being able to even stand straight.

* * *

_With Noel-_

"**Windra!"**

"Whoaa!" Vero covered his body with both his arms as he struggled to defend large burst of wind attempting to blow him away.

"**Gigano Vakeru!"**

"**Windrias!"**

Noel simply turned semi-transparent as both huge waves of vacuum passed through him. "Tch." Vero didn't kindly to that and ran forward as Noel's body returned to his solid state again.

"**Varuku"**

A blast of vacuum erupted from behind Vero as his speed explosively increased, leaping forth, he attempted a roundhouse kick on him.

"**Stratis Purias!"**

Noel raised one hand along with the surrounding air pressure, and immediately Vero's speed dropped back to normal, allowing him to duck underneath the kick.

"**Antis Zataris!"**

Planting one foot on the ground, Noel kicked the ground lightly. A second later, his body erupted in a blast of green aura as he shot forth and smashed Vero in his body.

"Ahhhh!" He was shot through the river that the two of them were fighting next to. Adele watched simply as he fell into the centre of the river.

"You know Noel, we should probably finish this quickly. This is the first time we are having a draw out battle, I don't think we can hold it much longer." His partner/guardian/mother stated as she closed the book.

"Yeah, I know. How many more spells do you think you can cast?" Her son asked.

"Roughly about two more, should we retreat? Now would be a good time." At that said, the centre of the lake exploded and Vero leapt out.

"Not possible it seems, from the looks of it, we have no choice but to finish this now. I don't think we'll be able to win in a draw out battle, and we can't retreat with the level of power we have now." Noel doubted that Vero was just going to let them walk away.

"So we end this in the next two spells? You sure about that? Whichever choice you make, I'll be certain to give it my undivided attention to helping you succeed."

He smiled at her. "Very well, than I too shall give it my all to make it a victory." The sound of grass being stepped on, signalled Vero's return.

"Getting tired already Noel? You deserve it. Always running, your partner never had the chance or time to train." Vero's smile changed to a psychopathic smirk instead. "From the looks of it, you really want to finish this battle quickly don't you? If so I'll be happy to oblige."

"**Varuku"**

Vero's speed increased explosively, turning him into a blur. Before anyone knew it, Noel suddenly crashed into his partner causing the two to roll some distance away.

"Crap."

"Hold strong mom, we just need to wait for the chance. Build up your heart energy first, we'll end this in one blast." He got off her and looked towards his opponent, ready to do whatever must be done to protect her.

Stepping forth, he confronted his opponent, with or without any spells, he was not going to let his mother and partner get hurt.

"Be safe son." Adele smiled as she crotched on the ground, clutching the book tightly to her chest gathering heart energy.

* * *

_In the ring-_

"Augh!" Grace doubled back from the body blow. Her legs almost gave out. Her face was swollen, and her breath was ragged.

In front of her, Ami smiled as she raised both her fists in a stance. Even though her expression was one of confidence, she didn't dare to make a move. Her legs were also shaking, and her stance was unsteady.

"_My my, I never expected this. Grace has somehow managed to keep up with Ami." Sayuri happily commented from the sidelines._

"_I wouldn't say keep up, no matter how you look at it, Grace is still the one on the losing side. The only reason why she's still standing is because of the Buster's bloodline. All Buster's have incredibly strong bodies, and she's no exception. If it weren't for her bloodline, she would have been K.O long ago." Her partner disagreed._

"_True, I guess when you look at it this way, I can't really say that Grace is managing to keep up." His partner shrugged."It's only because of her superior body strength that she's still standing."_

"You know, what they say is true. If it weren't your bloodline, I would have K.O you long ago." Ami smugly commented as the two circle around each other with their fists raised.

"Shut up!" Grace simply retorted.

She stepped forth and a right jab. Ami sidestepped it and countered with straight right. Grace lifted both her hands up and blocked it. Ami quickly followed up with a one-two combo, but it was blocked as well. She stepped forth, closing the distance to the point that was almost none.

There, she threw an uppercut, trying to slip underneath Grace's guard. But the blue hair mamodo ducked under it. In turn she smirked as she threw her own uppercut.

But Ami too ducked underneath her uppercut. "Surprise! I was waiting for that!" Grace barely had time to register her words, when Ami gave her a solid uppercut to her chin.

"Augh!" Salivia sprayed out of her mouth as she stumbled back to the ropes.

Ami's smirk widen as she stepped forth to trap her. A set of punches flew into Grace's face as she leaned against the ropes.

"_Offh! I'm sure Grace is going to feel all those punches in the morning!" Trance winced when he saw her face being bombarded with punches that caused it to snap left and right violently. _

"_I wonder how long it's going to take her pretty face to recover from that?" His partner simply commented. Neither one actually worried about her._

Ami seeing Grace's legs about to give out. Ami cocked her right hand back ready to end this. Grace reacted first, she lunged forth and wrapped her right arm over her.

"_A cinch! Grace just locked up with her!" The ever so sarcastic shrine maiden declared._

"_A proper move, considering that Ami's movements is superior to her. This way she can lock her down." Trance added in._

"Finally managed to catch you. It's about time." Grace chuckled as she cocked her left hand back. Clenching the fist, she drew it back.

"**Anigaro"**

Smiling as her fist glowed, she shot forth, and smashed it into unguarded stomach of Ami.

"Guoo…" Ami's eyes widen in shock as the blow struck home. She frantically struggled to break free of her hold, but failed too. "Let—let go of me…"

Grace only smiled as she cocked her fist back and started to sink punches into her expose stomach. Once, twice, thrice and so on. Everyone watched as the tide of the match turned.

Sixth blow to her expose stomach, Ami vomited as she managed to break free and push Grace back. Immediately as soon as she did that, she fell to her knees, continuing to vomit out whatever that was left.

"Head's up."

Ami lifted her head in time to see Grace's fist flying towards her. She didn't have to brace herself as Grace's fist smashed into her chin. Blood sprayed out like fountain from her mouth as her mouthpiece went flying through the air.

"_AHH!" Sayuri shrieked as the bloodstain mouthpiece landed in between her and Trance._

Staring at the ceiling, Ami's vision spun around. She started to see doubles of everything.

"Get up, this isn't over until one of us is knocked out." Grace reminded her as she looked down on her with a smirk plastered over her face.

"_This is a surprise, I didn't think Grace would actually knock Ami down first. I thought it was going to be the other way around." Trance smiled as she held the bloody mouthpiece in his hand. Examining it. "My oh my, looks like Ami was hit pretty hard. I reinforced this to the point that it's almost as hard as diamonds, and there are cracks over it. I'm pretty sure Ami's jaw would have been broken if not for it."_

"_Well regardless she better not get hit like that, because she doesn't have a mouth piece anymore." Sayuri commented as she saw Ami struggling to get back to her feet. "That took twenty seconds to get back up, if this was a normal match, she would have been considered K.O long ago."_

"That—was—was—a—lucky—shot…" Ami squeezed out in between ragged and heavy breaths trying to raise her fists up. "Your going to regret not finishing me off with that punch."

_Trance simply raised the hammer once more and a second later, it was bought down upon the bell._

* * *

_With Azure-_

"If you really must know, it all started two years ago." Ria started out slowly as she sat down haughtily with both her legs crossed out.

In front of her, Rika held her partner close to her. In case she tried anything.

"_I was born basically as a princess, but unlike my brother and sister, I didn't inherit my mother and father's powers. I was basically what you would call a failure." _

"But I heard about you, and I saw you when younger, I know that you trained hard daily to become stronger, and you did." Azure cut her off as he laid in his partner's arms, unable to even stand.

"_True, but my growth rate was terrible, not only was it slow, it was also terrible. I picked up hand to hand skills quickly, but my magic was weak. I did not inherit my father's lightning like my sister, or my mother's protection spells like my brother. Instead, I obtained puppet spells using strings and all."_

"I know, I fought with your once before Ria. You were really strong then weren't you."

Her eyes narrowed. Rika barely spun around in time as the wooden stool that Ria rested her legs on smashed into her arm.

"Ahh…" The sister cried out painfully as she clutched her right arm.

"_Oh dear, that sounds like bones breaking. Not that I really care and all if you keep your mouth shut."_

Neither one of the two said anything. Azure still too weak, and Rika struggling to keep the pain under controlled as she used her remaining arm to shield her partner.

"_Two years ago, there was a gathering at the palace. All twelve heads of the council were to be gathered over there. On that very day, your father and mother took you, your sisters and your brother along, do you remember?"_

He simply nodded while being held in his partner's arms.

"_I remember that someone there asked us to demonstrate our abilities and all. Being the only family with their children around. My brother fought yours to a draw, and so did our sisters."_

"And I was paired up with you wasn't I? I remember now." The frost mamodo blurted out as he fidgeted.

"_Correct, but at the end of everything…"_

"**Scythrias Icicalia!"**

"_I lost, in front of all twelve heads of the council, in front of my siblings, in front of my parents. Everyone watched as you defeated me there."_

"So that's it? Your angry with Azure just because he defeated you in a fight two years ago? Is that what your saying?" Rika yelled out immediately with a hint of anger in her tone.

_The princess glared at her as she got off her chair and stomped towards her. "You shut up! You have no idea what it was like afterwards. People shun me, people looked down on me, people no longer looked at me, they didn't take me seriously. Even my parents were worried that I was biting off more than I could chew. It's always telling me to be careful. All because of you. It's all because you ruined my life!" Stopping in front of the two of them, she reached forth and pulled Azure by the arms out of his partner's hold. "You ruined my life, and now I'm going to ruin yours."_

"…" Azure simply looked down as the princess pulled him up.

Ria simply cocked her fist back. "Well, since you couldn't remember on your own, I'll have to beat you to death then, too bad though, I always did admire your skin and hair."

A fist smashed into his cheeks, and blood sprayed out of his mouth. Yet, as he stumbled back, he shot forth and grabbed both her hands.

"Wha-let go of me!" The princess kicked him in the stomach, he coughed and lean forward in pain but didn't release his hold.

"**Rinias Suvaria"**

Rika smiled at the princess confused expression. She looked back and forth. As something crept up her, she realized what it was. "Damn it!" She kicked Azure again, but this time in the face.

His hold was released and he stumbled back a few steps. Behind her, the sounds of something hitting the ground could be heard. She turned around, and saw the children that she was manipulating earlier completely unconscious.

"Puppet spells use the fingers or toes, I needed you to come closer so that I could freeze your fingers, with that, your spells are frozen." Azure chuckled.

He never finished his laugh as her frozen fist smashed into his face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Fine, you stopped my spells. But I can still beat you to death using nothing but my fists alone." She declared.

"Care to test that theory princess?" He chuckled as he weakly pushed himself up.

* * *

With Noel—

"Whoa!" He rolled on the grass barely in time to avoid a leaping kick from Vero. He quickly got up, and turned around. Vero was already onto him, he recovered from his attack and charged forth. He threw several punches, Noel blocked several of them before he ducked and rolled to the side from one aimed at his head.

"Damn it! Stand still already!" He was getting more and more frustrated as Noel evaded attacks after attacks.

"No can do Vero. You off all people should know that I'm only good at running away right?" He smirked.

Growling a bit, he shifted his attention. "Then in that case, let's see if your partner is as good as running as you are."

"**Vakeru!"**

A blast of vacuum shot forth, but his target wasn't Noel. It was his partner.

"MOM!" The boy realized it too late. The attack continued and went straight towards his partner.

"Oh no you don't!" A torrent of water smashed into the vacuum, both sides cancelling each other out.

Noel turned towards the source. Standing there, brandishing his trident, Agu spun it around as he pointed it at Vero. "We'll take care of your partner, you just focus on surviving, consider it thanks for saving us. "

He smiled at him. "Thanks a lot Agu, I owe you for this." He gratefully accepted his assistance.

"Don't turn you back on me!"

Noel turned around in time to be greeted with a hard punch to the face. "Agh…" He cried out as one eye was shut from the pain. Vero followed up by grabbing his jacket and throwing him over for a slam, the jacket was torn as Noel was flipped over violently.

"Ouch!"

Everyone there stopped moving for a second. Rainbow feathers spread out almost as if like a peacock. Even Vero who was trying to kill him stopped moving for a second to gaze upon it.

"What's everyone looking at?" The boy asked. He turned around to see what it was, and immediately he moaned upon seeing it.

On his back, there was a set of rainbow wings stretching out of it, along with a tail that was coated in similar manner to his wings.

"Oh no, I've been trying to keep these wings off mine a secret."

For several more moments, no one said anything. "You—you—you son of a bitch! You really look down on me this much?" Vero screamed out in rage as he charged Noel.

The boy sidestepped his enemy's attack and kicked him on his back, causing him to stumble forward. "What are you talking about? Why are you so angry?"

In response, Vero simply turned around and aimed one hand at him. "**Vakeru!" **His partner yelled out.

Noel barely managed to leap to the left, in time before he was blown away by the vacuum.

"**Varuku"**

Vero kicked the ground as he dashed forth creating a large trail of vacuum at the same time. He lowered his body and attempted a spear which slammed into Noel, causing the two of them to roll about on the ground.

Noel reacted first, he got back on his feet, but Vero was faster, he got up first and punched Noel twice in the face, followed by grabbing his hair and pulling him closer where he gave him a series of brutal knee strikes to his stomach.

The winged mamodo managed to shove him off, but Vero was relentless, he quickly followed up with a snap kick. Noel ducked under it, but he followed it up with a roundhouse kick.

Caught unaware by it, he didn't see it coming, and it smashed into his face. "Ugoh!" He spun around violently. Vero followed up with a series of punches to every part of his body, before he grabbed him by his arm, and flipping him over for an arm whip.

"Damn it! I don't get it. Why isn't he flying or using those wings as shields?" Agu cursed at the sidelines upon watching his new found companion getting beaten left and right.

"It's not that he won't, but rather he can't." Adele cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Noel, has the blood of phoenixes inside of him, as such normally he should be able to fly, but he can't. Because he's cursed with drake blood. The two bloods are like oil and water, they don't mix at all. What should have increased his strength instead weakens him. He can't even move those wings of his, their like stone cold statues." She got up after saying this. "But that's not important now, what's important is that I need your help both of you." She looked to Agu and Bryant.

* * *

_In the ring-_

"Ugah!" Grace spun violently to the side as Ami's fist smashed into her cheeks again. She stumbled back, but raised her guard immediately before she could follow up. Ami however didn't attempt to link it to a combo, she threw a right hook, Grace turned a bit trying to block it.

But it was a feint, Ami stopped halfway, as she twisted her body and performed a left hook, sinking it into Grace's kidneys. The blow offset her, and she took advantage off the momentum to give Grace a hard uppercut to her chin.

"Guh!" Again Grace's head snapped upwards as sprayed out saliva again. The mouthpiece she was wearing had slipped out a bit.

"_Is it me or is Ami suddenly a whole lot more aggressive then before? Her attacks are sharper, and they keep slipping through her guard." Sayuri noted. _

"_She is more aggressive than before. But that's no surprise. Grace almost knocked her out a moment ago. I wouldn't be surprised if she's feeling the pressure now that her body is injured. Forcing her to abandon all defence, she knows she can't take another hit like the last one." Her partner noted._

"_So no more defence, just pure offense huh?" She noted._

"**Maliania!"**

Ami appeared in front of Grace, where she gave her a straight right. Grace tried to block it, but failed as it slipped through her guard and hit her face directly. She took another step back. Ami followed it up with another right jab, but Grace stepped to the side.

She countered with a straight right of her own, but Ami saw through that and lean back, avoiding the punch before she recovered and threw several right punches several more times, Grace blocked most of them.

"**Magulio Zaxis!"**

Blue shining runes covered Ami's fists as her jabs suddenly became machine gun like. She continued jabbing rights into Grace's guard. While it didn't look like it was breaking, Trance being able to keep up could see that the impact from Ami's fist was actually forcing Grace's own hands to fly into her face.

"**Agrokai"**

At the call of Teal, both of Grace's hands turned into shields. Using the shields now, there was no longer any of her fists flying back into her face. Ami upon seeing this, twisted her body and threw a left hook towards her head, but Grace ducked and countered with an uppercut. Ami leaned back in to avoid it.

She clenched her fists harder than before as she took one step back.

"**Gigano Zaxurias!" **

A golden rune flared as she bought her right fists straight up, Everyone watched as she readied herself. A second later, like a rocket, she shot off. Grace bought both hands together, attempting to block it.

But the golden imbued fist smashed through both shields like glass and it flew straight into Grace's face.

"Gruah!" Her back hit the ropes, and like a slingshot, she was thrown back from the ropes. As she fell back, she cocked her fists back as well.

"**Anigaro!"**

Both her fists turned golden as well. Ami stepped forth to meet the challenge, both of them threw a punch at the same time using everything they got.

Blood sprayed out all over the ring, as both fighter's fists smashed into their opponent's cheeks. Ami's was send spinning 360 degrees around as she stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

Grace however was lying on the ground. She had taken the greater blunt of the attack, and was almost knocked out. Her vision was spinning and she tried hard to recover.

"_Again?" Sayuri deadpanned as she picked up the second bloody mouthpiece that fell next to her. This time round, it was Grace's who spit it out violently when Ami's fist met her cheeks. _

"_Seems you have a habit for attracting bloody things, perhaps this is a side effect of being a shrine maiden?" Trance asked._

"_Don't joke about it." She sighed as she tossed it away. _

_He simply chuckled. "Well whatever, it looks like our friend Grace was just taken down. Not out, but she looks almost out of it." _

True enough, she was still in the match, she slowly got to her feet using the ropes.

"_Twenty eight seconds, wow she must have been knocked even harder then Ami did." Sayuri commented._

"_Perhaps." Her partner shrugged as he raised the hammer once more._

* * *

_With Azure-_

"Augh!" Azure crashed into a table and broke it. Ria leapt on top of him and started punching away at his face. His face snapped to the left twice before he caught her fists and gave her a headbutt before kicking her off.

He got back up, but she recovered first. She ran towards her with her fists cocked back, attempting to punch him. But he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled it closer where he countered with his punch to her face.

"Ergh!" She stepped back from the blow, but he didn't let up. He reached forth and grabbed her hair, where he pulled her in and punched her stomach. She coughed violently upon impact, but he didn't let up, as he continued punching her there.

After a few more punches she finally shoved him back.

"You—you bitch…" She glared at him. "I swear, I'm going to kill you no matter what!" She let out a cry as she rushed him again.

"**Runae!" **

Azure shot several icicles from his hands, but the princess simply slide underneath it like a baseball player.

He repositioned his hands, but Ria reacted first. She lunged forth and grabbed it stopping him. Immediately she twisted his hands and bought it over his head where she smashed her knee into his stomach. Once twice, thrice, four and finally a fifth time before she uppercut him.

"Urhg!" He stumbled back a dazed from the violet blow to his jaw.

"My magic maybe weak, but my hand to hand skills aren't. I told you I can beat you to death using nothing but my fists correct?" She reminded him as she ran forward again. "Besides, using spells in a hand to hand combat is ridiculous right?"

Azure raised both his hands to try and protect himself from her onslaught, but it wasn't off much help. Almost every punch and kick she executed was simple, but they were flawless, and easily found their mark. He was punched kicked and slammed all over. Grabbing him by his wrist, she lifted him up and slammed him a small chair.

"Ooooo…" He groaned as he laid in the remains of a chair after being smashed into it. Ria stepped on his body. "That was fun, I had no idea beating another girl to an inch of her life was this much fun! I really have you to thank for showing me." She stated as she mounted him and raised her fists.

"STOP IT!" She turned about only to see a chair heading towards her. It smashed into her face, and she was completely thrown off him. "Azure! Are you all right?" Rika asked as she carried him up.

"I'll be fine, but—" He dragged off, clearly very tired. Still he was able to look to the side where Ria had already gotten up, where she rubbed her face. Her forehead was lightly cut from the blow Rika gave her.

"That's it…" She growled. "I'm going to kill the two of you!" She screamed out loud as she charged towards them.

"**Ru—"  
**

"TOO SLOW!" She leapt up and kicked Rika in the face, where she fell and crashed into a vase which broke on contact. She laid there on the ground not moving.

"RIKA!"

She reached her hand and pulled his silver hair back as she kicked him in the back of his knee, where he fell to his knees. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and bent it back. Putting him in a headlock easily strangling him.

"Didn't anyone tell you never to turn your back on the enemy?" She mocked as she tightened the hold over his head, suffocating him. Using both hands, he tried to pry open her grip, but was proving unsuccessful as Ria managed to keep him there, and to top things off, he could feel his vision going dark from the lack of air.

He trashed about in her grip, trying to get to his partner. "Damn it girl! Stand still!" The princess cursed as she smashed her knee into his back.

"Augh!" The sudden pain caused him to stumble, Ria taking advantage of the moment reinforced her hold over his neck, where she twisted it slightly causing him great pain.

"I could easily snap your neck right now you know that?" She asked as positioned herself ready to perform a violent twist, unaware that her opponent had already pass out.

"And I could easily rip your head out."

The princess turned around, only to have something or someone clutch her head.

* * *

_With Noel—_

"Augh!" He was slammed hard on the ground. He barely managed to roll out of the way when Vero almost stomped his face into the ground.

He got up, and took a step back. Vero recovered quickly and ran after him again. This time round, he leapt up, performing what most people would know as a shadow kick. Noel ducked underneath it, but Vero recovered almost instantly.

"**Varuku!"**

He kicked the ground again, as he shot forth like a bullet towards his target.

"**Hojo!"**

Water whips broke through from the ground, easily entangling Vero just stopping him a few inches away from Noel.

"Finish him off while he's restrain!" Bryant cried out from behind.

Surprise caught up with him for a brief moment, but he quickly shook his head.

"Noel! I'm ready! Do it!" The voice of his mother reached him. As Vero struggled against the water whips that was holding him down. Noel placed his hands on the ground.

"**Windlaz!"**

At the sound of his mother reading the spell, a gigantic pillar of wind blasted forth from underneath his feet, launching Vero at the very least three hundred feet high in the sky.

"VERO CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Noel shouted out to him while in mid-air. "THIS IS THE FINAL STRIKE, JUST ONE SPELL ONLY! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE IT?" Declaring the challenge, he raised his right hand upwards.

"**Judarias Windaz!"**

At the call of his mother, a gigantic magical circle brimming with energy emerged in the sky. Agu and Josh immediately stopped whatever they were doing.

"**Dioga** **Vakerudon!"**

Vero's partner cried out as. Everyone watched as a gigantic vacuum sphere appeared in mid air, directly underneath the circle was formed. It shot forth towards the magic circle in mid air, which in turn retaliated with a gigantic emerald beam.

Even hundreds of feet away, the impact and power could easily be felt, as Agu shielded his eyes from the attack, along with his partner. From the looks of things, neither side seemed to be winning.

* * *

_Back in the ring—_

Grace ducked underneath a left hook as she stepped forth, trying to cinch Ami again. But Ami was prepared, as Grace attempted to do so, she stepped to the left, and punched her kidneys. Grace grunted as she stumbled a bit.

Ami followed up with a series of straight jabs, but Grace blocked most of them. She strafed left aiming straight right in retaliation. Ami leaned to the side, avoiding it. She threw a right jab at her, but Grace ducked under it and stepped forth, giving Ami a body punch.

"Guh!" She closed one eye as she doubled back, Grace stepped forth again, aiming to finish her, but Ami reacted first, she stepped forth to confront her, she strafed to the fight avoiding Grace's follow up punch, and wrapped her arms around her opponent's body.

"_A cinch?" Sayuri asked.._

"_No, it's not."_ _Her partner replied._

Tugging left and right, Ami suddenly shoved Grace into the corner where her back hit the turnbuckle. She followed up with two straight hooks, one right and left, but her targets wasn't her face or body, it was rather both her arms.

They was smashed into the ropes. She dropped her stance immediately as she reached forth and tied both of them to the ropes, easily causing Grace to hang there like a rag doll.

"_Is that even allowed?" Trance asked, clearly wasn't expecting something like that._

"_Well it's not like she's actually attacking someone, I guess it can be considered." His partner answered._

"**Magulio Zaxis!"**

Like a hurricane, Ami's fist became a barrage a hurricane. The sound of flesh pounding echoed throughout the entire dojo. Whatever things anyone wanted to say was drown out by the relentless barrage. Even Teal's voice was drown out by the painful cries of her partner.

"_Brutal! FUCKING BRUTALITY! Beat her ass in!" Sayuri cheered loudly as she saw Grace being beaten to an inch of her life._

"_Yeah that's the way! KICK HER ASS!" Trance demanded, now acting like a kid watching a superhero show._

Like a sprinkler, Grace was constantly spitting and throwing out blood with every punch to her face and body. Unable to saw anything, she just dangled there, her head snapping back and forth countless times within a few moments.

*Pant*Pant*

Ami stopped her barrage only to admire her handy work. In front of her, Grace looked down on the mat, her face was unreadable, covered by her hair, like a corpse that was hung up to rot. The only sign of her was blood dripping down where her face was.

"It's been fun, but I think I'll end this now." Ami smirked as she stomped on the ground cocking her fist back. "Too bad, you had a chance, but you lost it the moment you failed to knock me out in one hit."

"**Dioga Zaxulias!"**

* * *

_With Azure—_

*Crash*

The princess was smashed through a sofa. She weakly pushed herself off the ground, glaring at whoever was responsible for it. "No—no way, what are you doing here?"

Sola simply smiled at her. "Why princess, I'm surprise your even asking that. Have you forgotten what I am in the first place?" She asked as she walked towards the princess who was getting back on her feet.

"Yeah, I remember you, you're a servant to the Lockhart's aren't you? Protecting your master now then are we?" She smirked, clearly a sign she was not afraid of her.

"Not quite." The elder girl in front of her smirk back. "I'm actually Azure's personal maid, as such it is my duty to watch out for him, and I'll do anything, and I mean anything to protect him. The only reason why I didn't crack your skull open, was because we owe a debt to your elder brother. Consider it charity I'm letting you go now."

Ria's smirk faded away and was replaced with a frown. "Fine, since you bring my brother up, I'll leave you alone for now." She huffed as she stomped away, not bothering to even spare a single glance at her, or her original targets.

The moment she was gone, Sola let out a sigh of relief as she turned around. "How are they Lily?"

Her partner who was examining Rika at the moment smiled. "She hit her head pretty hard, and there is a nasty cut on her forehead, but she'll recover. And I doubt there'll be any scars or anything."

"Good, I really don't want the young master to suffer any emotional scars or anything." She sighed again as she walked past her partner and to where Azure laid on the ground unconscious. "Thank god I made it young master." She muttered a soft prayer as she bent down and picked him up bridal style. "Time to head home now."

Later that day with Noel—

"God damn it! That was so awesome!" Agu cried out excitedly as he stood in front of a crater at least 1 mile wide in radius and 1 mile deep in the grassy plain.

"But do you think you finished him off?" Byrant asked.

"Unlikely." Noel shook his head. "Vero's been chasing me for a long time, I know there's no way he can be beaten like this. He probably is still out there somewhere." He answered him as he gazed into the gigantic hole he had made.

"Still, I didn't expect a scrawny little guy like you to be so strong." Agu smirked as he wrapped his arms around Noel, who let out a startled cry. "Whoa! What's with that girly cry? Come on shape up! Show some spine!" He smacked his back twice, causing Noel to cry out in pain.

"That's enough!" Adele grabbed his hand in mid air before he smacked her son again and shoved him away. "Okay, that's enough. For today we're alive. But seriously, don't get too close to me and Noel. We had an enemy and we defeated him, that's all." She simply said as she hugged her son and turned about. "Come on Noel, time to head home, and first thing we're doing is bandaging you."

"Right mom…" He meekly replied as he went along with her.

"What's with her? So overprotective." Agu sighed as he watched them leave.

"Agu burn that memory into your head, for that is what we call a mother-hen." His partner chuckled.

* * *

_With Trance—_

"Man, today was a lot of fun wasn't it?" He chuckled as he and Sayuri was cleaning up the dojo. The ring that was there a while ago was gone.

"Totally! Did you see the state Grace was in after the match? Man I swear I thought I was going to die from laughter!" She chuckled as well, stopping her cleaning as well.

"And even better is that we'll have a second chance to see Grace get her ass kick again." He replied while between laughs.

_A while ago, Ami had completely defeated Grace in a match and left her brutally defeated form slumped in the ring. She was almost ready to burn her book, but Trance intervene and suggested she do so in front of many more people as that would then be considered a real match._

_Strangely enough, she accepted that reasoning and left._

Trance while laughing took out a video camera. "Hey take a look at this." He walked up to her and showed the menu to her.

"No way, you didn't—" She cut herself off, as shown on the camera was none other than the match. Trance fast forward to end where Ami had finished off Grace with a devastating uppercut to her chin. All the while Sayuri's smile continued to grow. "Oh Trance, it's such a pity that no one was able to see this." She stated.

At the note, his smile widens. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure, I made extra copies of it, and It's ready to be uploaded to internet. And even more so, I got one more thing to show you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a photo.

Sayuri took a look at it, and immediately fell on her back roaring with laughter. "Oh hell yes! I can't believe it! Trance you really are the best!" She laughed until she ran out of breath. Taking a deep breath, she looked at it again, before she burst into laughter again.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Trance smirk as he picked it up. "The embarrassing pose of Grace after she was badly knocked out. Slump and hanged like a bloody rag doll after Ami was through with her. Truly, this picture deserves an award." He chuckled as he tucked it away.

"True, true, so true." His partner continued to laugh.

* * *

_Elsewhere—_

"Ugh…" Azure weakly opened his eyes. Everything was spinning, it was impossible to tell where he was even.

"Are you all right young master?" Sola asked as she looked down at the young mamodo in her arms. "You were beaten very badly, please don't strain yourself."

Moaning, Azure tried to focus his eyes. "So—Sola? Is that you?" He asked. "Whe—where's Rika? She was—"

"Hush young master. Your partner is safe and sound. And so are you." She answered him.

"That—that's nice." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

She too smiled at the serenity her master displayed. "Young master, now might not be the best time to ask, but have you remember to carry yourself off as a girl? You haven't been doing anything strange or stupid while I was away did you?" She asked.

"We—well…" He groaned weakly while opening his eyes again. "I—I did try to go out as a boy, but—"

"YOUNG MASTER!" She suddenly cut him off. "How many times have I told you, you must never reveal your gender no matter what!" She scolded him.

"But—"

"No buts." She cut him off again. "Master, have you forgotten your parent's last words before you came over? No matter what, you must never let anyone find out your true gender. Do not under any circumstances go out as a boy no matter what!"

*Hic*Hic*

She looked down, where she saw Azure crying in her arms."But—but—why? Mom and dad kept saying that since I was born. Why can't I be a boy once in a while? It's not fair!" He turned and placed his head onto her chest as he started crying. "I want—I want to be like big brother once in a while! Having fun! Playing freely! Why can't I be like him?"

Sighing, she stopped moving. Her partner did to as well while carrying Rika. "Very well young master, I'll explain why you can't go out as a boy later on, and the reason why you were raised as a girl." She looked down at him. "So for now young master, please stop crying." It was more of a request. No matter what, Sola wouldn't accept her young master's tears.

"You—you promise?" Immediately he stopped crying and looked up and her.

"Yes young master, I promise, I'll tell you everything." As his tears came to a stop, her smile reappeared. _"Don't worry young master, I swear I'll make you king, and prove everybody back home how wrong they were about you."_

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter was worthwhile. It's nearly twice as long. And anyway, this chapter was mainly a brawling chapter. Since everyone's fics all often have spells flying about. I thought why not have a nice change and turn it into a brawling chapter fists and no spells, or at the very least as little spells as before.**

**I modified my style a bit to fit combat scenes, I hoped it work. Anywho, please read and review!**


	12. Events to be remembered

"One more lap to go!" Trance cried out as he watched his partner run circles around a track. It was already her fifth lap, and she was making good progress.

"What's my time so far?" She called out.

"15 minutes! On average, three minutes per lap!" He yelled back. She nodded and went back to running. He smiled at his partner's determination. She was really working out. Most people wouldn't stay back just to run track three hours after school.

This was something he could really admire her for. Most humans would never push themselves to the limit for their partners. Instead they would make the mamodo work hard instead. But not Sayuri, she blames herself and thus works hard to improve herself.

In short Trance couldn't be happier to have a partner like her. But proud or not, it was also because of her that he couldn't go looking for opponents easily. Not when they have a huge disability that probably the remaining 99 mamodos and their partner doesn't have.

"Truly, such misfortune." He sighed once more as he observed his partner.

* * *

"Ouch…" Azure winced as Adella applied some bandages to him. Clearly his little sister had no idea how to treat someone.

"Sorry…" She muttered as she stopped what she was doing. "I didn't mean too."

Sola sighed at the antics. Without warning, she gracefully picked Azure up by his arm and tossed him to the sofa. "Young master, I believe it is time I told you the truth behind your birth. When you finish treating your brother mistress, please call me. In the mean time, I must make a phone call." She stated as she got up and left the living room.

The twins sighed. For one reason or another, Sola had changed quite a bit. She seemed colder to them as compared to before. "Big brother, are you all right?" Adella asked as she joined her brother on the couch.

"I'm fine, just nervous." He replied as he looked at her. "But don't worry, I'll be fine. And speaking of which, aren't you the big sister?" He chuckled.

"Wise girl." She smugly replied.

* * *

"Haley, this is so troublesome, why can't we just take a taxi or something like that?" Kai asked as he was jogging…while carrying Haley on his back.

"Shut up and run. This is training. You still need to get stronger, that Claude guy easily trashed you and Jyan together remember? If you don't train, you'll never be able to beat him." She harshly replied as she started pounding his back, even if she knew that he doesn't really feel it.

"Why bother? That guy never stays still. He's probably half way across the world by now."

Haley frowned at her partner's laziness. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "The smooth criminal is really famous in my world. He's very fast and strong, and has learnt how to manipulate dimensions to a certain extend. He was famous for constantly travelling around the world stirring up trouble." He replied.

"See!" She hit his back again. "All the more reason to train! If he's really that strong, than we need to get stronger!" Fueled by renew determination, she became more spirited.

Meanwhile her partner's spirit was lowered even more. "I should have kept my big mouth shut." He muttered.

Deciding it was better to keep quiet, he continued running. For the next ten minutes, he ran around a neighbourhood. Passing a corner, he tried to take a shortcut without Haley realizing it.

*Crash*

He ran into someone, and he dropped Haley as a result.

"Hey watch it!" It was a rude angry rebuttal, and from the tone of it, was probably a girl.

"So troublesome." The wind mamodo stated as he got up and looked at who he ran into.

Sayuri was really pissed off. First her day began when she overslept, secondly, someone idiot bobby trapped her desk. She got even with her obviously. Then some guys kicked her off the track, and now some idiot didn't watch where he was going and crashed into her.

She glared up at the idiots who dared to bothered her, determined to make them scream. Her eyes shined like a predator as she eyed Kai. But immediately it reverted back to a hint of surprise when she saw the girl behind him who was rubbing her butt.

"My my, look who it is." She smugly stated as she stood up, her eyes not leaving Haley at all. "Haley Storm, I was wondering who could be so stupid and rude as to crash into someone without apologizing. Figures it would be the proud American."

Haley's expression of concern changed to one of anger when she heard that. "Shut it woman! I heard enough of you back in school." She growled as she got back on her feet.

"You know this girl?" Kai asked.

"Who doesn't?" She growled. "Sayuri Akagami. She's the worst girl throughout my school's history. She badmouths, embarrass, humiliates and even picks fight with almost every girl she meets. One time she tripped me and made me fall down the stairs."

Upon hearing that, the normally lazy mamodo's face darkened. Trance and Sayuri both noticed this, but neither one cared or anything. "Oh dear, that's pretty rude and nasty to accuse me without evidence. You were the one who were carrying so many books that it blocked your vision." She smirked at her ever growing ire. "Haley Storm, you leave a bad impression on all Americans. You like to blame people for whatever mistakes you make. Truly, how sad…how sad…" She shook her head slowly.

"Your even more pathetic! You can't even admit your mistakes!" The redhead snapped as she pointed dramatically at her.

"Oh…but Haley, I was not the one who ended up falling down the stairs because she tripped, and fell and got her skirt caught up on the railings, fell facefirst into a pie, snag her skirt along a tree brunch, somehow tore her swim suit while swimming, and accidentally fell into a pile of mud." Sayuri's smile got wider and wider as she continued speaking. "And what about the time you—"

"ARRGGGH!"

Sayuri smirked as she stepped to the side, grabbed Haley's wrist and quickly pushed her elbow right back into her face, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

Kai immediately leapt forth, attempting to attack her, but his fist was stopped inches away from her face. As Trance grabbed his wrist. "Attacking a human with your superior mamodo strength? That's hardly what I call fair." The younger boy stated as he shoved him back, making him fall on his butt.

Lying on the ground, Haley's eyes widen in shock. "Mamodo? You're a mamodo?"

"What's so surprising about that?" Trance simply shrugged.

"Oh wow, a loser mamodo for a losing partner? I guess you were training earlier on weren't you? Having your partner carry you all day long. How pitiful." Sayuri smugly commented.

"You shut up!" The redhead flared up.

Sayuri turned to her partner. "Trance…it leaves a bad impression on me to be picking on someone like her, but what say we kick her ass? I'm sure a beating will teach her how to be more polite."

* * *

"Young master, tell me, from your lessons, have you heard of the Temple of the Ancients?" Sola asked as she sipped a cup of tea.

Azure nodded. "Yes, it's home to the oracle right?"

She nodded. "Correct, and pray tell me, what is the oracle to every part of the world?"

Adella put one finger on her chin thinking about it. "Eh…a prophet? I mean I heard since long long ago, the oracle has commanded great authority, nearly equalling to that of the king."

"And I heard that once in a while, she makes prophecies. And most of them are true, and they put great impact on the world itself." Her brother/sister added in.

The maid nodded once again. "Correct, and that is why you were force to become a girl."

"Because a prophecy said so?" Azure asked

She nodded. "The prophecy goes…_ND 4211 two children shall be born. One boy, one girl. Twins they are. They will be the bearers of a great calamity. Their desire to bring together opposite powers to create a new shall fail, and the world will be engulfed in flames by their mistakes."_

"Hey…" Azure noticed something.

"ND 4211…isn't that—"

"The year you were born." Sola finished up.

* * *

"There shouldn't be a problem if we fight here is there?" Sayuri asked as she lead them to an abandoned stadium.

"Not at all…" Haley smiled as she opened her spellbook.

Kai and Trance stood facing each other along the track, neither one saying anything.

**Kazedron!**

Kai shot out a burst of wind at Trance, who leapt above it.

**Chisokumera!"**

In a burst of speed, Kai shot forth like a bullet. Trance however rolled away. The wind mamodo pursued, but Trance just kept rolling away like some sort of barrel. Crouching low so that Kai's fists and legs couldn't reach him.

"Tch…" Kai cursed as all his punches and kicks was being evaded in such a mocking manner. Trance was literally rolling around the entire field while his punches and kicks was being evaded in such a manner.

Kai finally having enough, of this, decided to slide. But Trance quickly recovered and leapt over him, causing Kai to slide into a mud puddle.

"Yeow, that was embarrassing."

"Trance…" Sayuri smiled. "Have you been playing Kingdom Hearts again? That looked a lot like dodge roll."

He smiled. "That's because it is dodge roll. Humans may not have supernatural powers, but they do have rather nice imaginations. A simple roll can escape almost every attack. How convenient." He chuckled.

Walking up towards a javelin shaft as Kai was getting out of the mud pit. He picked out a javelin and waved it about. "Pretty shoddy, but it's still usable."

**Kazedron!**

Trance spun the javelin around three times in a counter clockwise manner before thrusting it forward, easily piercing the blast of wind. Part of the javelin cracked.

"Damn…" He muttered.

**Kazedron!"**

Another blast of wind, but he leapt over it once more, Kai taking advantage of the moment quickly pursued him.

Towards the sidelines Haley laughed. "Who's the one with the loser partner now? Your partner has been nothing short of a coward. Running all the way."

Sayuri simply smirked, but didn't say anything.

*Twang*Twang*Twang*

Trance simply blocked attack after attack. None of Kai's punch and kicks made it through.

**Chisokumera!**

Kai's speed increased tenfold. But Trance simply continued to raise his javelin, spinning it at even greater speeds, blocking all his attacks.

"Pity you don't learn martial arts! Doesn't matter how fast you are if your punches and kicks are so predictable!" Trance stated as he parried his opponent's kick and sent him skidding back.

**Dio Kazeron!**

Trance barely managed to step back as Kai formed two blades of wind in his hands, and sliced through his javelin, drawing blood as he struck in an X shape.

* * *

"Tha—that's why? That's ridicioulous! All because of some random prophecy I have to hide my true-self?" Azure screamed out as he stepped on the ground, letting out a small burst of frost. "How could mom and dad do this to me all because of something like that? Don't they—"

*Slap*

He was suddenly floored as something hit him in the face very hard, leaving behind a red mark.

Without warning, Sola's hand had shot forth and slapped him. "Young master! I am not finished yet! Do not seek to blame your family for something you have no knowledge about!" She yelled out as she glared down at him.

The anger he felt a moment ago, suddenly faded. Replaced with fear instead.

Sola sighed. Her anger replaced with anxiety. "My—my apologies young master. I—I didn't mean too. I—I'll leave you alone for a while." She bowed once more before walking off.

"Wait!" Adella called out. She turned around. "What about the other half of the story? I know there's far more to the story than that! Tell us now!"

"Mistress…please—"

"No later! Now! We want the whole truth now! Your going to run off like all the times back home when we ask you later!" The young sister started screaming.

The maid stepped back nervously. "Mistress please compose yourself…" She requested.

"No! NO I WON'T! Not until you tell us the WHOLE story!" She stomped on the ground, while hugging her brother.

Sola sighed. There truly was no other way to get her young mistress to listen. "Very well…" She gave in. "I was truly hoping that perhaps I could avoid telling you this, but perhaps this is for the best." She sighed once more.

* * *

Trance leapt up in time before Kai's blades managed to slash him again. His weapon already nothing but splinters on the ground. His shirt and jacket was torn partially, and blood dripped down his body.

But despite all his injuries, he never stopped smiling. Even after being pushed back for so long.

He dodged an overhead swing, and was kicked by Kai. But he quickly flipped and landed gracefully on his legs.

"Okay Trance, that's enough. I got a feel on their strengths and elements." Sayuri stated.

Kai ran forth and swung both his blades down onto him. But Trance leapt up and did a back flip. "About time, I was getting board. Send me a spell will you?" He said as he righted himself in mid air. Wings bursting out of from behind his jacket.

Both Haley and Kai stopped their attacks for a moment to stare in awe at him.

**Borianix!**

Light gathered in Trance's hands, a second later, a gigantic diamond spear easily five meters long emerged in his hands. He smirked as he cocked his hands back positioning himself in a throwing position.

**Kazeshi-rudo!**

A dome of wind surrounded Kai. Trance simply smirked at the shield. He threw his spear towards his target.

The spear flew at hypersonic speeds. It smashed through the wind barrier like glass, creating a massive explosion that sent Kai flying nearly a hundred meters up into the air. Where he crashed next to his partner. His entire body was burnt.

"No—no way…" Haley stared in shock. "In—in just one spell alone?"

"You seem surprise Haley…" Sayuri called out to her. Immediately she snapped back to attention, looking her opponent. "But I suppose that's no surprise. You see, Trance's skills and spells are very unique."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

Sayuri closed the book. "Tell me, Kai was it? Have you ever heard of conceptual weapons and effects?" She asked.

Even with all the injuries he had, Kai was most definitely alive and still conscious. He was slowly but surely getting back on his feet.

"Damn it, looks like he can't talk even if he's still conscious." She muttered.

"That's okay…" Trance stated as he landed on the ground next to him. "I'll tell you about conceptual weapons."

"Conceptual weapons?" Haley couldn't help but ask.

Trance smiled. "Yes, weapons of legend that follows the law of the world. The scary thing about conceptual weapons isn't the power, but rather its effects."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put, by these weapons are crystallized mysteries, armaments made using the imagination as their core. They are the embodiments of the ultimate mysteries of weaponry. They can be general weapons, such as sword, lances, or bows, support items. Got it so far?" He asked.

Haley nodded. And by now, Kai was already back on his feet.

"Good…" He nodded. "Conceptual weapons far outrank most normal weapons. And listen up, here's the scary part." His smile widen even further. "Every Conceptual weapon is born or created with a unique power. Like swords that cut down everything with no effort at all. Spears that will pierce it's targets heart, regardless of how one moves, axes that crush things with no effort, and cannot be stopped."

"So their like legendary weapons of great power?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Oh no, there are similarities, but no. Conceptual weapons makes use of the laws of the world. Like say if I have a sword that will slice through all defenses and all, it will do just that. You can have a dioga, or even a shin ranking spell, and it will still slice through with no effort at all. The sword 's power can be no different from an everyday run out of the mail sword." He stated.

"In short, what's really dangerous about conceptual weapons is their effects not their power. Since their effects can negate attack and defense power." Sayuri added in.

"That spell,** Borianix **I just used has a conceptual effect that it will always hit its target. It ignores attack and defence power. Even if that shield was shin ranking spell, it still wouldn't have been enough to stop it." Trance finished up.

"Damn…" Kai muttered as he steadied himself. "What a troublesome opponent."

Trance simply smiled as he turned around. "Come on Sayuri, time to go."

"Yeah, I know." She stated as she closed her book.

"Wait…what?" Haley was confused. They were suddenly leaving after getting the advantage. "Your not going to continue fighting?"

Sayuri simple shrugged. "Not really. Conceptual spells takes out a gigantic amount of heart energy. That spell earlier? I can only cast a total of four times even at max energy. That's why I only use once each battle. I was hoping to knock him out, but I failed, so I'll leave." She said as she and Trance both left. Leaving the two by themselves.

"Oh yeah…" Trance turned around to face them while walking. "Conceptual spells place real physical strain on the book owner as well, if she uses anymore, she could end up hurting herself. So we'll give you this win."

As if on cue, Sayuri lifted her hands up, to show a large amount of blood dripping from her arm. "As you can see, using that spell cut my arm. Apart from heart energy, I also have to use up real physical blood as payment for those powerful spells.

And with that said, both mamodo and human partner kept walking, until there were gone.

* * *

"Excellion…son…Might I ask, for what reason is for your peculiar behaviour today? First you act normal, then secondly, you go angry at the mention of the Lockhart twins, than you go looking around frantically, and suddenly you just stopped and say you have a date." Serena sighed as she sat down onto a comfy chair drinking tea.

Her son standing in front of her, was adjusting his jacket. "Well…I was worried for my mistress, but not soon after, I sensed that woman's presence."

"Who?" She asked.

"Sola…she's a maid. Azure's maid. At my level. Her intellect might be inferior to mine, but her combat skills are of the same level as mine. So there's no worries about anything happening to the mistress. " He replied as he combed his hair. "I'll be leaving first mother. I'll be back by nightfall." He stated as he left the room.

Serena just sighed as he left. "My son is already at the age where he starts dating. I should be happy, but how can I when he's a lolicon." She muttered as she rubbed her temples. "Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he went out in his true form, but…that might make him look like a lesbian, since he looks a young woman in that form."

* * *

"Achoo!" Excellion wiped his nose with a tissue. "For some reason I feel like mother's talking about me…that or it's that stupid maid again."

* * *

"_Please! I beg off you! Don't do this!"_

_A swift kick sent her flying into a pillar, where she crashed through it. _

_The sound of a pair of babies echoed throughout the hallway. A figure shrouded in a black cloak walked away, in her hands were a pair of newborns. _

_Both crying out, unable to handle all the tension. From afar, Sola watched hiding behind a pillar._

_Her hands drew blood, her legs were unable to stop shaking. She crouched down low, hiding behind a pillar. From afar, she watched the fight take place._

_A blast of fire shot through a wall, aiming straight towards to the figure. But the figure simply spun around and blew it away. "Enough, you know you aren't strong enough to beat me. You just gave birth not too long ago big sister." _

"_Don't…you…dare…call me sister…" A woman with long flowing silver hair dressed in a hospital gown cried out as she pulled herself out of the wall. "Not after…you dare to take…my children…from me." _

"_Orders are orders. All fraternal twins are to be separated, no matter whichever family it belongs to." The figure simply said as she looked at her sister. "Don't hold a grudge against me sister." Waving another hand she blocked a large ice lance the size of a car. _

_Yet as she did, a figure shot forth and tackled her to the ground. The children in her arms was thrown off by the impact. Sola quickly ran out from behind the pillar she was hiding in, and caught them before they hit the ground. She turned around in time to see the mistress of the family being kicked off her sister._

"_Sola! Get the kids out of here! Don't let anything stop you!" Her mistress ordered. _

_But as soon as she did, she quickly blocked a wave of frost, only to fall short when her sister came through the ice and punched her. She stumbled back, but her sister grabbed her arm and yanked her closer, taking advantage of her dazed state to give her several more punches, before finally slamming her onto the ground._

_Sola quickly left, running away. Afraid to be around them. She knew her mistress wouldn't last long, not with condition. Having given birth, there was no way she could fight with an agent of the oracle, and her sister of all people._

_As she ran down the hallway, not turning back. The sounds of explosions assailed her ears. She closed her eyes while running away with the children in her arms. _

_Suddenly, her face hit something hard. She stumbled back, and almost fell to the ground. But she quickly opened her eyes._

_Standing in front of her, was a huge wolf. Surrounding it was a thick aura of frost. She backed away, both children still in her arms. As if sensing the danger, the newborns started crying even louder._

_Their mother from the sidelines, who was busy exchanging blows with her sister, turned to observe, but that proved to be a mistake, as her opponent quickly kicked her stomach. She doubled over, and her opponent grabbed her by her hair and tossed her face first into a wall. She followed up by grabbing the back of her head and smashed it several more times into it before tossing her to the sidelines._

_Sola stepped back nervously, as the wolf started to bare its fangs. She kept stepping back, until she tripped on her own feet. _

_The wolf lunged and she closed her eyes._

* * *

"—and that's about it…" Sola finished up her story.

The two children sat in front of her, neither one saying anything.

She gave a sad smile at them. "Truly, your mother was very badly beaten to an inch of her life by her own sister. I was cornered, and when that wolf attacked, I lost conscious." She looked at the children, who in turn just shuffled nervously. "When I woke up, I found myself in an infirmary."

"What about mom?" Adella asked.

"She…well…I heard despite her near death injuries, she went out to the temple, and knelt there for days begging for the return off her children. Special circumstances were called and allowed. "There's still some more, but I'll tell you the last part later on. For now I'm too tired…my apologies." She muttered as she walked away. Leaving the twins alone.

* * *

"My apologies for my tardiness…" Excellion said to Nymph as the two sat together in a café. On a date.

She simply growled. "I only came here because I lost and you spared me in exchange for this." She muttered as she looked away.

"That's okay. I'll be sure not to disappoint you madam. By the end of the day, you'll be head over heels in love with me." He chuckled. "By the way…there's something I need to ask you."

"Wha—what is it?" She asked.

He leaned forward. "Why it's…"


	13. NOTICE!

**I'm sorry but I'm restarting my story, I realize I don't have enough of a pacing, and that I wanted to try something different, I won't want to drag my story around for too long or so, and so I'm trying something different the next time we meet.**

**Don't worry, my next story will be much faster pace and different than before.**

**Sorry I have been away for a long time, I was stuck with writers block and all.**


End file.
